


They Seek

by Cherrych0nk



Series: Kyalin The start of the Family [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrych0nk/pseuds/Cherrych0nk
Summary: After the chief of police Lin Beifong was captured, team avatar alongside the beifong family have to find a way to bring her back before it's too late.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin The start of the Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930789
Comments: 113
Kudos: 225





	1. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after that ass beating is going to be tougher than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will have a piece of artwork in one of their scenes and a song that inspired me to write it.
> 
> This chapter's song's was: 
> 
> The scientist by coldplay

It's been two weeks since Lin’s kidnapping. The images of her home in disarray are still fresh on the media's eye. Everyone is having a hard time coping with her absence. The city is more chaotic as the police have been having problems to work efficiently without their chief. The triads have been attacking poorer sectors of the city, terrorizing the citizens of those areas.

Yet no one could feel the consequences as painfully as her family. Suyin and Toph stayed in the city, not wanting to leave until Lin returned safe and sound. A large group of searchers were mobilizating throughout the country to search for the missing chief. Suyin’s orders were clear. No one goes home until the chief comes home.

Izumi as the fire lord volunteered hundreds of soldiers to arrive and fight for the balance of the city against the triads. She had also sent the best detectives and rescuers of the fire nation to search for the missing Beifong. She personally handpicked each member for the task.

Tonraq as the chief of the southern water tribe sent many of his best warriors to back up the rescuers searching for the missing official. It was a massive effort and each leader of every nation volunteered their best officials to help bring the chief home and stop the masked mafia from kidnapping more innocent people.

Of course nothing calmed the worries of the Beifong Family or Kya, or their children. Even the airbender master himself was filled with dread. In the few years after the Harmonic Convergence more airbenders appeared and they were scattered across the world helping all nations. Tenzin had asked a few of the best airbenders to join the search teams.

Back in the city things were tense and filled with worry. Mako had been leading the search parties while also trying to fight against the triads, he was under a lot of scrutiny and stress while trying to find the chief and also aid Korra and the rest of the researchers.

Mako was in charge of the main group of searchers.

“Leave no stone unturned.” Mako told the crowd. “Chief Beifong has been missing for two weeks. She was injured in the attack so we don't know her current state. Any clue you find to her whereabouts you will hand it over to me directly. Good luck!”

The crowd dispersed and started looking all over the valley. Korra, Asami and Naga searched far and wide without any luck. The large mass searched day and night with no luck, returning home empty handed.

The two women search miles upon miles alongside Naga, trying to track any scent left by the metalbender. Naga tried her best but it had been so long that the scent had vanished almost entirely. They stopped when they came across a small river side. Korra touched a three root and tried to track Lin, but it was all for nothing. There was nothing there.

“We'll find her Korra. Let's just give it another try until we find something.” Asami said, rubbing Korra’s back gently.

“She's hurt, she's alone and she must feel so powerless. If she could have returned she would already be here.” Korra said, looking at Naga and caressing her polar-dog’s fur. “What if… What if we are too late? What if she's-” Korra’s eyes watered. She didn't want to think Lin was dead, but it was hard to stay positive under such circumstances.

“It's Lin we're talking about, she's as strong as titanium. She will be alright.” Asami responded. She looked at Korra who just nodded as she got on Naga’s saddle.

“The sun is going down, we should return back to the air temple. Maybe someone has found something.” Asami said while holding on to Korra’s waist.

________________

Korra was devastated to return empty handed, she felt as if she failed to protect one of the people she cared most about. She was the avatar, she was supposed to bring peace and balance to all, yet she was far from peaceful and beyond unbalanced. She just wanted to know what happened to Lin, that's all she could think about.

Team Avatar returned to the island, defeated and powerless. They had searched all over and they couldn't find a single sign to point them somewhere. Tenzin and Suyin were talking, probably about Lin. They looked tired, all the hours they spent looking for her, wasted. Korra didn't even look at them; she just went straight to her room shutting the door behind her.

“Have you found anything yet?” Tenzin asked the group.

“Not a single hair. We've looked everywhere and she's not there.” Asami responded tiredly. “It's like she was never here.”

“It's so weird. Honestly it's like she never existed!” Bolin said before Asami threw him a sharp look. “I'm- you know, I'm just going to stand over here and be quiet. Quiet Bolin…”

Suyin's heart broke, she missed her older sister and didn't want to lose her again. She had spent so many years away from her and now she was gone again.

Mako placed a hand on the matriarch’s shoulder. “We'll find her and bring her home. I promise”

“Thank you, I’m sure Lin is very proud of you.” Su hugged the young detective. Needing the hug more than him.

“I'll go check on Korra.” Asami said as she headed to Korra’s room.

“Where's everyone else?” Bolin asked

“Toph is in the spirit vines of the city trying to track Lin. Kya and the kids are in the park, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are there too. They are trying to cheer the kids up, with Lin gone they've been pretty down. Especially Kya, it pains me to see her so depressed.” Tenzin said

“Poor Kya, she's been trying so hard to be strong in front of the kids that she's neglecting her own emotions.” Suyin said. “I want to talk to her but I've never been able to catch her without the kids. Maybe I'll get a chance today.”

“I have to go back to the city, I need to make sure the triads aren't getting too comfortable.” Mako said waving goodbye.

“Bolin, Opal will be arriving in a few hours. Will you stay?” Suyin asked.

“Yeah totally! I’ve missed her so much.” Bolin said, smiling wide and heading outside to wait for his girlfriend.

After a few hours Kya returned with the children, so did Toph, Opal and the airbender kids. They were tired and seated at the dinner table. Toph was still outside talking to Tenzin, Kya was helping Pema serve the food alongside Suyin while the kids waited at the table. They giggled and laughed remembering the fun day they just had.

Toph entered and sat on the couch bringing her feet to the small table.

“Not a goddamn trace. This is frustrating. She's alive, I can feel her, but I can't point out her location. It's like she's constantly moving and not moving at all! How can you move without leaving traces of yourself?!” Toph raised her voice frustrated.

“We'll find her mom, Lin is probably already plotting something big. She's probably heading towards us.” Suyin said resting her hand on the old woman's shoulders.

Toph scoffed. “You two can't stay out of trouble for shit.”

Su just sat next to her mother, waiting for some kind of comforting words Toph didn't have or at least didn't feel like giving.

“Come on, let's eat.” Katara said as she guided the two women back to the table.

____________________

The room was dark, the floor was stiff and cold to the touch. It had been long days that she would wake up and faint right away, she was losing her mind. Lin tried to open her eyes when a sharp pain ran through her body. Her right eye was palpating painfully and wouldn't open. She tried to regain strength only to faint instantly as all the feeling returned to her body, the pain was excruciating.

A few hours later she woke up again, this time she was in a sitting position against the wall, someone had moved her while she was unconscious.

‘Where am I?’ She thought as she opened her left eye slowly and carefully. The room was dark, she couldn't see anything more than a few feets in front of her. The chief could finally feel all her wounds, her head hurted and she could feel a couple of deep gashes through her arms. Tears ran through her face as she thought of her family, of Kya. She was going to propose to her, she was so happy and now she was trapped in an unknown place, alone and hurt.

She tried to move her arms to comfort her aching body only to find her hands tightly tied behind her back. She felt the dried blood on her face every time she tried to move her face muscles.

‘Stand up.’ She scolded herself as she tried to move. She stared down to find a small puddle of blood coming from her side, a deep gash was making her eyes tear up from the pain. She couldn't move any more, her feet were chained and she was in too much agony to do anything more than breathe. She could hear faint voices, probably her capturers.

‘Kya! The kids! I need to get out of-’ “Agh!” She tried grabbing her side on instinct only for the pain to make her black out.

She didn't know how much time had passed, all she knew is that she needed help and she needed it quickly. Using her bending was non optional. She would only hurt herself more or alert the guards. Then she heard footsteps approaching, the fear and angered she felt kept her focused on them.

A man, wearing an uncle oni mask approached. He stood right in front of the injured woman with his hands behind his back.

“You’re finally here. You have no idea how hard it was to bring you here without getting captured ourselves.”

The man said in a deep hissing voice, he talked like a venomous serpent, his words trying to win a reaction and Lin trying her best not to give her one.

The man grabbed Lin by the neck and pushed her with a hard force against the wall, she yelled in pain as tears streamed down her face. She then felt something cold and metallic on her neck, it wasn't sharp like a knife but steady like a necklace.

“Get off of me!” Lin yelled when she felt the man unhand her and press a bottom.

She felt her body tense up in pain as she was electrocuted. The involuntary twitching and movement made her open wounds gush with blood as she lay on her side. The difference was that this time she didn't fall unconscious right away. She got to feel the agony of her pain stricken body. The new device on her neck was a shock collar, a very powerful and strong one.

“You messed with the wrong people, you should've stayed away. And now you will suffer the consequences.” He said as he kicked her on the stomach hard.

He then grabbed Lin by the neck and positioned her into a sitting pose. He turned on the magnet connected to her collar making her stay in that pose until he decided if he wanted to let her rest.

“I will get to them sooner or later, it's just a matter of time.” He turned away and walked into the darkness. “You are not there to protect them anymore.”

He left and the chief stayed alone. Too tired and sore to do anything but cry, she cried until no more tears came out and even then she cried bitterly. The pain growing and feeling powerless to save her family she just sat there. Not knowing what to do, she wanted to warn them and tell them to stay away. She needed to.

‘Just hold on.’ she thought to herself as she raised her head painfully. A figure approached her, another man. She just tensed up in anticipation, she was in for another beating.

‘Spirits don't let me die without warning my family.’ she thought as the man was in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more hd version of the artwork here: https://sta.sh/01i2o4wmal6u


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team was running out of ideas when a letter arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter was:
> 
> Medicine by Daughter  
> Holocene by Bon Iver

“When is mom coming back?” Daichi said as he looked at his mother craving an answer.

“Yeah! When is she coming back?” Aika joined her brother.

Mizu was yawning and making incoherent baby sounds as Kya placed him on the bed.

“Soon. We are looking for her, we’ll find her.” Kya said as she comforted her children.

The kids had been asking about Lin’s whereabouts constantly. She had been trying to answer their questions while also avoiding talking about the night she was hurted. They knew that the masks had something to do with it but they didn’t know details.

“I miss her a lot.” Daichi said as he grabbed his blanket and cuddled it.

“I know, she’ll come back. She’s just a bit busy protecting us right now.”

“Did I make her leave?” Aika looked at her mom with a worried expression.

Kya frowned and sat on the bed next to her child. “Of course not! Mommy is just keeping us safe that’s why she isn’t here right now. She loves us and would never abandon us.” 

“She promised to teach me metal bending…” The boy said bitterly.

“Well you know, your mother would have wanted her sister to teach you. Su’s a great metalbender and would be more than happy to help you with that.” Kya said, giving the boy a soft smile.

“Oh, okay. I guess… But I’m telling mom she broke a promise when she gets back. She’ll have to take me to a pro bending match to make up for it.” The boy yawned as he smiled mischievously. 

“I want to go too!” Aika said, rolling on her stomach.

“I’ll make sure she keeps that one.” Kya kissed her children good night and turned off the lights.

  
  


She walked outside on a cold night, the wind in the temple’s garden was freezing. She sat down and started to cry bitterly. She tried her best to stop but she couldn’t. Kya was so sad about the whole situation, the kids asking for her mom only made things rougher on her.

‘Lin, I need your help.’ The waterbender thought as she placed her hands on her chest as she tried to calm herself when she felt someone turn her around and hug her. 

“I’m not my sister but I am here for you.” Suyin said softly as she held tightly to the weeping woman.

Kya bursted into more tears and clutched Su tightly. “Thank you, T-Thank you so much.” 

After a few more minutes Kya let go and Suyin sat next to her. “Talk to me.” The earthbender said as she softly started caressing Kya’s shoulder.

Kya took a deep breath. “It’s so hard Su, being here not knowing where she is, how she is. It’s killing me, and seeing how it affects our children it’s heartbreaking. I feel so stressed and frightened. I need her back,  **_we_ ** need her back! I can’t sit and wait anymore, I need to go out there and look for her myself. Maybe I can find something.”

Suyin listened to her friend vent, trying to think of a solution for her problems, sadly there wasn’t one, not one she could provide.

“Whatever you think it’s right, I will support you and aid you in any way I can.” She stood up and gently yanked Kya to stand. “But you have to stay with the children, you are all they have right now. Come on, let’s go inside, my thoughts are freezing out here.” 

Kya chuckled and followed Suyin when she noticed a boat approaching the island. The color drained from her face. 'They're here!’ Kya thought as she grabbed Suyin and pointed to the boat.

“Su! Get Tenzin! Someone is here!” Kya ordered as they ran inside.

Kya went straight for her children’s room and a sleepy Bolin followed her half awake. “What's all the yelling about?” Bolin said as he looked at a terrified waterbender, seeing Kya like this made him wake up immediately.

“Where’s the trouble?!” Korra and Asami barged inside the room waking up the children.”

Daichi grabbed his little brother and held Aika’s hand pulling her close to Kya. The older woman stood in front of her children as she waited for Tenzin.

“Mommy I’m scared.” The boy said with a terrified expression.

“I’m not letting anyone hurt you or take you away from me.” Kya looked at Korra. “Can you check who’s there?”

Korra nodded as Asami followed her downstairs in a fight stance. Toph, Suyin, Bumi, Katara and Tenzin were waiting at the door. They anticipated an attack. 

“Korra, if anything happens you have to take the children on the bison and go find Lord Zuko and Izumi, they will give you refuge. The Airbenders will escort you there along with my children.” Tenzin said.

They could hear footsteps approaching as they prepared for a fight. Tenzin was closest to the front door as a soft yet fast knocking began.

  
  


“Councilman Tenzin? It’s me Zhu Li, I need to talk to you immediately, it’s about Chief Beifong.” The woman said softly yet concerned.

Tenzin opened the door as Varrick barged in. “Whoooo weeee! The night sure is cold!” He made himself comfortable as he stared at everyone. “Man you guys look like you’ve seen a ghost! Relax!”

They all took in a sigh of relief and Korra went to tell Kya. Tenzin closed the front door as the group headed towards the kitchen.

“Don't mind me I’m just going to stay right here.” Varrick said to no one in particular as he slumped on the couch. 

The group sat at the kitchen table when Toph spoke up first.

“What were you saying about Lin?” She asked wanting answers immediately.

“I was informed that this envelope arrived at the police station, it says my name and Lin’s badge number.” Zhu Li said as she handed the envelope toToph. 

She handed it to Tenzin. “I'm blind if you haven't noticed.” 

“My apologies!” Zhu Li said profusely, she then addressed Tenzin. “I didn't open it not knowing what to do exactly so I came here as soon as I could.” 

Tenzin opened the envelope to find a letter. Kya and Suyin joined them and Tenzin handed his sister the letter.

“It's about Lin.” He said.

The waterbender gripped the note hard as dread filled her mind. She read out loud.

_ “I know you’ve sent your people to look for the chief, don't bother, you won't find her. She's alive for now, and if you want to see her again you will return what you've taken from me. The children-”  _

Kya’s emotions were all over the place, even Toph could feel the anger in the waterbender’s heart. The old woman gently placed her hand on Kya’s wrist.

“It's okay, just keep reading.” 

Kya nodded and continued. 

_ “I've been patient enough. If you and your people keep trying to mess with me I will end the chief’s life without hesitation. I will give you a week to think about it, once time's up I will send further instructions. To let you know I mean business check the envelope. _

_ -The Mask” _

Kya grabbed the envelope and shook the contents on the table. Three polaroid pictures and a bloodied hair chunk (as if someone had cut a small ponytail) hit the table. 

Kya started to cry as she viewed the pictures, Lin was in all of them. She was tied up and bloodied, half of her face was covered with dried blood and she was covered in bruises. Blood everywhere.

Kya’s hands were covered in dried blood, presumably Lin’s. 

“We have to do something! They are hurting her!” Kya yelled as she sobbed. 

“I will contact General Iroh immediately.” Zhu Li said standing up. “We need to find her now.”

“Tenzin, I need my daughter back. I want her alive.” Toph said with a stern tone as she hit the table.

“That's not the only thing I wanted to talk about, I've found the most requested detective in the earth kingdom. They will be arriving in the city in two days.”

“How did you get them to work for you in the first place?” Toph asked with furrowed brows.

“I'll give them whatever they want, whether it's money, positions or whatever they crave. We need to find the chief and we must put an end to this terrorist group. This is a national emergency now, we don't want this to end up like another Kuvira.” 

They all agreed and Zhu Li headed outside reminding Tenzin about her call to the general. 

Kya couldn't stop crying as Suyin and Katara tried to calm her down and whipped her tears. 

“We'll bring her home.” 

Suyin then felt someone tug at her dress. When she looked down she found Aika staring at her and Kya. 

Kya tried to compose herself failing miserably, she then knelt down and hugged her daughter just crying. The other two kids soon joined their distressed mother. 

Korra and Asami took the waterbender and the kids upstairs as they consoled them. Katara followed them.

“Lord Zuko and Izumi have been notified. They alongside the general will be here in the morning.” Tenzin said as he placed a careful hand on Suyin’s shoulder. 

She looked at Toph who was avoiding eye contact and headed outside. Suyin just nodded at Tenzin and followed her mother.

“Mom?” Suyin asked as she got close to the old woman.

Toph didn't say anything. She didn't look at her daughter. The old woman just hugged her youngest daughter and she cried quietly. Suyin comforted her mother as she also cried by her side. It reminded her when Opal was taken by the red lotus and how helpless she felt. 

“I'm getting too old to feel this type of pain.” Toph said as she whipped her tears. “We just started rebuilding our relationship and now this. When will the gods stop punishing us!?” 

“We aren't giving up, Lin is out there. We just have to be patient.” Suyin stood next to her mother holding her hand.

______________________

* **Slap** *

“Wakey, wakey pain and bruises!” A man laughed.

Lin groaned as she slowly opened her eye and lifted her head to look at the man in front of her. She growled in pain as she tasted the blood on her mouth. There were two more masked figures next to him.

“How is our little girl doing?” The man said as he pulled Lin by the hair.

Lin showed her teeth in pain as she closed her eyes. She then felt herself fall to the ground as the magnet from her collar was deactivated. There was a loud thud as she hit the ground with her broken body.

“Untie her.” The man commanded.

“Sir are you sure?” The other man said hesitating. “She's still a very strong bender and has an unpredictable nature-” 

“I have her under control.” He commanded as the two men untied her and sat her against the wall.

Lin raised her head and growled. She mustered all the strength she had and launched at the masked figure, as she got close she felt her muscles spasm as she was electrocuted. Lin collapsed on the hard concrete floor.

The man laughed. “Don't bother. That collar you have allows me to bring you down whenever I please.” He walked closer to her and grabbed Lin by the hair raising her head. “So don't get any funny ideas Beifong.” 

‘Beifong.’ She hadn't heard her name in what felt like months. She was too weak to fight him and just let her head lay on the ground below her. 

“A healer will be here to check on your wounds. We wouldn't want you to die on us now, wouldn't we?” He laughed. 

“You know, even for your age you're a pretty little thing.” He said as he caressed Lin’s lips, she tried to bite him. “Of course, I'll have to break you first.” 

He stood up and another man entered. It was an average size man with blue eyes and freckles, he was about her age. Something about him was calming and it allowed the earthbender to focus on him. He carried a vase and a bag and knelt in front of her.

“Heal her and get out, she won't attack you. I will be waiting for you in my temple.” The masked man said as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

The waterbender looked at the chief with pity in his eyes. He positioned the woman on her back and started to undress her. The chief panicked instantly and tried to fight the waterbender fearing for her life.

“No! Stop!” She cried out in terror as she felt the only power she had was being taken from her.

“No! No! Please calm down. I am not here to harm you.” The waterbender stopped and grabbed Lin’s hands pushing her onto her back. “Please, I'm not here to do such a thing. I want to help you. You've lost a lot of blood.” 

She let go of the man’s hands and looked at him with weary eyes. She had never felt more scared and powerless in her life, even when Amon took her bending she didn't feel like this.

“I'm not like them, please allow me to heal you.” The man sat waiting for the earthbender to react. 

Lin didn't move but tears started falling from her eyes as her side started to hurt more than ever. The man decided to continue to undress her. He was gentle and careful where he placed his hands not wanting to frighten the injured woman. Once the dress was off and she was on her undergarments he checked her injuries. 

He grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the dried blood from her face and body. She grunted in pain as he got close to her injured parts. 

“Let me clean your wounds first. I'm sorry, I know this hurts but your injuries are infected and I need to clean them before I heal them.” He said softly as he kept scrubbing. 

She started to cry. The man could do whatever he pleased and she would be too powerless to fight him, she was completely vulnerable. The man looked back at her and moved the hair off her face.

“I have to wash the dirt off your body, that means that I have to undress you completely-” The man looked at Lin with a worried expression.

Lin looked back at him terrified, she had never been in this position. Had never been hurted in this way and now after she was a grown woman she was about to be hurt in one of the most traumatic ways possible. 

She weeped with sorrow as the man finished undressing her completely. He bended water to clean the dirt all over her. He hesitated a few times as he got close to her private parts, but he continued. 

Having her naked he fully inspected the woman. He started healing her side, it was the worst looking injury. The woman tugged tightly on the man’s shirt as she wailed from the pain. He continued until the wound was close. The waterbender then healed her face and checked her head for more injuries.He managed to fuse a few bones and ribs as the woman yelled in agony. 

“They will heal but you need a few sessions to heal completely if you don't want it to scar.” The man said as he grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and started dressing the earthbender. 

Lin felt relief as she felt the security of cloth covering her nakedness. She was still weak and filled with pain but grateful that the waterbender didn't hurt her. 

He grabbed her stained and slashed dress and started packing.

“Wait! My dress!” Lin reached over and grabbed it from him. She pulled the bracelet that was still there, she sighed with relief. She looked at the man knowing that if the masks found out she had it they would take it from her. 

“Can you guard it for me?” She asked with begging eyes. 

“Sure.” He gave her a soft smile and placed the jewel on his bag. “I'll be right back, don't do anything.” 

The man walked outside the room closing the door behind him. A few minutes passed and he returned, he brought food with him and sat down next to Lin. He prompted the woman against the wall and started to feed her. The food was nothing like Katara’s cocking but it was edible. 

The waterbender was patient and kind, he blew on the hot spoon as he slowly fed her. He then gave her some water. “Here, you are severely dehydrated. More than last time.” 

Lin looked at him puzzled, she hadn't seen him before today. The man noticed and smiled.

“You wouldn't be alive without food and water for more than a few days. I would come here every two days to feed you and give you some water. You weren't conscious and I had to bend the food inside your body.”

He sighed and frowed. “I wanted to come daily but it was denied. I hope to see you more often, I want to finish healing you.” 

“Thank you, for everything… for not-” Lin couldn't finish, she didn't want to think about something so horrible. “Just thank you for everything.” 

“I would never turn my back on someone that needs help. That's a waterbender oath.” He smiled.

Lin smiled remembering that Kya had told her something similar. 

“I'm Kenzo, nice to meet you.” The waterbender said as he extended his hand towards Lin.

“Chief Beifong, Chief Lin Beifong.” She shook his hand back.

“Nice to meet you chief.” 

A knock on the door signaled that his time was up. “I must leave now, good luck.” He said as he headed outside. No one entered, not that night anyways.

Lin spent the night thinking of her family, of Kya, her kids. She wanted to be home, she wanted to know if they were okay. She craved her lover’s safe embrace. She cried mourning the pain they were going through and wished the spirits could warn them to stay away and stay safe. It was going to be a long night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An HD version of Kenzo and Lin can be found here: https://sta.sh/02058lld8xvx


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's back y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspire this chapter (in chronological order)
> 
> Beautiful Boy by John Lennon  
> Little Pistol by Mother Mother

The sun was still sleeping when soft footprints started walking towards the two women’s room. Quiet giggling was heard as the door opened. Little Mischievous hands gripped the bed sheets and started tugging at them.

“mama! mama! wake up!” the familiar voice of a child called for attention before two more voices joined.

“Your kids are awake.” The soft voice of a sleepy metalbender interrupted.

“Before sunrise they’re your kids.” The waterbender answered gently.

“Mama! Wake up! You promised!”

Lin drew a big yawn and looked at the kids who were impatiently pulling her off the bed. “I'm up, I'm up!”

The kids cheered as they ran outside the room. She looked at the clock. ‘5 a.m. Damn kids, I could've slept for one more hour.’ She stood up and stretched her limbs before turning to her sleeping lover.

“Kya. Kya wake up…” *sigh* Lin knew that Kya would only wake up if she called her pet names.

“Love, wake up.” She said as she rolled her eyes, smiling.

*giggles* “I love when you call me that.” Kya said, turning to her girlfriend planting a kiss on her lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get up before they start destroying the gifts.” Lin helped Kya up.

They brushed their teeth as they talked. It was the holidays and the kids were eager to open their presents. Kya and Lin had been studying their children to find the best gifts according to their personalities.

“Let's go before their patience runs out.” Kya said as she held the hand of the earthbender.

The two women went down stairs where the kids were in front of a holiday tree.

“Can we open them now moms?!” Daichi asked impatiently.

“Not until we grab ours too.” Kya said as she handed Lin her gift and her sweetheart did the same.

“Stay!” Mizu said as he and his siblings brought a small wooden box from Daichi’s room. The kids were giggling and settled the box in front of their mothers.

“It's our gift to you both! Bumi and Korra helped us!” Aika said proudly.

“Hope you like it.” Daichi said, handing the box to the two women.

Lin and Kya were surprised, none was expecting the kids to give them anything like this. They expected some art piece or a quartz they found and thought of it pretty. Kya slid the lid off and smiled wide, Lin joined her soon after.

The gifts were two ankle bracelets, they were made of threads of different colors, Red, blue and green. They also had two small round ornaments that were green and blue.

“The threads symbolize Mizu, Aika and me.” Daichi said.

“The two ornaments symbolize you two as our moms. And the combination symbolizes…” Aika waited for his younger brother to finish the sentence.

“Family!” He exclaimed with joy.

Kya took a deep breath and placed her hands close to her heart with teary eyes. Lin was already wiping away a tear as she smiled warmly.

“Thank you.” Both women said in unison.

“This is beautiful.” Kya said as the two women put them on their ankles.

“I’m never taking it off.” Lin said smiling.

The kids hugged their mothers and smiled waiting for an order.

“Go get them.” Lin smiled as she pointed to the gifts under the tree.

The kids ran and grabbed their gifts and sat in front of their parents. Aika was already scrapping the gift wrapping.

“Slow down badger-mole one at a time.” Lin said as she looked at her daughter. “Okay, now.”

Aika tore the box open with her nails and teeth. There she found a toy veterinarian kit with a polar bear-dog plushie. The girl screeched with excitement as she hugged the stuffed animal. She kissed her parents and went straight to operation with the poor thing.

Lin chuckled. “I thought it was going to last a few hours before she went all frankenstein with it.”

Kya sighed and smiled in defeat. “I thought the scissors weren't that sharp.”

“My turn!” Daichi said as he opened his.  
He was puzzled at first but then his eyes grew wide as he realized what he was holding. A scroll of earthbending techniques and tickets for a probending match he wanted for months.

“PROBENDING MATCH TICKETS AND MORE BENDING MOVES?!” The kid was jumping and screaming all over the place before running towards Lin and Kya and kissing them both as he profusely thanked his moms.

“Don't lose them!” Lin told his son as he went to his bedroom to save the tickets and play with his new moves.

Mizu looked at the box in front of him trying to open it. The box was a bit bigger than him.

Kya chuckled. “Oh baby! Here, Let me help you with that.”

She bent over and untied the ribbon before letting it fall to the floor. The boy’s curiously peaked and he grabbed the contents.

“Colors!” The boy said with pure joy as he grabbed the small tubes of paint. Lin grabbed the canvas from the box and placed it on the floor so the boy could start playing with it.

“I'm not cleaning this up.” Lin said as he looked that the boy was painting everywhere except the canvas.

“I'll clean it later. Come, open your gift.” Kya winked at Lin making the earthbender smile.

Two boxes remained, Kya was holding one and Lin was holding the other. “You go first.” Lin said as she waited for Kya.

Kya smiled as she started to open the box. She stared smiling at her girlfriend as they both giggled and shared glances. When the lid was off her lips parted in a surprise expression. There, in front of her, was a beautiful white dress with floral patterns the shade of pastel pink and light grey blue. The texture of the silk was soft and welcoming, it made Kya hug it to feel it’s softness.

Kya placed a hand on Lin’s scarred cheek cupping it. “My love, this is beyond breathtaking. I love it, thank you.” Kya then pulled Lin towards her and gave her a sweet kiss.

Lin smiled as she melted into the kiss, not wanting it to end. She frowned when she felt Kya pulled away from her. The warmth of her lover leaving her space.

“Open yours!” Kya said excitedly.

Lin rolled her eyes and smiled, she was less careful untying the wrapping than Kya but she was still gentle in her own way. She could feel the waterbender inpatient, waiting for the reaction of her lover as she watched her movements. Lin pulled a book out of the box. She was a bit puzzled at first. Even though she enjoyed reading she couldn’t remember wanting any specific title.

The earthbender carefully opened the book to find a note from Kya:

“Even though this is only the beginning of our journey, our family will be blessed with more experiences that will fill us with joy as we remember them. My love, we are only getting started. They’re so many adventures we are yet to unravel, and we can’t wait to be by your side for them.

-From the love of your life and your children

Lin swiped each page gently observing each picture, flower, painting and object that was glued to each one. The smells brought vivid memories of the times they had spent together as a family. From the kid’s first night on Republic City to the first Probending tournament they assisted together.

Lin looked at Kya, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you so much Kya, you always know exactly what I want.”

Kya kissed Lin and hugged her. They then stood up and prepared hot cocoa for themselves and the kids.

“We'll be leaving for the air temple later, Tenzin wanted all the family together for a day. The kids will finally meet Su’s other kids besides Opal.” Lin said as she stirred the pot.

“That's great, I'll beat you in a snowball fight… like usual.” Kya said as she hugged Lin from behind.

“If you didn't use your bending it would be fair Kya…”

“Sore loser.”

Lin just smiled and kept stirring. She stopped for a moment and turned around to face Kya. She placed her hands on Kya’s cheeks and kissed her gently.

“I Love you. I'll always love you and I'm so happy that I get to spend my life with you and the kids.”

Kya kissed her back. “I love you too.” She then smirked. “Was I that good last night?”

Lin rolled her eyes and sent her to be with the kids. Kya knew her girlfriend loved when she was sassy.  
______________________

Kya was in her bed alone thinking about this memory, the kids were sleeping with their air cousins a few rooms down the hall in the air temple. She would wake up a lot at night, the anxiety and stress she had consumed her slowly. Kya sat down on the bed and looked at her ankle to find the bracelet. She caressed it as she smiled. The mood quickly soured as she started to cry looking at it. She was having trouble keeping her emotions in check whenever something was about her lover. She wanted her home, she needed her warmth and her soothing words saying that everything will be okay.

“I love you, I will always love you and I will wait until you return to me, my love.” Kya sobbed until she fell asleep.

Until you return to me, my love.  
_____________________

Morning came showing its sunlight, the rays were especially hot today. It had been a long night for everyone, the radio silence of the mafia was becoming deafening as the days passed, and two had already passed and they didn’t have an answer or any instructions yet.

Kya walked downstairs to find Daichi and Meelo fighting while Aika, Ikki and Jinora were playing together. Pema was feeding Rohan and Mizu in the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Kya asked the two boys.

“Meelo doesn’t want to play with me!” Daichi said as he pulled Meelo by the hair.

“I’m a man! You’re a little kid! Go play with Rohan and Mizu!” Meelo yelled as he tried to push the boy away.

“Meelo, Daichi is just two years older than you.” Kya looked at her son. “And if Meelo doesn’t want to play you can ask uncle Bumi to play with you, He’s fun.”

“But he’s so old!” Daichi pouted.

Kya chuckled. “I promise he is very fun, he’s just as fun as aunty Kira! And they are close in age!”

“Really!” Daichi looked outside where Bumi was eating with Bumju. “Okay!”

The boy ran outside and started bugging Bumi until they started playing a few games. Kya was grateful to have such a good brother.

“I'm a man woman!” Meelo said, crossing his arms and looking away at the waterbender.

“Yea right. We all know you still eat your boogers Meloo.” Ikki said as she brushed Aika’s hair.

“It's protein!” The boy yelled.

Kya left the kids to play and fight with each other, she was too tired to care at this point. She walked towards Pema and grabbed one food bowl and started feeding Mizu as they talked.

“Anything new?” Kya asked Pema hoping for something.

“Nothing about Lin, Zhu Li called though. She's coming in an hour with the detective, they arrived two hours ago and The President is briefing them about the last we're abouts of Lin.” Pema answered.

“Where's everyone else?”

“Zuko, Katara, Toph, Suyin, and Tenzin are in his study talking. Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin have been patrolling the city all morning. The airbenders have been helping with that too. And Bumi is outside playing with Daichi.” Pema chuckled.

“I hope that investigator can help us find Lin soon.” Kya said tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh Kya…” Pema hugged the waterbender and kept her close as she tried to fight her emotions.

“I just miss her so much.” Kya said, wiping away her tears.

“We'll find her, it's just a matter of time.”

_______________

Zhu Li arrived at the temple with Varrick. They were bringing news and something else. Three people got out of the ship, Zhu Li and Varrick followed by a hooded figure. They walked towards the temple with rushed steps.

“They're here.” Suyin told Tenzin and the others.

Everyone waited impatiently as the sounds of knocks filled the room. Kya had the kids behind her, bracing herself for anything.

“Come in.” Tenzin Said.

The smaller woman walked in first followed by the handsome (and annoying) man, then by the hooded figure.

“Everyone, I want you to meet the newest member of our team.” Zhu Li said as she let the figure walk in front of her.

“Hello Kya~” The woman said softly with a wide smile.

“Shut up!” Kya shouted in disbelief. She couldn't believe her eyes. The woman in front of her was none other than Kira! The Chief hugged her and Kya received her with open arms before the kids barged in.

“Aunt Kira!” The children said running to hug their aunty.

“There they are! My favorite cubs!” Kira grabbed the three of them in her arms and made gobbling sounds. “Nom! Nom!”

“Stop! HAHAHAHAHA! STOP I’LL PEE MYSELF!!” Aika yelled with pure joy.

It was the first time in a while that the kids were relaxed and happy after they saw Kya’s breakdown. Kira was throwing them in the air and catching them. She hugged and smothered them softly.

“You are the ‘very skilled official’?” Kya asked, amazed.

“The one and only!” Aika and Daichi pulled her to the ground. “oOf- Slow down kids I ain't going anywhere.” She pulled herself up.

“I got the call about Lin and offered myself for the position. I have done hundreds of search and rescues so I have plenty of experience. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to help my friends.”

“You don't know how glad I am to see you again.” Kya said softly, still wearing that beautiful smile.

Tenzin walked in front of Kya and stretched his hand, looking at Kira with a soft expression. “I am Councilman Tenzin, Kya’s brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chief Kimochi.”

“Please, just Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you Councilman Tenzin. Thank you for accommodating me in such a short notice.”

“You're staying here?” Kya asked.

“Just for tonight, if I even get to sleep at all. I have to sit down and talk to the team.”

Kira then looked around to find many unfamiliar faces. She blushed remembering the display of childishness she had done in front of a group of strangers.

“This is our team, we were all waiting for your arrival. Korra and the other kids aren't here yet, but we are.” Tenzin said smiling.

Kira was about to ask about the avatar’s arrival time when she saw Toph. She went pale and started walking back out from the door, but before she could back out completely Toph punched her with all her might straight on the face. Kira fell to the ground, her nose bleeding.

“Kira!” Daichi screeched as he saw her fall running towards her.

“Mother!” Suyin yelled and ran after Toph grabbing her fist. “What are you doing!?”

“How dare you show your face here Kimochi.” Toph snarled with gritted teeth.

Kira looked up, whipping the blood of her nose. “I’m not here to fight, I have my orders.” She got up and brushed the dirt off her butt smirking. “But I have to admit, that was a great one even for someone your age. I deserved it anyways.”

Toph got in position to strike again when Kya got in front of her.

“This isn't the time! She's here to find Lin, to help us!” Kya’s voice was pleading now. “Please, not in front of the kids Toph. I understand the gravity of Kira’s actions in the past, but right now we must find Lin.”

Toph stood straight and pointed a finger at Kira. “I'm not done with you. Once Lin is back I'll give you what you deserved so many years ago.” She then bended the earth under Kira’s feet making her fall on her behind.

The metalbender walked straight back to the temple disappearing from everyone's sight.

“I'll go talk to her. She can't be doing this!” Suyin said before Katara stopped her.

“I'll handle this.” Katara said as she followed her old friend.

After Katara and Toph were gone, Bumi appeared with a handkerchief and handed it to Kira.

“Sorry, Beifongs. Am I right?” He joked.

Kira smiled warmly, the airbender had a great sense of humor.

Everyone else sat at the kitchen table in a circle. The current Chief of police of Ba Sing Se brought all the information she had gathered about the terrorist group. From pictures and tape to maps of locations and suspected gang members. She was still holding the handkerchief against her bloody nose as she spoke.

“I've been tracking them for the past twelve years by myself, the leads have always gone cold until now. Their leader is called Balan, he is said to be a master bender. I don't know which element he possesses. I suspect he’s a firebender but my knowledge is limited working on this alone.” Kira said as she placed documents on the table.

“The group is very skilled when it comes to disappearances. They can make a whole nation vanish before your very eyes and you wouldn't notice till it was too late.”

“Why don't you have support? I'm sure the firenation and many others would have extended their hands back then like they do now.” Zuko asked puzzled. He was sure Izumi would have extended a hand to help, it's what he taught her to do after all.

“We did one time…” Kira looked back at the table as her expression darkened. “And we lost a hundred lives, that's why I decided to continue alone.”

Kya placed her hand on top of Kira’s clenched fist. “It wasn't your fault.” She said softly.

Kira looked away from her. “I was their chief, I should've known better.”

Suyin took notice of the gesture and how Kira rubbed her thumb against Kya’s palm. ‘What do you think you're doing…’ She thought in silence.

“I'm here not for the assistance of people, I just need each of you to answer my questions. I do this alone, it's safer that way.”

“Not going to happen.” Toph’s voice interrupted the firebender's talk as she walked towards the table with Katara next to her. “Wherever you go we go. That's off the table.”

Kira stood up pushing the seat. “With all due respect, I'm not guiding anyone to their death again. I will go alone, it's safer this way and I already know the steps to take.”

“I don't care, that same selfishness is what's been holding you. Twelve years and you still haven't captured them? Pathetic.” Toph’s voice was like alcohol to an open wound. She glared at the firebender before continuing. “I will accompany you to the misión myself if that's what it takes.”

“Mother!” Suyin raised her voice standing up from her seat. She wanted to continue but Toph raised her hand palm to stop her.

Kira laughed roughly, a laugh of defiance and anger. “You? You don't have half the strength necessary for this grueling task and you know it.” She walked in front of Toph and stared at her with a death glare.

“I'm not endangering others for your selfishness Toph.”

With that Kira walked back to the table and addressed Tenzin who was looking anxious over the whole interaction.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Councilman Tenzin, but I wish to get back to the station and start my investigation immediately. Lord Zuko-” She bowed low in respect and admiration. “It was my pleasure meeting such wise men and women.” She looked at Katara, Suyin and Kya.

She went to grab her bags and head towards the door when a soft hand grabbed her cloak. Kira looked down to find Mizu and Aika pulling her back.

“You said you wouldn't leave until you meet Korra!” Tears formed in the young girl’s eyes.

Kira drew a big sigh. “Fine, let's go wait for her outside okay?”

“Okay!” The two kids perked up and Daichi followed, holding Kira’s briefcase.

Kira grabbed the two bags and headed towards the docks with the three kids on her heels.

“You're just gonna let her close to the kids?” Toph asked in a harsh tone.

“Kira has never harmed my children, she is kind to them Toph!” Kya walked angrily towards her in-law. “She has changed! Lin forgave her, and I think you should too.”

“I'm not going to-”

“For Lin, after this you can hate her all you want, but please let's just try to keep the peace.”

Toph mumbled something under her breath before facing Kya. “Fine…but first strike and she's out!”

“First one and she's out.” Kya agreed, hoping Kira wouldn't get on her bad side.

_______

Back at the docks a flying bison was approaching. The kids started howling at the animal when a slightly smaller animal started barking and howling back at them.

“That's Naga, Korra’s polar bear-dog! And the bison is Juicy, he's Opal’s!” Daichi explained.

Kira walked over the group, first meeting the avatar.

“Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you. I’m Chief Kimochi, but you can call me Kira.” She smiled warmly.

Korra shook her hand. “Nice to meet you Kira, I hope you bring news about Lin.” She went straight to the point.

“Tenzin will brief you.” She said before Bolin stormed his way in front of Korra.

“I'm Bolin and this is my girlfriend Opal!” He said shaking her hand ferociously. “Oh and! That's Ikki, Jinora and Meelo, they're Tenzin’s kids! And-”

“Let her breathe Bolin!” Mako interrupted. “I'm Mako, nice to meet you.”

Kira looked at him up and down and smiled widely.

“Ah, so you are detective Mako. The chief’s pride and joy of the department. She speaks highly of you, I would like to see that in person Detective.” Kira shook his hand with great pleasure.

“And she's Asami Sato, my girlfriend and the CEO of Sato Industries.” Korra said as she pulled Asami to the front.

Kira and Asami locked eyes. The firebender’s eyes went wide, she looked at her with awe before catching herself and blushing. Asami smiled shyly and extended her hand to greet the Chief only to be met by air.

“I have to go now, be good, the three of you and stay out of trouble.” Kira told the children as she grabbed her things and walked towards the boat.She didn't look back as she took her things and left without another word.

“We'll that was rude!” Meelo said, shaking his head.

“She probably didn't see my hand. She must be exhausted from traveling so many hours.” Asami looked back at the boy, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“Grandma Toph was mean to her, maybe that's why she's so weird.” Daichi said before holding Asami’s hand and walking with her to the temple. “Don't worry, I bet tomorrow she'll like you!”

Asami looked back at the moving boat only to see Kira in the distance, not looking back, not even for a second.

“Yea, I bet.” Asami said in a low wondering voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start posting the artwork on my Tumblr because it's way too much of a hassle to do it here. I will post the link as soon as it is uploaded!


	4. The First Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Team Avatar head to the crime scene. A new member is added to the group.
> 
> Trigger Warning! Strong Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:  
> Copycat by Billie Eilish  
> Let you down by NF  
> Unsteady by X Ambassadors

The sun was starting to settle over the horizon as Team Avatar and the kids headed to the temple. The kids ran inside with Mako and Bolin while the girls stayed behind. The avatar approached Kya with a confused expression.

“Kira seems… interesting?” Korra said as she hugged Kya.

“Did something happen?” Kya asked with a hint of worry. They started talking as they headed towards the porch.

“Nothing major, she just ignored Asami completely. At least she seems to like Mako. She's a bit odd.” Korra said as she leaned on the door frame crossing her arms.

“She's bad news that's what she is!” Toph joined in the conversation.

“Mom, now it's not the time for this.” Suyin charmed in, trying to take Toph away.

“Kya you can't be blind! I'm blind and even I could sense the uneasiness she brought!” The earthbender said angrily as she paced back and forth. 

“Your hatred towards her is making you see things where they aren't.” Kya said as she followed her in-law with her gaze.

“Korra, you saw how rude she was to Asami! Tell her!” Toph pointed at the girl.

“L-look it could've been a misunderstanding! She looked shocked to see Asami. Maybe she confused her for someone else.” Korra tried to avoid a confrontation. 

“She looked like she'd seen a ghost.” Asami added. “It happens.” 

“She's hiding something and I can feel it deep in my bones.” Toph said as her foot jumped up and down anxiously.

“Did you have anything to do with her bleeding nose?” Opal asked, squinting her eyes at her gran-gran.

“She's lucky Kya and Suyin stopped me. I would've whipped the island with her face.” Toph said angrily proud.

“Why would you do that?!” Korra asked looking at Toph expectantly.

Suyin and Kya looked at each other like she had asked the most intrusive question ever. Korra then looked at the two older women and backed away towards Opal and Asami. 

Toph stood straight and stared in front of her to no one in particular. “She almost killed Lin when they were younger. Which such violence it scared me back then.” Her expression darkened with pain. “How can a kid be so cruel and cold? The only reason Lin is alive it's because Kira had a sudden moment of remorse before the final blow, or at least that's my suspicion, she did take her to the hospital herself.” 

“She has a few scars from the event.” Suyin said as she stood next to her mother looking at her daughter and the other two girls. 

“I thought Lin didn't tell you that she'd done it.” Kya said, confused.

“She didn't, eye witness did however.” Her expression softened a bit. “And she’s a horrible liar.” 

Kya placed a hand on Toph’s shoulder. “She's different, I've been a witness to it, Lin was too. Kira has never hurt the children even if she had the chance to. You have to trust me, she has changed. I've seen it, Lin saw it too.” 

Toph sighed. “I don't trust her. I can still feel her emptiness, her rage is still deep inside her. That part of Kira is still there and she's just waiting for the time to snap. She's not like Kuvira, she doesn't need a reason to be violent, she just is.” 

“I will not allow another member of the family to be hurt again by her, especially my grandkids.” Toph placed her hand on top of Kya’s. 

“I trust my daughter and I trust you, but I'm not taking any chances with that time bomb, I don't want any of the kids near her under no circumstances.” 

Toph just turned around and headed towards the kitchen where Pema and Katara were. Mako and Bolin passed by her as they joined the others. 

“Is something wrong with the Chief?” Mako asked, looking at Toph. He had borrowed the nickname from Lin who always called her mother by her old rank.

“We'll explain later, right now we have to focus on our tasks.” Korra said as she looked for Tenzin while Asami followed.

Bolin looked at Opal waiting for something. “Gran-gran really doesn't like Kira, and for good reason.” That's as far as she would get to tell him at the moment as they followed Korra and Asami.

Su and Kya stayed behind and waited to be alone before they resumed talking. 

“You believe people change, you have to believe me when I say she has.” Kya said to Su.

“If you had seen how devastated mom was at the hospital those days, you wouldn't doubt her.” Suyin said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “Imagine your oldest child almost bludgeoned to death by her classmate? Imagine seeing a young Bumi bandaged up with blood still on his face?”

“I'm sorry that's not what I-” Kya was cut off by Su bringing her hand up.

“The point is that, it's hard for mom to see her again after what she did, even when Lin accepted her apology.” Suyin cupped Kya’s face.

“Just beware of her, not all changes are permanent and not everyone can change.” Suyin added before hugging Kya. ‘And I don't trust her around you or the kids.’ She kept her last opinion to herself.

The moon had risen by the time they stopped talking and they headed inside for dinner and rest for the next day.

______________

Kira had arrived at the Air Temple docks in the morning before the sun came out. She wanted Tenzin to take her to where Lin was attacked to get a view of the crime scene up close and personal. It may have been a few weeks but she wanted to see what remained of the place. 

Kira wasn't stupid, she knew that Toph was there and probably up so she waited till she saw the airbender’s start moving to approach the temple carefully. She wasn't alone, her partner Zeran was with her. A firebending woman that she met when she transferred from Republic City to Ba Sing Se. Her hair had greyed just like Kira’s but her aqua eyes were still as vibrant as ever. She wore her police uniform alongside her chief. Her hair was a bit shorter than Kira’s long flowing sea of silver, and was curly.

“You knock the door first so if Toph answers it will take a moment for her to notice me behind you.” Kira told her companion.

“She's blind not stupid you idiot.” Zeran shook her head.

“I know that asshead, but she won't hurt you. And it's Chief in front of her, I don't want them to think I'm weak with my subordinates.”

Zeran chuckled. “Aye, Aye Chief Dumbass.” 

They were great friends so they were very comfortable with harsh jokes when they were alone. When they approached the temple Zeran was quick to go from snarky to professional.

“We're here Chief.” Zeran said as she knocked on the door. “Police!”

They were relieved when a boy opened the door. It was Meelo picking his nose.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He blurted out with a bland expression.

“Councilman Tenzin.” Kira said. Meelo recognized her immediately.

“Dad! The rude lady is back!” He yelled as he moved from the door to let them in.

“We'll wait outside.” Kira said as she stood back from the porch and waited for the man.

“Kira!” Kya ran and hugged her friend.

Kira went to hug her back when she noticed the Beifong women staring at her, even Opal joined her mother and gran-gran on their famous ‘Beifong stare’. She noticed and kept her hand to herself. She gave Kya a smile and waited for Tenzin to approach them. 

“Chief, I wasn't expecting you so early.” Tenzin said as he shook her hand.

“Apologies, I left in a rush and forgot to tell you.” Kira shook his hand firmly. “This is detective Zeran, she is my second in command and my partner. She will be helping with the investigation.” 

“Detective Zeran nice to-”

“I thought you wanted to do this by yourself.” Toph interrupted as she walked forward.

“Today's task is simple, I just wanted her to familiarize herself with everyone, since she will be Kya's and the kid’s bodyguard from now on. Zeran knows her place, and follows orders to the letter. I took consideration and realized I should use all the help I can get.” Kira responded with a calm and concentrated tone.

Zeran nodded and approached Kya giving her a handshake.

“I will be at your service.” Zeran said her eyes were sharp and intimidating.

“Oh so you wouldn't mind if Mako, Korra and Asami went along in this ‘simple mission’ Am I correct?” Toph asked.

Kira looked up to see them next to Suyin. She glared at Asami.

Toph continued moving until she was face to face with the tall woman.

“You wouldn't want to be _selfish_ now that you need all the help you can get.” Toph smirked.

Before Kira could respond the children spotted her and ran towards her. She gave a genuine smile as she held the three of them in her arms. Glaring at Toph with a victorious smile. She knew Toph could sense it.

Kya froze not knowing what to do. Toph was there and she was clear she didn't want Kira close to her grandchildren. She was totally gonna get an ass chewing later.

“Can we go with you!?” Daichi asked energetically.

Kira put the children down and bent to be at eye level with them. 

“I need you three cubs for an important task actually.” Kira looked at Kya and winked. She stood straight and grabbed something from her bag. It was a small detective kit and a few scrolls. 

“I need you to find a treasure hidden in this very island. Only the smartest (She looked at Daichi) Bravest (She looked at Aika) and sweetest (She looked at Mizu) can solve this!” She handed the kit to Zeran and looked at the three of them.

“I expect nothing but the best from the best cubs that I know.” She saluted them. “Good luck!” 

The kids saluted her and followed Zeran towards the temple holding the kit. Kira smiled at the sight of happy children running around. 

“Okay, let's go.” Kira said, all serious now. “The sooner we start the sooner she's home (Referring to the missing Beifong).” 

The boat was waiting when Korra grabbed Kira and pulled her on top of Naga. 

“Hey! What are you- Oof!” 

“This is much faster!” Korra said as she waited for the other three members to join her.

“This is too much weight for her Avatar.” Kira said before flinching when she felt Asami hold on to her waist. When it dawned on her who was touching her she sighed in annoyance. 

“Come on, she's fine. I wouldn't make her do something that was too much for her! And look at her she's wagging her tail!” Korra said as she got in front of Kira and held the rains. 

“You might want to hold on Chief!” Mako said.

The polar-dog bolted towards the water with fast trots. She jumped in and Korra quickly made an air bubble as Naga swam to the other edge. The avatar helped her by using waterbending propellers. 

Bolin held on to Mako as he held on to Asami. Kira was trying her best not to fall from either side while trying to keep herself as far away from Asami as she physically could.

“This is fun!” Bolin said laughing at the poor woman’s visible discomfort.

Finally they surfaced on the other side. Asami was still tightly gripping at Kira, almost frozen in the moment. Kira brushed Asami’s hand roughly as she got off the animal and brushed her armor. 

“Well now we can take the car, I need some traditional travel.” Kira said walking towards a jeep.

“We can take my car! It's a sports model and it's very fast!” Asami said following close behind the firebender, something about her made Asami want to prove herself to her.

“I don't need your charity work, Miss Sato. Now go get the Avatar.” Kira snarled as she got in the jeep. 

Asami was taken aback, she felt embarrassed and hurted by the other woman’s reaction. She didn't want to flaunt her money or anything, she just wanted to aid in the help to find Lin. 

'It's okay, she’s just stressed.’ Asami thought as she went to get Korra and the two brothers. 

_________

Back at the temple Kya was getting the scolding of her life. Not even Katara had ever been close to being that rough with her. Zeran was running around the temple chasing clues with the kids.

“And you just stood there! Unbelievable!” Toph said pacing back and forth.

“I haven't told them that they can't be close to their aunt yet!”

“She's not their aunt! She's a stranger!” Toph yelled at the waterbender.

“They love her and they are going through a hard time! If Kira makes them happy, why would I take that away Toph?!” Kya barked back.

“Do you love her too?” Toph was brutal and relentless.

“Excuse me?!” Kya asked in disbelief. Her question taking her aback.

“I asked if you loved her. Does she make you feel happy too? It's that why you don't want her to leave?” Toph kept talking, her words hit Kya like knives.

Kya was enraged by Toph’s accusations. “YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?!” Kya blurted her face red with tears running down her face.

“The love of my life is out there! Hurt! And you have the audacity of accusing me of being unfaithful?!” 

“You have no fucking idea what I'm going through!” The waterbender stormed out of the kitchen and went towards her room. 

Toph just stood there, shocked, not knowing if she should follow her or let her cool off. 

“Great job mom, now you managed to not only hurt her feelings but also insult her at the same time.” Suyin spoke walking towards her mother.

“I fucked up bad didn't I.” Toph said, feeling Suyin’s movements. 

“Yep, you sure did.” She sat at the table. “Let her cry her rage out, she isn't Kira but she's hurt and you aren't good with soft apologies.” 

Toph sat next to her daughter, not speaking. She had been cruel to Kya, and it was just dawning on her what she had accused her daughter-inlaw of doing. 

The earthbender sighed and leaned back on the chair.

_________

Korra sat in the front passenger seat next to Kira. They rode around town while Korra pointed out monuments and places to the firebender and her companion. 

“Next to that building is Fransua’s Bakery, they make some delicious strawberry pies! You have to try some!” 

“I will, but now we have to-”

“And that's the park that has my name!” 

“Yes, now. Korra-”

“Oh and that's Cabbage Corp Enterprises!” 

“Cub!” Kira yelled, drawing Korra’s attention back to her.

“Direct me to the crime scene.” Kira told Korra.

“Sure, just stay in this lane and continue straight. The scene is marked off and police are always patrolling so you'll find it quickly.” Korra said as she sat down.

Korra fidgeted with her hand as she sat in silence. 

“So, Chief. Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Korra said to the firebender.

“Yes Korra?” Kira responded, not taking her eyes off the road. 

“Why do you call people cubs? Is it because you see them inferior to you?” 

Kira laughed with genuine humor. “I call kids, cubs because cubs are the children of the animal kingdom.” She looked at Korra and back at the road. “It's something I say out of endearment. I also call young adult cubs because they aren't completely grown.” 

“That's adorable!” Asami expressed not getting any reaction from the firebender.

After a long uncomfortable silence Kira started talking.

“So, Bolin, I knew that I had seen your face before and it turns out that you are Nuktuk from the movers. Gotta admit that I enjoyed those movers. You have talents. And that's without mentioning how strong of a bender you are. I was very impressed when Lin told me you were a lavabender.” Kira praised the young man.

“She told you? Wow that's heartwarming.” Bolin said while sniffing with teary eyes.

“She has her soft moments.” Kira said before addressing Mako.

“And you. She is very proud of you. Lin helds you on high steam as her most devoted pupil. I can say with all confidence that she's impressed by your policing skills.” Kira said as she looked at Mako through the mirror.

He blushed and smiled to the praises. “What can I say? A student can only be as good as their teacher.” 

“What did she say about me?!” Korra almost yelled.

Kira chuckled. “She thinks you're annoying.”

Korra frowned and sat back murmuring under her breath.

“But she also thinks you're brave, kind and just. She sees greatness in you. She cares about you guys, even when she doesn't show it.” 

Korra was smiling wide as the three young benders were gushing about Lin’s thoughts about them. They didn't notice Asami’s hurt expression as she felt left out from the group. 

“We are here.” Kira said as she slowed the jeep down. 

The building still had police tape around it, debris still covered the entrance and patio. Kira got out of the jeep as the others followed. She looked back to see Asami and stopped her.

“You're good following instructions?” Kira asked the girl.

Asami quickly grew a big smile, it was the first time Kira had addressed her at all. She wasn't going to let her down.

“Yes chief!” She said a little bit louder and enthusiastic than she thought. 

Kira threw the keys of the jeep and Asami caught them. “Be a good girl and stay with Naga.” She smirked.

The smile vanished from her face as she looked at Korra who was giving her two thumbs up and grinning like an idiot.

“Yes chief.” She gave a fake smile and got on the jeep angry and annoyed.

‘What's her deal?!’ She thought frustrated.

The four of them walked inside, Kira walked around the destroyed apartment looking for something.

“Korra, Bolin, take the ground floor. Mako come with me upstairs. If you see anything odd or out of place you call me immediately.” Kira ordered. 

The team searched the building up and down while Kira took pictures. Team avatar had already seen the place so they didn't notice anything new. 

“I don't see anything strange comparing it from last time we were here.” Mako said to his brother and Korra.

“Yeah, is there anything in particular you're looking for Chief?” Korra asked the firebender.

Kira graced her hand over the wall, the scratches and marks left behind on the struggle. 

“No, I just wanted to see it for myself. Do you mind if I spent a moment alone? I'll get to the jeep soon.” Kira asked softly.

“Sure.” Mako responded before ushering Korra and Bolin towards the jeep where Asami was brushing Naga’s hair.

Kira walked towards the biggest bedroom, it looked like Lin’s room. She walked touching the walls and inspecting everything. She then walked inside the bathroom where a full body mirror was shattered, it still had some blood from that horrible night. 

“Oh Lin. Why did it have to be you?”

Kira continued walking in the bathroom when she almost fell when her foot got caught in an uneven tile.

“What the-” 

Kira knelt down and threw the tile away to find a metal box. When she opened she found a recorder, Kira was shocked. This was a breakthrough!

She placed the box on her bag and headed towards the jeep. Asami was in the front seat next to Korra.

“The police station. Now.” Kira said.

Asami turned the key and they headed towards the station. They took turns asking her questions but she didn't pay attention to them. Her gaze was focused on nothing in particular. She was lost in thought. When they arrived she got off and didn't look back, she headed towards her office and shut the door behind her.

“Is she weird or is it just me?” Bolin asked. 

“She's weird.” Korra answered. The team left the jeep and rode Naga back towards the temple.

Kira locked herself in her office, she grabbed the recorder and placed it on the player. Static played for the first minute before a voice interrupted.

“Hello, Hello! Greetings to whomever is hearing this recording. I am the leader of The Masked Mafia and we have your precious Chief-”

Kira listened repeatedly for hours and hours without breaks.

________________

*knock, knock, knock*

“Who is it?” Kya said in a low voice.

“The only and only.” Toph answered before opening the door slowly.

Kya was sitting on the window looking down at the kids as they played with Zeran. They looked happy as they tackled her and pushed her playfully. She hugged them and pushed them away as she ran away making the kids follow her.

“Seems like the kids are having some fun.” Toph said as she sat next to Kya.

“I'm sorry kid, I lost my head for a moment.”

“Can you feel her?” Kya asked, not looking away from the window.

“I know she's alive but I can't feel her. I can't see her.” Toph said with a tired expression. “We'll find her… right?” 

Kya was taken aback by Toph’s uncertainty.

“We will, I know we will Toph.” Kya placed a hand on Toph’s shoulder and felt her shudder.

“I was so bad to her, Kya. All these years I left her, I abandoned her. I'm such a horrible mother. I let her down so many times.” Toph had tears running down her face.

“I'm scared that when she comes back she'll never forgive me for not protecting her like a mother should and I would be losing her all over again.” Toph let silent sobs filled the air before Kya wrapped her in her arms.

“Toph, Lin loves you so much. She's so proud of you, she always has been.” Kya massaged circles on Toph’s back.

“She would spend hours talking about you to the kids, telling stories about your adventures. How you overcame so many things, how you invented metalbending, how you trained my father to earthbend. She's proud of her mother Toph, she's proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Toph whispered as she whipped her tears. She then shoved Kya and punched her in the arm.

“Ow!” Kya massaged her arm as she gave Toph a playful smile.

“I'm not gonna get soft like Lin.” She smiled and left the room.

  
  


Team Avatar had arrived on the island. Asami seemed angry and didn't talk on the way there.

“What's up with you today?” Mako asked.

“Nothing!” Asami barked back.

She got off Naga and headed straight to the kitchen avoiding Korra, Bolin and Mako.

“What's with her?” Bolin asked Korra.

Korra shrugged her shoulders before heading inside. 

  
  


Zuko, Katara, Toph, Kya and Suyin were eating dinner at the table while the kids were eating next to them with Zeran and Bumi. They had spent all day playing and looked exhausted, the firebender on the other hand looked like she could play with them for a few hours more before breaking a sweat. 

“Asami correct?” Zeran said as Asami sat down next to her.

“Yes, you're Zeran right?”

Zeran nodded. “What's eating you? Your aura is heavier than a dragon.” 

“Your boss seems to hate me for some reason.” Asami said as Pema placed a plate in front of her. “Thank you Pema.”

“Eat up sweetie.” Pema said before returning to the kitchen.

“Who, Kira? Nah, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't have a hate bone in her whole body.” Zeran said as she picked her and the kid’s plate.

“I disagree.” Toph joined in.

“Here we go again.” Suyin sighed.

Kya just sighed.

Zeran smiled. “She doesn't hate you Asami, she probably just doesn't like you or finds you annoying.” 

“Wow, thanks. That sure makes me feel better.” Asami said as she played with the spoon.

“Don't play with your food.” Zeran said before helping Pema with the dishes.

After a few minutes the two women came out of the kitchen and Zeran grabbed Mizu.

“You smell like you need a shower buddy.” She started walking away before Toph stopped her.

“His _mother_ will take care of that.” The earthbender said sharply.

Zeran smiled and handed Mizu to Kya. Daichi and Aika followed their mother upstairs. 

The firebender sat down, Toph didn't intimidate her. She, however, wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict. 

Bolin, Mako and Korra sat down and Pema placed their food in front of them. They said their thanks and quickly dug in.

“The food was great Pema, I haven't had a meal like that in weeks.” Zeran smiled at Pema.

“At least someone likes my cooking!” Pema said, smiling tiredly.

“I know what you're doing and it won't work with us.” Suyin said to the firebender.

“Suyin come on, she just-” Lord Zuko was interrupted by Toph.

“We know you don't like us, neither does Kira.” The matriarch Beifong spoke.

“You're a truth serum, ask me.” Zeran sat straight both feet on the floor. “Humor me.” Her expression was bland, showing no fear nor anger, her vitals reflected this.

They all exchanged glances before Suyin started.

“Who are you?” Suyin asked.

“My name is Zeran, I am a firebender police officer from Ba Sing Se.” 

“What are you doing here.” Mako continued.

“My task is to protect Kya and her children at all costs.” 

“Are you hiding something?” Korra asked

Zeran smirked. “Of course, aren't we all?” 

“Answer the question.” Suyin snapped.

“I just did.” Zeran said, smirking.

“You think this is a joke?” Toph said anger in her words.

“No. This is a matter of life and death. My task was clear, protect Kya and her children at all costs.” 

“Are you or Kira working for the masks?” Lord Zuko finally asked, hoping that the questioning would stop and they could avoid another fight.

“No.” Zeran said, not breaking eye contact with Suyin.

Toph eyebrows furrowed before they relaxed. “She's telling the truth.” 

Zeran never broke, was never nervous or showed signs of stress when she was questioned. She had proved to be truthful.

“What are you hiding then?” Mako asked with a confused expression.

“I accidentally lost the ‘treasure’ of the treasure hunt and I don't have anything to replace it with.” Zeran placed a hand on her brow. “The chief is going to kill me.” She chuckled.

Asami laughed. “What was so important about some toy?” 

Zeran looked at the woman with a dead expression. “It was a very expensive and rare bending scroll.”

“ _oh_.” Asami said as she continued eating. “She's going to be very disappointed then.” She winked before laughing. 

“I like you!” Bolin said to Zeran.

“I like you too, Nuktuk.” 

“You've seen the movers!?” Bolin yelled.

“That's a conversation for later.”

Zeran stood up and looked out of the window to see a boat and someone approaching. And they were _running_.

“Trouble!” She yelled before running upstairs towards Kya.

Team Avatar had barely finished eating dinner when they got up and looked outside. They couldn't see the face of the intruder. Before they got into position and the airbender kids bursted in, Toph yelled.

“Call down everyone, it's just trouble incarnated.” 

Everyone looked at her puzzled and ready to fight.

*Sigh* “It's just Kira.”

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone as Kira knocked on the door. 

“I'll get it.” Mako said standing up and heading towards the door.

When he turned the doorknob Kira busted in, sweating and out of breath. She collected herself before walking towards the dinner table.

“Cubs, out. Now. Zeran, take them outside.” She addressed the children including Tenzin’s.

Meelo was hesitant before Kira glared at him with cold eyes. The kids were quickly ushered outside by the firebending woman.

“That includes you four.” Kira said, addressing Team Avatar.

“What?! I'm the avatar I'm staying with!” Korra protested before Kira walked towards her towering her.

“ **_out._ **” She said in a voice cold and terrifying. 

Bolin took Korra’s arm and dragged her outside, Mako and Asami following behind them. Once the kids were outside she placed the metal box and the player on the kitchen table.

Kira then walked towards all windows and doors and covered them.

“What's inside this recording is beyond horrific, if someone here feels like they can't handle it now it's the time to leave.” Kira said looking around before Pema excited and Katara hesitated. 

“It's bad… and it's Lin.” Kira repeated.

Katara got close to Toph and placed her hand on top of the metalbender’s. Kya’s heart was beating out of her chest with dread as she held onto Suyin.

The room was now occupied only by Lord Zuko, Katara, Toph, Suyin, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin and Kira. The firebender glanced at Bumi and Katara.

“Now or never.” 

“We are staying.” Bumi said firmly. 

“Very well.” Kira connected all the cables and set up the recording without starting it.

“This morning I went to Lin’s apartment, where the attack happened. Mako, Bolin and Korra were with me. We inspected the whole apartment from top to bottom. Under the tile of the bathroom I found this.” Kira said pointing at the recorder.

“I have been listening to it all day and taking notes, from my calculations there are four individuals counting Lin and one of them must be Balan.” Kira placed a finger on the play button.

“What you are about to hear are screams of a woman in agony, someone that it's being tortured to an inch of their life. In my years of policing I have never heard something so terrifying and heartbreaking, and I work with children and abuse cases.”

Kira looked up at Toph, Suyin and Kya.

“I will understand if you do not want to witness this, once you hear it, it won't go away.” 

Suyin and Kya had already tears streaming down their face and a lump on their throats. Toph couldn't speak, she was trying her best not to break down in front of them but she felt like she was about to faint.

Su and Kya nodded and Kira waited for Toph, once Toph signaled she pressed play. A minute of static passed before a voice could be heard. 

  
  
  


“Hello, Hello! Greetings to whomever is hearing this recording. I am the leader of The Masked Mafia and we have your precious Chief of police. Lin Beifong.”

The muffled sounds of a woman could be heard in the background.

“As you know, Miss Beifong here has something, I mean someone, that belongs to me. Three kids.”

They could hear more voices of men joining in the room from the recording.

“If you're hearing this it means that you have four days to bring my children back to me. Aika, Daichi and Mizu-” 

Hearing her children’s name come out of the recording made Kya tremble in fear and horror as Suyin strongly gripped her hand.

Groaning could be heard in the background as Lin's voice started to be more noticeable.

“- if not well. Let us just vocalize it.” 

Laughter could be heard before Lin’s yells of pain broke through the recorder with such force the table trembled making everyone except Kira walk back.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP M-” Before Lin could finish, the crunching of bones and wet thuds started getting louder throughout the recording. Metal against flesh. You could hear Lin pleading and trying to fight back only for it to be in vain.

Suyin couldn't hold it anymore and bent down and started vomiting, everything being too intense for her. She had overestimated herself, she had never heard violence like this, and now she had and wasn't ready. Her sister was being tortured and she couldn't do anything.

When the thuds stopped you could hear the wheezing and coughing coming from the woman on the other side of the recording, before she dry heaved. You could hear her trying to scream in agony only to be met by her own broken voice.

“Now, she'll live. She's a strong girl. The deal is simple, return what you have stolen and I will give you your chief back. Desist and well-” 

The sound of electricity and inhuman yelling broke the silence as Lin was being electrocuted.

“You have been warned. See you in the mountains, little fox.” Evil laughs erupted before it ended.

The recording came to a halt. Toph was frozen and cold to the touch. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. It was too much and too real for her, the only way her body could react was by shutting down. The old woman kneeled on the floor and screamed. Pain and anguish filled her senses as she listened to her oldest daughter's pleading. Her heart shattered and her hope fading, her daughter was going to end up tortured to death and there was nothing she could do.

Kira didn't know what to do, she couldn't comfort the woman, that could only bring her more pain. But she could’t leave either. Suyin was at the verge of fainting while Kya was an emotional wreck. Tenzin and Bumi held on to Kya as she sobbed, the love of her life was being murdered in front of her and there was nothing she could do. 

Lord Zuko comforted Suyin and held her close to him, his embrace feeling like the only thing that could keep her safe. 

Kira disconnected the equipment and headed outside, she didn't face any of the children or the avatar herself and just walked out. When she got to the outside stairs of the temple she started to puke violently. She sobbed before Zeran grabbed her. She was still human, and in her humanity she was still vulnerable.

between sobs she looked up to her old friend. “We must find her, we must find her quickly.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys find this chapter? 👀
> 
> Like always the drawing of this chapter will be posted on my tumblr (Cherrych0nk) and later here!


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter was:
> 
> Skinny Love by Bon Iver  
> Bored by Billie Eilish

Gasps and Coughs filled the air as Lin was woken up with cold water. 

“Hey there princess. How was your little nap? Was it _refreshing_?” The masked man laughed.

“Take the collar and ropes off and face me like a man.” Lin barked.

The last few days had been grueling. She had been beaten and electrocuted relentlessly. Kenzo had been appearing more often as Lin was used as a fighting dummy and her injuries had been getting more painful.

They didn't ask for anything, they didn't question her. They just attacked like animals. Brutal, cruel and bloodthirsty. She had tried to manipulate them into giving her something but they never spoke. She couldn't ask Kenzo, they were always being watched.

“Today will be a special day!” The man said as he grabbed Lin by her collar. The same man from the first night, their leader, she assumed.

“We are sending a message!” He laughed.

Lin looked up confused as he exited the room. Three more men entered, they gagged her and placed a sack over her head before they started moving her from the room. Lin could hear them talking but couldn't understand anything, they talked in code words. After more than twenty minutes Lin arrived at a cold room, it felt humid and a complete one eighty from the room she was previously in.

The men took the sack off her head but kept her gag on. She was sitting on a cold metal chair that she couldn't bend. 'Platinum’ She thought as she scanned the room. 

three men, one recorder and her metal chair. No weapons, no armor, no army. Just the five of them in an empty room. It was a huge place though, like an abandoned factory of sorts.

“It's showtime little girl. Let's see how good of an actress you can be.” The leader spoke, his voice deep and raspy.

Lin fought her restraints as the men laughed. She looked at him, she could only see the mask staring right back at her. It was like Amon all over again, only this time she was being tortured far beyond anything she had experienced.

The man stood in front of her giving her his back. In front of him was a recorder, the other men were surrounding him waiting for commands.

‘What are you playing, you miserable monster.’ She thought as she bit the gag hard.

“Hello, Hello! Greetings to whomever is hearing this recording. I am the leader of The Masked Mafia and we have your precious Chief of police. Lin Beifong.”

Lin fought and struggled. She wanted to warn whoever was going to listen to that tape. She wanted to fight, to protect, she wanted to _serve_. To keep innocent people away from this group of beasts.

“As you know, Miss Beifong here has something, I mean someone, that belongs to me. Three kids.”

The men started holding Lin back, trying to keep her as silent as possible as they cursed under their breaths.

“Fucking cunt, shut the fuck up!” A man angrily spoke in a hush tone while the other grabbed her neck trying to silence her.

“If you're hearing this it means that you have four days to bring my children back to me. Aika, Daichi and Mizu-” 

‘Your children?! You are no father to them! You are a cruel and despicable bastard!’ Lin wanted to scream this out, to fight him right then and there, but the electricity would activate if she tried to use her bending. This wasn't going to stop her though.

She started struggling from her restraints, fighting the bondages. The rope burnt her skin as she moved fast trying anything to break it. The men were starting to struggle with her. She was bucking and fighting until she freeded one of her arms.

‘Yes!’ She thought victorious as she ripped her gag off and bit the arm of one of the men. 

The man in front of her didn't flinch, not one bit. He wasn't worried that his prisoner might escape. Lin didn't care what he felt, all he was going to feel would be her arms around his throat when she could get close enough.

“- if not well. Let us just vocalize it.” 

He turned his head lightly and he laughed, he laughed the way a maniac would. He motioned with his hand towards the darkness of the room and more men appeared with weapons of all kinds on their hands.

A knife was brought to her head before she even knew it was happening. She screamed in pain, she wasn't going to give up but with her legs and one arm tied she was no match.

They started slicing her, hitting her as she fought to block the blows.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP M-” 

Lin felt a horrible pain come from the side of her head as her chair flew backwards and she hit the floor. She felt blood gushing out of her head covering her eyes. They didn't stop, they just went harder. 

She couldn't hear what she was saying, all she knew is that she was pleading, begging for them to stop. They didn't listen. They didn't care, all they wanted was blood. 

With each blow she felt a little of herself slipping away, her arms were broken from the punches, her legs shattered like a delicate glass doll. She was going to die there and the only thing she could think about was her children. Of how she was going to die and they would be left unprotected. She thought of them suffering this pain in the hands of the mafia and she couldn't let it happen. She would live, if only to serve as a toy to their sadistic games, but she would live. For them, for Kya.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stay alive, as she tried to breathe. ‘Kya’ Lin thought as her tears mixed with blood. ‘I can't die!’ She yelled in her head.

She couldn't die like this, she wouldn't die like this! She wouldn't allow her enemy the satisfaction of killing her. The chief wouldn't go out like this, not now, not ever.

_They stopped._

The men started walking away leaving her a broken mess in the pool of her own blood. The same blood that was now filling her lungs and threatening to drown her. She coughed, her body screaming from the beating, but her soul unbreakable. She tried to scream, to let the fluid out but she couldn't hear it. She didn't have the strength to fight it, to fight _him_.

The man stood tall still. Not a single speck of blood on him. He stood proud of his accomplishments, of how he made Chief Beifong beg for her mercy as if she weren't human, as if she weren't more than just another soul.

“Now, she'll live. She's a strong girl. The deal is simple, return what you have stolen and I will give you your chief back. Desist and well-” 

Lin muscles contracted and she screamed in a way she had never done before, she screamed her life away as she felt the electricity burn through her body, each voltage like a sharp knife. 

Then as soon as it came, it was gone. Her vision was blurry, her head hollow. She felt herself about to lose consciousness.

“You have been warned. See you in the mountains, little fox.” The man laughed in a cruel way before pressing the button to end the recording. 

He turned around and didn't even acknowledge the dying woman at his feet. He just kicked her as he was walking away like she was some garbage on his shoe.

Lin held on, if only for some hope she would survive. She had to, she had to find a way to warn her family, to keep them safe.

She closed her eyes and prayed. She never prayed, not even with the kids. She wasn't a spiritual person, she believed in it but didn't like getting involved with spirits. They were a force of nature that shouldn't be messed with.

But as she lay in that cold room she prayed. She prayed to whatever was out there to protect them, to protect her children and her lover. To protect her family and all those involved. She prayed that Korra wouldn't be harmed, that she wouldn't be so stubborn as to try and rescue her alone. 

She tried to breathe as her lungs filled with fluid. _‘Please don't let this be it.’_ She consoled herself when-

_“I got you.”_

A gentle voice spoke as her broken body was untied and lifted to soft warm arms.

_“I’m here badger-mole.”_

_‘Mom?’_ Lin thought in her weakness not being able to open her eyes. Was she being rescued? Was she going home? Was she hallucinating?

_“Hold on.” The voice was soft and welcoming. “Just hold on kid.”_

She could hear footsteps and the voice became clearer. 

_‘Kenzo.’ She thought as she felt something warm and brightly blue on her head. She was going to survive. She still had the fighting inside of her._

_________________

  
  


Kira pulled herself together and walked back to the temple, straight to where the others were. Korra made eye contact and she could feel the Avatar beg for something to ease her fear, she held onto Asami With tears in their eyes. The kids were holding onto Pema with a terrified expression. Pain was painted in their faces, even Mizu who couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation could sense that things were bad. 

Zeran walked over and kept them close comforting them with Pema.

Kira looked at Opal who was now sprinting towards the room so as to comfort her mother while she also sobbed. This night was just getting worse by the second.

Toph was now trying to stand up while Suyin was holding on to Kya. Katara went and brought water to try and soothe their pain. She knew she couldn't do more than ease the physical anguish but she had to do something.

Kira wanted badly to just hug everyone, to go and find Lin safe and sound. To do something useful, not just stand there like a useless decoration. The chief quickly made up her mind.

_‘Fuck it!’_ Kira thought as she knelt down and grabbed Kya and held her close to her chest. Her heart almost beating out of it.

Suyin followed Kya and landed herself on Kira's embrace too as her daughter hovered above her hugging her from behind. 

Kira held tightly to them, imprinting herself onto the two women. The firebender could feel the cloth between her armor get drenched in tears as she let the women sob and cling to her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was mostly minutes, before Kya went to console her children. Suyin didn't let go of Kira however, she held on tighter to her. As if she were the only thing keeping her in one piece. Opal hesitated before finding herself under Kira’s arms as the airbender hugged her mother and the chief. 

Lord Zuko and Katara comforted Toph. She wasn't sobbing anymore but her grief and loss was overwhelming. Her sorrow didn't need to be heard or seen, it was felt. The hurt of a mother whose child was taken from her. The pain that couldn't be compared with others, the bond of a parent and a child being too unique and complex to be explained in simple words.

“We'll bring her back Toph. We will not stop until she's home.” Lord Zuko spoke as he held the frail woman. He caressed her face and Katara rubbed circles on her back, calming her enough for her to nod. 

Kira and Opal helped Suyin stand, the young airbender whipping her mother’s tears and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Kira let go of Suyin’s arm only for her to be pulled back and had a face buried on her chest as the metalbender sobbed some more. 

Suyin didn't want to let go, Kira’s hug being too calming for her to abandon it. The firebender understood, she wouldn't let go until Suyin was ready to. Kira hugged her tightly as she placed a hand on her head.

Kira smelled like ash and lavender with a hint of sea salt. It was like her personality, like her soul, she would show kindness but will also show incredible dominance. She was strong but weak, she was flawlessly flawed. She was like her, just another soul not the monster her mom liked to talk about.

“We will get her back, no matter what.” Kira whispered.

The Chief made eye contact with Toph and started to try and pry Suyin away from her, even though she knew the metalbender was blind Kira was sure she was watching her. She was a grieving mother who made eye contact with the enemy in her time of weakness. Kira knew that someone going through devastation could lash out violently, it wouldn't be the first time Toph had attacked her. And if she didn't walk away, it wouldn't be her last.

“Don't go, please.” Suyin begged, holding on tighter. “Just a few more minutes.” 

Toph's face softened up, she allowed this. Her daughter needed someone to be there and she herself couldn't. 

Kira froze when Toph started walking towards her, her eyes were always mute and terrifying, but her face looked numb to her surroundings. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the Chief stood painfully straight with her arms on her sides, not daring to touch the cub of a grieving woman. 

Toph just placed a hand on her daughter's back, she waited patiently before speaking.

“I don't trust you Kira, and I'll probably never will. I won't forgive you for what you did to Lin all those years ago-” 

The old woman's words weren't said in an angry tone, she was just letting things clear out. Letting Kira know what was going through her head.

“But my daughter is out there, hurting and I don't know how long she will hold on.”

Toph choked a sob and placed her hand on Kira’s. The firebender tensed up as she felt her hand trembling.

“Just help me find my child.” 

Kira had never heard Toph talk so gently, almost like a whisper. She also had never felt Toph's hands so softly before, it was always her knuckles burying into her flesh with anger. Not the gentle touch of her previous sifu. 

Kira looked at her and pressed her hand on Toph’s. She looked at the grieving mother, remembering all those times before a rescue mission when the child’s parents begged for the safe return of their child. That's when she understood, Toph was no longer Chief Beifong or the greatest earthbender in the world, she was just a heartbroken mother looking for her lost cub.

“I will not stop until Lin is back home to you.” Kira said in a firm voice filled with newfound confidence. She looked outside the room to where the rest of them were moarning. She looked at Kya and the kids, Team avatar and the airbender kids with their mother. She glanced back at the room she was in, the sorrow in the people’s faces. People that were missing someone very special and dear to them.

“I won't stop until she's home to _all of you_.” 

Toph gave a sad smile before she let go, Suyin detaching from the firebender and following her mother and daughter. 

Everyone else left the room except for Bumi, he stayed behind with Kira.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Not until she's home.” Kira answered giving the airbender a quick glance. 

His eyes were puffy and red, the bag under his eyes signaling he hadn't had a lot of sleep lately.

“And you?” She asked. 

“I'll be okay.” He looked with a sad expression at his beloved sister. “It's her I'm worried about.” 

Kira followed his eyes towards Kya who was hugging and talking to the children. Kira looked back at Bumi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I have to go to the station now, but if you need anything just ask.” She said softly before exiting the room. 

Kira walked towards the front door before she felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. It was Zeran giving her a worried look.

“You okay?” Zeran asked.

“Stay in your post detective.” Kira said sternly before leaving. Not with anger but with a tired voice. 

Zeran stood behind the closed door like an abandoned puppy waiting for their master's return. She sighed and headed back to Kya. She had a job to do regardless of her emotions.

__________________

Kira sat down on her office chair, listening to the tape again and again. Memorizing each agonizing thud, each pleading for help. She counted how many times Lin sobbed or whined in pain. How long until she gasped for air after the men stopped hitting her. 

She drank it all up. She wanted to merge with the recorder and teletransport to the place Lin was being kept captured. She wanted nothing more than to bring her home to _her_ family. 

‘It should’ve been me. I should be the one suffering not her.’ Kira thought as she laid her head on her hands, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

The Chief stood up and walked towards her bag, she took her notepad and some files, she then wrote down the last line of the recording.

_“See you in the mountains, Little fox.”_

What did that even mean? What mountains? What fox? What did it all mean? 

She looked at the files in her desk and sighed. She needed a drink. The firebender stood up and grabbed a rum bottle from one of the boxes in her office. It was a box with her belongings, she couldn't unpack since she was moving into her new apartment in the morning. Under some cloth laid her journal, she looked at it before picking it up and walking towards her desk. 

Kira sat down and started flipping through the pages. Some pages were scrapped and torn, others were stained with soda, mud or paint. It brought some memories about her cringey things she did. The small book was filled with doodles and drawings more than anything else, it also had dried flowers that she would pick up whenever she found them pretty. 

She kept flipping the pages until she landed on a specific one.

_“Dear diary today was my tryout of the police academy, Toph Beifong was there! The greatest earthbender in the history of the world! I got accepted! I think she was pretty impressed with my skills. Dad even said and I quote: “You did fine.” I'm a firebender so I won't be taking classes with her, but I still get to train around her.”_

Kira smiled thinking of this day, how she tried so hard to impress someone she admired so much as Toph back then. The next few pages were filled with updates about her days when she came across the day she met Lin.

_“Dear Diary DID YOU KNOW TOPH HAS TWO DAUGHTERS?! One of them is my age! Her name is Lin and she's dumb. She didn't laugh at my joke when the rest did and she got me in trouble with the teacher when I tried to talk to her in class. I hate her so much, I wish she was like Toph, the chief is funny and has great jokes.”_

Kira flipped through a few pages where she only talked about how difficult Lin was to deal with. Then she found an entry with a different narrative.

_“Dear diary I just want to say that I don't hate Lin anymore, she is annoying but she's not bad. She helped me with my stances yesterday and I managed to create a big flame that I had never been able to do before! She's still bossy but I think if she tones it down we can be friends.”_

Kira smiled remembering that day, Lin had seen her crying alone in the bathroom after having a rough morning at home. The earthbender interrupted her abruptly and a bit rudely but whipped her tears. When the classes were over they walked to the park and Lin helped her with her stances, she had tried to teach the girl what her uncle Lord Zuko had taught her. She talked about breathing and control and after a few tries she managed to get it flowing. 

Kira was so happy that day. The chief continued to flip through the pages as rain started to pour outside the office. She read all about how they became friends, this story was quite humorous. Toph thought it would be a good idea to pare her daughter and the firebender for the next training sessions and they became top of their class. 

Of course Kira was a troublemaker and liked to make Lin sneak out with her to the park at night or as soon as the classes were over. She was wild like fire and Lin was unbreakable like steel, but together they fused perfectly.

She flipped the next first page when a photograph flew from it. She catched it before it flew too far. The picture was stained with age, but it was a fond memory.

_

_“Kira we shouldn't be here! We are still wearing our uniforms. Mom is going to be angry.” The young earthbender said as she followed the other girl._

_“Relax! Toph is pretty chill and if she asks just tell her I forced you to go!” Kira dragged her friend._

_The two girls walked to a small festival near the docks of Republic City, far from where they were supposed to be. Kira had a habit of sneaking out and dragging Lin to her shenanigans, at the beginning Lin stayed firm on not going but after so much begging she finally let go and followed Kira to a few adventures. They would go to the park, the bowling alley 24/7 cafes and more. Lin wouldn't admit it but she ended up liking it._

_“Come on! Let's get on the ferris wheel!” Kira said as she dragged Lin along._

_“Twenty minutes and we have to go back to the dorms.” Lin responded as she sat next to her friend._

_“But we just got here.” Kira pouted with puppy eyes begging Lin to stay with her for a little longer._

_“I'm not bugging this time Kira!_

_“Okay okay!” Kira said chuckling._

_The ride started and they were above the city now, watching the carnival from below. All the colors and music faded to a whisper. Kira felt so close to the stars she could touch them if she just reached for them._

_Lin looked at her friend as she observed the world below her and above her. Kira looked so cute when she was concentrating, she looked beautiful. She always did._

_Kira’s short black hair flowed in the wind as her golden eyes shined brightly almost like stars. Her smile was more contagious than any illness and her voice was sweeter than the sweetest candy._

_Kira suddenly locked eyes with Lin and the earthbender flushed bright red. The firebender smiled warmly as she teased her._

_When the ride came to a halt they got off and played in a few games. The vendors cheated so they didn't win anything, Lin had to drag an angry Kira away from one of the games because the cheat was so obvious._

_They got close to the entrance when Kira spotted a photobooth and dragged Lin to take a picture with her, and before Lin knew it, the flash went off. The booth seemed to have an error and duplicated the picture._

_“Neat! Now you can have one and I have the other.” Kira said as she handed one of the pictures to Lin._

_“Neat.” Lin repeated as she looked at the picture, Kira was so pretty._

_They walked back to the dorms laughing and pushing each other playfully, they held hands and giggled some more. They could see the building in the distance and Lin's smile began to fade before Kira kissed her on the cheek. Lin looked at her, a dark blush covering her whole face._

_“W-Why did you do that for!?” Lin said nervously, tripping over her own words and smiling awkwardly. She tried to hide it but her emotions betrayed her._

_Kira just smiled slightly blushing. “I just wanted to see you smile again, it worked!”_

_“Next time warm me first!” Lin said before catching herself. ‘Did I just…’_

_‘Next time?’ Kira thought for a moment before responding. “Okay!”_

_They parted ways as they snuck back to their rooms, Kira had her heart beating out of her chest as she landed on the bed, her face buried in the pillows._

_‘Next time.’ She thought as she looked at the picture one more time._

__________

  
  


Kira looked at the picture in her hands, she smiled remembering that night. She remembered the trouble they got when Toph was waiting for Lin in her dorm. The two of them had to do horse stance training for half an hour without pauses. 

She sighed, times were so simple back then. They were just children with simple wishes and incredible dreams. A time when Lin and Kira were best of friends, a time when everything was perfect, at least in their own little bubble. 

The Chief's stomach rumbled, she had forgotten to eat throughout the whole day. All the stress made her forget she was still human. She cursed herself before standing up and looking for a quick snack but not finding anything.

“Great.” She said cursing out loud.

At this time all vendors were closed and the streets empty. She cursed again as she felt her stomach fight her. Just on cue, someone knocked at her office’s door. Kira quickly drew her sword, she was ready to kill whoever was foolish enough to think she was an easy target, then the person on the other side spoke.

“Hey Chief, it's me Bumi.” The man said.

Kira instantly panicked and opened the door with a worried face. Had something bad happened while she was out?

In front of her stood a soaked Bumi holding a bag of something in his arms. He noticed the fear on the firebender’s face and quickly spoke up. “Everything’s fine, I just came to drop you something to eat.” 

Kira looked down to find a takeaway cup that smelled fantastic, probably Pema’s cooking.

“It's preheated so you don't have to eat it cold.” The man said with a smile.

“How did you kn-” Kira was cut off.

“It was Zeran’s idea, she asked around and found out you hadn't eaten and asked me to bring it to you.” Bumi said, handing her the container.

Kira took the food and chuckled. “You have no idea how glad I am to receive this, Thank you.” 

She noticed Bumi also had his container with him. He had gone through all this trouble to bring her food might as well take him in. “Care to join me?” She spoke softly. 

“Sure!” Bumi said excitedly as he was led inside the office by Kira. She grabbed a towel and handed it to the shaking man before taking a seat in front of him.

They ate and Bumi couldn't stay quiet and would talk about literally anything that popped to his head. 

“-There I was, fifty men surrounding me and my squad about to kill us all when out of nowhere a giant platypus-bear attacked them, me and my men joined in and we defeated them all!” 

Kira found this quite charming and cute seeing him try so hard to connect with her. They ended up talking about Lin and Bumi shared so many stories about the earthbender, she was sure that if Lin could hear Bumi spill the tea on embarrassing details she would beat him to death. 

“Don't tell her I told you but one time when we were kids we snuck out and tried to break into an old abandoned house and dad had to rescue us because Lin was too scared to bend because she thought the evil spirits would take her bending away.” Bumi laughed as Kira joined in the giggles.

“At least I wasn't the only one getting her in trouble.” Kira responded.

“Tell me one of those stories!” 

“I shouldn't.” Kira said, trying to convince herself from giving in.

“Aww come on! I promise not to tell anyone if you don't tell.” Bumi punched Kira in the shoulder playfully and Kira returned it more forcefully.

“Fine, fine.” She drew a sigh before smiling.

“One time we snuck a winged-lemur into the cafeteria and he ended up eating all of Toph’s food. We tried to stop it but then a few more of them appeared and they had to call animal control!” She laughed. “One of those bastards ate my bamboo slippers too!” 

“Man you should've seen the principal’s face when he woke up to the reck next morning. The asschewing he recieved from Toph was legendary. We did get in trouble too though.” Kira laughed before whipping a tear away, she felt so calm around the man.

Bumi laughed as they kept sharing stories about Lin, it was a sweet moment between new friends.

Kira listened to him and they shared opinions until he had to go.

“It's getting late, I should probably go home now.” Bumi said standing up and stretching. “See you around Chief.”

Kira smiled. “See you around Bumi.” 

The man left chuckling and happy. Kira had to admit that the food and the gentle personality of the airbender made her relax enough to get a good night sleep and prepare for work in the morning. Kira took a hot shower and prepared herself for bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it keeps changing the text to double space so I'm sorry Y'all.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya struggles to cope with her nightmares so she decides to change her thoughts.
> 
> *SMUT WARNING ON THIS CHAP*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter are:  
> Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey  
> River by Bishop Briggs

“HELP, SOMEBODY HELP M-”

Kya snapped from her nightmare and sat on the bed, she started gasping for air grabbing her neck. 'It's just a nightmare Kya, it's just a nightmare.’ She kept repeating in her head. The night was colder than usual, the breeze slipping through every crack and crevice of her old room in the temple. A black hue adorned the sky accompanied by beautiful stars.

Under other circumstances, Kya would have been studying and admiring the sight. But tonight, tonight wasn't one of those nights.

“Kya, are you alright? Do you need anything?” Zeran knocked on the door as she asked carefully.

“I'm alright Zeran.” Kya said before turning her eyes towards her sleeping children next to her, they were sound asleep. The waterbender stood up and wrapped herself in thick robes before walking towards the bedroom door. “Can you stay with my children for a moment? I need to go for a walk.”

Kya opened the door as Zeran stood in front of it. “I can't let you wander alone without an escort.”

“I can take care of myself and the white lotus are patrolling, if something happens they will be there.”

“I'm sorry Kya but my orders were clear, I cannot allow you to-” Zeran stopped when a firm hand placed itself on her chest pushing her hard but not enough to actually move her.

Kya started down to the floor. “I'm hurting and I need a moment alone, please, just watch over my babies.”

The firebender sighed but moved out of the other woman's way and entered the room. “I'll be waiting.” She said before sitting in a chair close to the kids.

Kya walked outside getting closer to a beautiful tree near a cliff, it had pink leaves and smelled like soft kisses and comforting embraces. It brought her many memories of Lin and how she missed her lover. Kya sat down and started crying bitterly. ‘I can't do this without you. I'm so tired Lin.’ She hugged her knees and let everything out.

“I don't know if you're even alive anymore.” She whispered as her throat clenched with sadness.

‘Of course she's alive! Don't you want to think about that?! Do you think she's weak?!’ She started fighting with herself alone under the night sky. How did she dared think Lin was weak for even a moment, was she doubting the earthbender’s resilience? No. Lin was strong, stronger than any metal or power in this world. Strong like an avatar, like Korra.

‘You’re a fighter Lin, and we will bring you home.’

Kya rested her body on the trunk of the tree and took in the air around her. She started meditating, she needed some peace, she needed Lin.

_________

“You look breathtaking.” Lin said as she walked towards Kya holding some flowers. She was wearing a beautiful green jumpsuit with a shoulder cape and a silver belt, small black earrings shaped like triangles placed themselves on the chief’s soft ears. Lin was wearing blak heels which was a surprise since she hated wearing them, the earthbender was always more practical than elegant. She always wanted to be ready to fight. Her hair was done similar to Varrick’s wedding style, she learned to do it with some help from Suyin. She wore little makeup and some gloss, her whole body shined brighter than the stars above them.

Kya on the other hand was wearing a fancy royal blue spaghetti strap dress with a thigh slit. Her hair was completely down and it rained over her body like a forest of snow. She wore her necklace with pride as she always did, a gift she made herself so many years back. Her brown heels made her even taller than she already was, a man would have felt intimidated, but Lin? Lin just couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

Kya looked behind her to find Lin walking towards her. Her jaw was wide open as she took in the view. “Holy shit Lin, you look so hot!” Kya almost yelled as she walked towards her blushing girlfriend.

“Kya! Lower your voice!” Lin said as she hid her embarrassment with the flower bouquet she was holding. She could feel Kya staring at her intensively.

Kya quickly placed her palm on Lin’s chin raising her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her heart threatened to jump from her chest the more she stared at Lin. She couldn’t feel any happier. When their lips broke apart Lin was trying very hard not to smile and look as contained as possible, she of course couldn’t and she started to chuckle and smile.

“You are so amazing.” Lin said as Kya rested her forehead on hers.

A loud click and a flash interrupted the moment as Lin looked behind them to find a group of people starting taking pictures of them and walking towards the couple.

“The press.” Lin growled.

“Chief! Chief Beifong! Why were you holding that woman! Are you two together? Are you a lesbian?” The group kept getting closer, asking more and more questions and taking pictures.

That last sentence felt like a bucket of cold water was dropped on the earthbender’s head, the breach of her privacy. They didn't ask about the kiss so she could assume that they didn't get to see it. At least that was a relief.

‘A relief?’ Lin thought in shame, she loved Kya and shouldn't feel like this. She should just walk towards them and proclaim the waterbender was indeed her lover, but she couldn't. She was embarrassed? No. Worry, she was worried about the fallout of her coming out. Worried about the reaction of her officers, of the comments she would get. Endangering her career if she dared to be bold. If she dared to love without fear.

Kya took the flowers before they started to walk towards the entrance of Kwong's Cuisine, she felt her heart break a little. Was Lin embarrassed to be seen with her? She decided not to give it much thought as she saw Lin lost in thought, her brows furrowed and the smile she once wore was long gone.

They finally got to the lobby where a man was asking for reservations.

“Reservations for Lin Beifong and company.” Lin spoke as she internally cringed. ‘Company? She's my fucking girlfriend and I'm too much of a coward to even hold her hand.’ She thought as she started to frown.

“Hey.”

Kya’s voice brought her back. “He’s talking to you.” She said softly not looking at Lin.

The earthbender looked at the man before following him with Kya behind her. They were guided to a private table reserved for vip members of society, It had curtains that could be unraveled for more privacy. The man seated the two women and placed champagne on the table with two glasses.

“Welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, we already have each meal pre planned under Beifong’s request. We will start with appetizers.”

The man placed two plates containing vegetable and tofu stuffed mushrooms. They were adorned elegantly and the smell was amazing. Then the man served the champagne and placed the bottle on the ice tray.

“When you're ready for your next meal please ring the bell madam.” The man addressed Lin.

She nodded and waited for the man to leave before looking at Kya.

“It's vegetarian, I asked the main chef to make sure our meal was meat-free.” She said almost awkwardly as she tried to break the ice after the incident with the press.

“Thank you.” Kya said warmly, she was about to place her hand above Lin’s when she saw movement on her peripheral vision. She groaned in annoyance as she leaned back on the chair.

Lin looked to find that a few of the paparazzi had made it inside and were seated a few tables from them taking notes and staring at them.

“Fucking bastards.” Lin groweld before standing up and pulling the curtains down for some privacy, she resisted the urge to flip them off.

Kya chuckled at this, Lin looked cute when she was annoyed. “Sit down and eat with me.”

Lin did so and took her seat as she started eating. She hummed in satisfaction. The food was great, better than the last time she was there. Maybe it was having Kya there that made her food taste ten times better. The earthbender glanced at Kya’s hand and placed her own on top of it. Kya smiled as she looked to their hands and then to her girlfriend's eyes. Lin smiled back, softly and with sweetness in her gaze.

“You look beautiful.” Lin remarked.

“Me? Look at you, all I want to do is take you home and devour you in one bite.” Kya said, smirking as Lin's blush darkened.

“Kya!”

“What? I can't help it! You look way too good, you look hot in your uniform but you look even hotter when you're showing your cleavage.” Kya chuckled.

“You are incorrigible.” Lin blushed as she tried to focus on her food and not on Kya's leg that was playing with her own under the table.

“But you like that, you like this bratty watergirl.” Kya smirked.

“We are in public Kya.” Lin said almost in a whisper.

Kya loved teasing her girlfriend in public. All previous encounters were in Lin’s apartment, or small dates throughout the city in private places. It was the first time they had gone to an upscale restaurant for a date, especially somewhere so public.

Their relationship was still a secret apart from their families and very close friends. Lin was a bit anxious over the reaction her coming out would have and she didn't feel ready to deal with it just yet.

“Is that so?” Kya said in a low lusty voice as she got closer to Lin. She could almost hear Lin’s fast beating heart. “Then you'll have to be quiet.” Kya placed her hand on Lin’s crotch making the earthbender flinch and choke on her food.

The waterbender then kissed her lover on the neck as she rubbed her girlfriend's thigh.

“Kya…” Lin almost moaned feeling herself getting hotter.

“I can't wait to taste it.” Kya said as she gave her girlfriend another kiss this time on the jawline.

Lin smirked “Me neither.”

With that Kya ringed the bell and pulled herself to her previous space a bit far for Lin’s liking.

The chief looked dumbfounded and annoyed, while Kya was smiling proudly. ‘You little bitc-’ Lin thoughts were interrupted as the man pulled the curtains open and took the empty plates to place new ones. The food looked amazing but Lin was too hot and bothered to enjoy the flavor fully, she was too concentrated on Kya to think straight.

“You're starring.” Kya said as she ate her food, she smirked at her girlfriend.

“You can't just do that and pretend you didn't do anything.” Lin said, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Do what?” Kya asked innocently.

“You just-!”

“Lower your voice genius they are going to hear us if you keep shouting.” Kya smiled victorious.

“Fine, if that's how you want to play.” Lin scooted herself closer to Kya and placed her hand under Kya’s dress through the thigh slit, placing her hand directly on the waterbender’s underwear.

“Lin what are you doing?!” Kya’s face was flushed, her game backfired in her face.

“Lower your voice genius they are going to hear us if you keep shouting.” Lin grinned as she repeated what Kya had just said moments before.

“We should eat our food before it gets cold.” Lin said as her free hand grabbed a fork and the other hand slipped under Kya’s underwear making the waterbender gasp and look at her girlfriend in shock.

The earthbender began to rub her fingers on Kya’s slit and clit as she nonchalantly ate her food at the same time with a grin.

Kya started eating as she trembled with the contact, she let out a low moan. She could barely keep quiet as Lin played with her.

“Eat your food Kya.” Lin said as she took a sip of champagne. “You should also try the alcohol, it tastes great.” She grinned as she continued eating.

Kya grabbed the cloth of the table as her back arched, getting close to her peak. Lin noticed and withdrew her hand completely.

Kya whimpered at the loss of contact and tried to reach her girlfriend's hand in vain.

Lin cleaned her hand with a cloth and continued eating and drinking like nothing ever happened.

“Why would you do this to me?” She looked at Lin angrily. “That should be illegal!”

“You started it.” Lin just sipped her glass smirking. “We still have a meal left, after that we can go to the park or-”

“Screw the park, after we finish we are going straight home.” Kya interrupted.

“Fine by me.” Lin smiled and she ranged the bell for their last dish.

It took awhile for the food to arrive and they just spent their time talking about work and the kids. Lin looked very happy and so did Kya. They were meant for each other, anyone with two good eyes could see that.

Lin made Kya feel secure and safe, she was madly in love with the stubborn woman. The way her girlfriend would caress her hands gently and shower her with soft kisses was endearing. Kya couldn't stop smiling and laughing as her heart filled with pure joy.

The server arrived and took the empty dishes replacing them with the final dish. It looked like meat and smelled like it.

“Hey!” Lin said angrily as she pointed at their dishes. “I was clear when I said no meat!”

The man paused nervously. “My apologies it seemed there was a mistake let me just-”

“That's ours!” The two photographers walked towards Lin’s table. “It's okay we'll just take it, you can go.”

Lin quickly got up and stood in front of the table in a way that Kya was directly behind her, shielding her if things went south. She had an off feeling about these two men, she knew the chef wouldn't make a mistake like this.

The server quickly got out of there as the atmosphere started getting heavier.

“Who the fuck are you?” Lin growled.

“We just have a few questions.” The man said as he started raising his camera.

Kya wanted nothing more than to leave immediately. “Lin let's just go.” She said not wanting to cause any commotion.

“So chief.” The second man started talking. “How do you think the force and your officers will react when they find out their boss is a huge fucking dyke?”

Lin got face to face with the man. “Listen here you little shit, you're going to pack your shit and leave us alone.”

“Or what?” The man said smugly.

“Or we will beat the ever living shit out of you two.” Two other men appeared out of nowhere. Catching the four of them off guard.

The two photographers looked at eachother and decided to walk away mumbling curses under their breaths.

Lin looked at the other two men and instantly recognized them as her officers, two of her best ones at that. They were off duty and weren't wearing their uniforms. She couldn't help the blush that covered her face.

“I had it under control you know.” Lin scoffed.

“We know, but they were absolute assholes and your companion looked like she was ready to kill them with one go.” The officer responded chuckling.

Lin looked back at Kya, she didn't speak. She didn't want to say anything that could make Lin more uncomfortable. The chief just sighed.

“You look great Chief! You need to hang out with your friend here more often!” One of them said.

The two men high-fived and started laughing. Lin felt utterly embarrassed.

“Don't get used to it, we were leaving anyway.” Lin said as Kya slipped off the seat and stood next to Lin but not too close.

“So.” The other officer spoke. “She's your friend?”

“No.” Lin said sharply.

Kya wasn't sad like before, now she was angry. She not only denied her like a lover but also like a friend. She couldn't feel more humiliated in a single night. She turned to Lin but before she could say anything, the earthbender spoke.

“She's my girlfriend. Do you two have a problem with that?” Lin said sharply as she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her officers.

Kya looked at Lin in shock, Lin was blushing hard as she tried to keep herself from passing out from all the embarrassment. She felt like a fucking teenager.

“No, No!” One of them spoke nervously. “We are happy if you are happy, Chief!”

“Yeah chief, besides.” The two men looked at each other and smiled. “Now we don't have to be afraid you're going to fire us for being gay.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Lin was wide eyed and Kya just high-fived the two men as they laughed. She could hear Kya congratulating them. The earthbender looked at her officers.

“Take the bottle, I have one at home and that shit is too expensive to let go to waste.” Signaling the alcohol.

Then Kya spoke up. “You can eat that too, we didn't touch it.”

As they walked back to the exit, Kya didn't get too close to Lin, yet she couldn't help the big smile that covered her face. Lin had finally come out to someone that wasn't family, and her officers nonetheless!

The waterbender knew that the rest of the press were out there and probably the two other photographers were there too. Lin took a deep sigh as she looked outside to find the group still waiting for her.

“We can just wait them out.” Kya offered as she rubbed her arm.

“I just want to get this over with.” Lin looked at Kya before continuing. “And stay close, these idiots can be aggressive, you already saw what happened back there.”

Kya nodded as she pushed the door open.

“Chief Beingfong! Chief Beingfong! Who is this woman? Is she a relative? Is she one of your officers? Is she your lover? Chief is it true that you are part of the queer community? Is she your secret girlfriend?

The group corralled them and Kya started to panic, the flashes of the cameras and the amount of people close to her made her feel highly distressed. She even had tears in her eyes due to the anxiety.

Lin noticed and grabbed Kya by the hand keeping her close to her, the group kept taking pictures making the pair more uncomfortable. Lin went stiff and Kya let go of her hand, she wanted to be out of here asap.

“Are you two a couple? Who are you? Are you with the Chief? Where are you from?” The questions started to get addressed at Kya.

“No questions please.” Kya said softly covering her face with her hand.

“Move!” Lin yelled, she was getting fed up with these idiots.

“Hey Chief! Are you ashamed about your sexuality? Does it make you feel embarrassed being seen with this woman?”

“What?!” Lin couldn't help the shout that escaped her mouth.

Kya was already walking in front of her trying to get away from the commotion.

‘This woman?’ Lin snapped her head at the comment. How dare they refer to Kya as she was someone that could bring shame to her life. She has had enough of this bullshit. Lin looked at Kya, her beautiful, amazing, hotheaded woman. She couldn't be more proud to have her, she couldn't have been happier.

“She's not this woman! Her name is Kya!” Lin yelled at the reporter.

Kya looked back at Lin, the earthbender looked scared but stood her ground firmly. She looked at Kya and walked towards her, before the waterbender could say anything, Lin leaned up and kissed her.

“I couldn't be more prouder to be her girlfriend.”

The crowd went wild as they asked more questions and took even more pictures. Lin was scared still but she wouldn't allow anyone to make Kya feel as if she was someone to be ashamed of loving. The  
waterbender smiled with tears in her eyes, Lin blushed and smiled back at her. The press didn't matter, the fear was gone. She was going to allow herself to be happy, for Kya and for herself.

The world around them disappeared as they walked hand in hand looking at each other and smiling. There was a cab waiting for them and Lin opened the door so Kya could enter first as she followed.

“I can't believe you just did that.” Kya said cupping Lin’s face planting another kiss.

“Me neither!” Lin said, chuckling.

“Why did you?” Kya motioned with her hands Lin understanding what she meant.

“I'm not ashamed to be with you or to be seen with you. I feel proud to have been blessed with you, I'm lucky to have you. So I wasn't going to let them say things as if you were something to be ashamed of.” Lin said not caring how red her cheeks felt.

Kya just smiled and leaned in to give her girlfriend many kisses.  
________

*drip*

A drop fell on Kya’s face as she opened her eyes. Rain started to pour. She wasn't ready to go to her room yet so she decided to go inside and have some tea.

Kya started thinking about all the things she and Lin had accomplished in such an amount of time. How they not only ended together but with three beautiful children. How Lin had become such a loving and caring mother and a wonderful girlfriend, even though they had their rough spots and patches they always made it through.

Yes, things were really bad now, but she knew that they would be together again. They would be reunited and would continue to be an amazing family, no matter their struggles they would always be together. Lin was the love of her life just like the children and they would get through this together as one.

She started making tea, just the way Lin liked it. The earthbender liked her tea sweet, too sweet if you asked. Kya just wanted something that reminded her of her lover as she meditated again, this time with a warm feeling on her chest and a wide smile.  
________

Kya and Lin got out of the cab and headed to their apartment. The kids were with Tenzin and Pema so the two women could have the night to themselves.

Lin unlocked the door and once they were safe inside they started making out passionately. All the teasing had driven them crazy and they couldn't help tearing their clothes apart.

“Eager aren't we?” Lin huffed as she stopped kissing her girlfriend for a moment.

“Can you just shut the fuck up and fuck me?” Kya growled butting Lin’s lower lip.

The earthbender grabbed Kya and straddle her on her waist as they made out, they walked towards their bedroom. Their lips only parted to breathe, their tongues dancing inside each other's mouths as the heat in the room got more intense.

Lin placed Kya on her back and started kissing the waterbender’s neck, earning soft and eager moans. The earthbender sat on top of her girlfriend and licked her lips, shining a bright smile. She started fondling Kya’s breast with care, she was gentle with her mate. Lin bent down to kiss her as she started pinching and pulling the other woman's nipples, erecting the sensitive buds.

Kya could feel herself become wetter by the second under Lin’s ministrations. The way her girlfriend played with her body sent jolts on electricity throughout her body.

“Fuck, I love that.” Kya moaned as she placed her hands on Lin’s thighs.

“You are beautiful Kya.” Lin looked at her lover. “And you are all mine.”

Lin bent down and started kissing and sucking Kya’s breast, eliciting moans and groans from the older woman. She then started gracing her teeth against the erect buds, she gently licked them to soothe any pain or discomfort her teeth could bring.

Kya loved how Lin toyed with her, her rough and commanding energy mixed well with Kya’s soft and submissive personality. Their auras mixed and danced in harmony as their body connected with each touch.

Lin trailed kisses down Kya’s torso getting closer to her underwear. The younger woman looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend, she then slid a finger on the damp underwear sliding her fingers up and down teasing the waterbender.

“Lin…” Kya moaned. “Stop teasing already.”

The Chief smiled as she slid the underwear down and off. Those beautiful tan legs were enchanting, but what was even better was the paradise between the older woman's legs. Lin couldn't help but grinned as she lowered her head and kissed her mate’s inner thighs.

Kya grabbed Lin’s platinum locks and dragged her closer to her core. The earthbender smiled before diving in, sliding her tongue over her girl’s folds.

“Fuck Lin, just break me already.” Kya moaned as she guided Lin’s face to her core.

“Why are you rushing?” Lin chuckled.

“Please just fuck me, I need you to take me.” Kya whimpered, the heat coming from her core confirming her words. “I want you all over.”

Lin blushed, Kya had a way of talking to Lin in a way that flustered her completely. Lin just opened her mouth and started sucking her folds, she licked them and kissed them as Kya gently rubbed Lin’s head to her core.

Kya tasted amazing and she couldn't stop eating her. Lin placed her hand on Kya’s entrance and started gently rubbing two fingers around it.

“Mm, oh Lin. Just like that babe.” Kya arched her back as she put more pressure on Lin’s head.

The earthbender didn't flinch, she just sucked faster and pushed two fingers inside Kya, making the waterbender moan and groan.

“Fuck!” Kya cried out.

Lin started to pump her fingers in and out as fast and hard as she could. She curved her fingers hitting the other woman's g spot as her mouth continued to suck in her clit. The earthbender knew how to make the other woman break under her grasp.

Kya's moans became louder and louder, her legs trembling as she tried not to suffocate Lin.

“Fuck Lin, Fuck-” Her voice breaking as she moaned.”D- Deeper-” She whimpered.

“I can't go any deeper Kya.” Lin chuckled as Kya eased her grip on her hair.

“Then go find something that can!” The waterbender growled.

With this Lin got up and went straight to their bathroom where they kept their toys. Kya waited patiently until Lin came out wearing a blue strapless strapon, they had recently bought it and it was the biggest they have had.

“Perfect.” Kya purred as she waited for Lin to top her.

The earthbender grabbed some lubricant from the nightstand and rubbed some on the toy and Kya’s slit. The waterbender shuddered at the contact.

“I'm going to be gentle, this is a bit bigger than what we're used to.” Lin said as she placed the toy’s head on her girlfriend's entrance.

“Sure thing chief.” Kya said in a soft lusty voice.

Lin slowly started inserting the toy as Kya moaned softly under her. Kya held Lin’s waist as the toy kept making it's way deeper inside, stretching her. She whimpered due to the pain, nothing too overwhelming, just enough that she could feel it.

“You okay?” Lin asked softly.

“Yes, just be gentle.”

Lin nodded and started thrusting the toy in and out slowly as Kya whimpered some more, after a few minutes she was ready for Lin to pick up the pace.

“Faster.” The waterbender asked slowly.

The younger woman did as she was told, she trusted faster making sure that she wasn't too rough on her mate. Kya on the other hand was moaning in delight as she was gently pounded by her girlfriend.

“Oh Lin. Holy Stars. Fuck. Fuck me.” Kya moaned as she arched her back.

Lin smirked trying to hide her amusement and her own heat. Whenever Kya was too excited she started saying whatever came first to her mind. She wanted to say a sarcastic comment but decided to do something else. The earthbender placed her thumb on Kya’s clit and started rubbing it at the same pace of her thrusts.

“OH FUCK!” Kya yelled as she looked at her girlfriend.

Lin huffed and groaned as she felt herself getting wetter by Kya’s reactions, she felt her own walls clench around the toy inside her. She led out groans and low moans, she thrusted faster and harder.

“Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes. Oh fuck Lin! Yes!” Kya moaned as she grabbed Lin’s ass forcing her girlfriend deeper inside her.

The earthbender kept her pace as sweat poured down from her temple, she was huffing and groaning as she rubbed Kya’s clit. Finally after a few more thrusts Kya came undone, her back arched completely as she gasped for air and opened her mouth for a silent scream as she moaned.

Lin didn't stop, she gave a few faster and deeper thrusts as Kya struggled under her before she slowed to a halt kissing Kya.

“Fuck Lin, that was- Holy shit.” Kya said breaking the kiss.

“You're amazing.” Lin said, catching her breath.

Kya sat down and kissed the earthbender, in this moment of distraction Kya yanked the toy out of Lin earning a loud moan with a groan.

“Kya what the f-”

Lin was pushed on her back as Kya sat on top of her.

“My turn!” Kya smiled mischievously.

Lin tried to push Kya back to regain dominance when the waterbender grabbed her girlfriend by the neck and pinned her to the bed. The earthbender looked flushed and surprised.

“Look at you, you like that don't you?” Kya smirked as Lin tried to regain her composure. She slipped the toy inside herself before looking back at her girl.

“Let's see how long it takes you to break.”

Lin gulped as Kya positioned herself, placing the toy in her entrance. She started gently rubbing Lin’s folds as the younger woman moaned softly. The earthbender was into more rougher intercourse so she didn't want to waste too much time being overly sweet. With one thrust she was already inside her mate.

“Ah… Kya-” Lin moaned as she tried to keep her head up.

“It's okay, I'm here. Relax.” Kya said softly as she bent down to kiss her.

With that Kya started thrusting, first she was slow and then she quickened her pace. The wet slapping sounds mixed with loud moans and groans from Lin was driving Kya insane. The earthbender pulled the older woman into a tight hug as she kept thrusting. Kya could feel her breath on her neck and her nails digging her back.

“Fuck, you're so good babe.” Kya said as she kissed her girlfriend's shoulder.

Lin just moaned softly and grabbed Kya tighter. The waterbender could hear the other woman's heartbeat crystal clear. She pulled out completely and sat down on the bed, her back resting against the backboard.

“Sit.” Kya motion for Lin to sit in her lap.

Lin didn't fight her or argued, she just crawled to her girlfriend and kissed her lips with passion. She went to sit when Kya spinned her on a way that Lin’s back was facing her.

“I said sit.” Kya repeated this time holding Lin by her hair.

Lin did as she was told and Kya pushed her down hard, making her cry out as she was filled.

“Fuck Kya-” Lin moaned.

Kya started pushing the earthbender up and down fast with force as she also thrusted.

“K-Kya…” Lin whimpered.

“Hold on it gets better.” Kya chuckled as she kissed her girlfriend's back and trailed her free hand over her clit. She started rubbing it faster as Lin’s body booped up and down, making wet sounds when their cores made contact.

“Kya I'm going to cum!” Lin yelped as she tried to steady herself.

“Hold it for just a bit longer babe.” Kya bit down on Lin’s back.

“Ah- Fuck! Kya I can't- I'm going to-” Lin cried out as her whole body tensed up with her orgasm, her legs trembling as Kya kept thrusting.

Lin suddenly felt Kya push her on the bed face first, she thought she was finally going to give her a moment to recover, she was mistaken. Kya spread Lin’s legs and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up. She then trusted the toy inside her faster and harder than previously. Lin didn't have a chance to recover from her first orgams when another one was already building up. Kya was rough and only let go of her hair to push her head on the bed, grabbing Lin’s hips and thrusting faster. The wet slapping sound could be heard throughout the whole apartment, just like the moans and whimpers Lin was letting out. She was so close she felt like dying, being fucked by her girlfriend had never felt so earthshaking. Her walls contracted against the toy as she crumbled.

“FUCK FUCK OH FUCK-” Lin yelled as she came.

The second orgsm hit her like a lighting bolt, her whole body went limp as she shuddered. She was trembling and moaned as Kya pulled out and let the toy fall to the ground. The waterbender trailed kisses from her lower back to her shoulders.

“You okay?” Kya purred.

“Fuck- You did amazing Kya. Like- wow honestly.” Lin was speechless and out of breath.

Kya started rubbing her girlfriend’s back as she kissed her gently. Her hands soothing the roughness of her love-making.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Lin said now smiling and looking at Kya. Her head was still resting gently on the bed.

“You deserved it, after all-” She kissed Lin on the lips. “We'll be on the papers tomorrow thanks to you.”

Lin had totally forgotten about the events that happened earlier and she groaned.

“Fuck.” Lin let out the curse before getting up to cuddle with Kya. “I wonder what will happen now that I'm out.”

“You don't have to fear losing your job Lin, I'm sure your officers will have your back just like in the restaurant.”

Lin smiled and kissed Kya’s back. “True.”

The two talked for a few minutes before they drifted off to sleep, letting their worries behind as they rested.  
_____

Kya woke up to a low thud next to her. She jumped from the sofa into a fighting stance only for her eyes to adjust to the soaking figure.

“Bumi?” Kya asked, confused.

The airbender jumped at the voice of his sister.

“Kya! What are you doing up at this time?”

“I was just drinking some tea...Where were you?”

Bumi’s face flushed and he rubbed his hands nervously as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

“I was giving Kira some food, Zeran told me she was worried that she hadn't eaten yet.” Bumi responded, rubbing his side.

Kya looked at him incredulously.

“Ok?” She said as she grabbed her teacup. “Well next time use the front door and not the freaking window.”

“Noted!” Bumi said as he sprinted towards his room. “Night!”

“Night.” She said. 'What's up with him?’ she wondered, if it wasn't for her tiredness she would have asked more questions, but right now she wanted to go back to her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork will be posted first on my tumblr @cherrych0nk because I haven't finished it and couldn't wait. 
> 
> I will post wips tonight✨🤠
> 
> How did you guys find this chapter and what do you think will happen next?


	7. Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Angst everywhere and a bit of fluff.
> 
> Trigger warning a bit of Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapters are:
> 
> Say something by A Great Big World  
> Ms by alt-J

Pain and torture, that's all Lin knew from the beatings she recieved. It had been just a few days, but they felt like weeks. The only things that kept her alive was thinking about her family, and Kenzo’s healing sessions. 

After that monumental beating where she was recorded, she spent a few hours unconscious. In her state she didn't dream, nor did she feel the world around her. When she woke up, she thought she was in hell at first. The only thing that brought her back were Kenzo’s soothing hands on her body as she laid on the cold floor.

She groaned from the headache. 

“Don't move now, you're going to hurt yourself.” Kenzo said as he kept healing her head.

She opened her eyes carefully, fearing to set up anyone around them. 

“How long have I been out?” Her voice hoarse from yelling. 

Kenzo furrowed his brow. “Couple of hours.” 

Lin groaned again before trying to sit down. 

“Stay down, if they see you're up they'll take you again.” Concern filled his words.

Lin understood and laid back, letting the waterbender work. His face looked so concentrated, his eyes unmoving. He was a very skilled healer, someone else would've taken longer to heal her injuries but he was fast. 

She could see how tired he was, the bags under his eyes and his hair ruffled like his clothes. He had been healing her nonstop for hours, probably without breaks. It was possible she wouldn't have lived if it wasn't for him.

“I healed all your other wounds almost to completion, your head on the other hand-” He pressed his hand on her temple making her clench her jaw. “It's giving me trouble.” 

“You did more than you had to, thank you.” She gave a weak smile.

There was a long pause of silence before she spoke again. 

“Do you know anything about my family's well being?”

Kenzo relaxed his hands, the glow still in the water but more concentrated and gentle now.

“They received the message, but they are safe. The chief of police from Ba Sing Se herself is with them.” He said calmly.

Lin's eyes shot open and she sat quickly, wheezing at the pain and almost fainting from it. When she recovered her eyebrows were shooting to her forehead in shock. 

“Kira?! Kira is with them?!” Lin tried to speak as low as possible while still yelling in her mind. 'She's with the kids! With Kya!’ She thought. 

In the time they had reconnected, they had been in constant communication. Calls, letters and packages were sent back and forth from the two women. Kira’s love language was always gifts, material things, so she sent plenty of toys to the kids and many other things to Kya and Lin. The firebender had always had trouble showing genuine emotions even when she meant them, so she resorted to giving, so far it worked for them.

Lin on the flip side was more into deep conversations. Luckily for her, Kira was as good a listener as a conversationalist. The earthbender enjoyed speaking to her and would spend hours after work just talking about life and old memories they shared, she was also comfortable talking about her past struggles. Of course they had their limits, Kira never spoke about romantic nor sexual themes in their conversations or letters when they were only addressed to Lin. Topics like this were only spoken about when the letters were addressed to both women and most, if not all of them, were in a jokey manner. Lin’s loyalty and respect to Kya was too important for it to be doubted, so she never allowed Kira to cross that line. And the fire girl always respected it. 

Thanks to their respect and sisterly-love for each other they managed to connect greatly and soon built an unbreakable bond. 

“I personally don't know her well but guessing from your reaction she's either very good or very bad news.” 

Lin smiled warmly as she spoke. “She's one of my best friends. I know my family will be safer with her around.” 

Kenzo smiled back, bending the water back to his pouch. “You're all set. You'll still be in pain and very sore but you will live.” 

“Perfect…” A voice interrupted as a group of men walked in.

“So she's ready for another round. Take her to the cold room.”

Lin yelled and fought as strong platinum cables were tied around her body, but soon enough her body tensed as electricity touched her frame. She didn't blackout this time, and she knew that was their plan. They wanted her conscious for whatever sick game they were about to play. And when she arrived at the room, playing they did.

First they took the bag off an ungagged her, then they tied her to another platinum chair. When she opened her eyes again there was a camera in front of her. This sudden discovery threw her off of a moment. 

“Hello little girl. Are you ready?” The man said as he laughed.

“Why don't you stop being a little bitch and untie me?” Lin snarled.

“Because! It's not that fun!” The man said in a childish voice.

“Who are you?”

The man took off his mask and knelt in front of Lin, like a mother kneeling in front of her child. He smiled and looked up.

Lin took in as much of his appearance as she could, he had dark orange eyes, thick white eyebrows and a bony face. He was much older than she expected, without his armor or his guard he was too weak to rule over them or fight her. She couldn't recognize him.

“My name is Balan, and you will be subject 8.” The man said calmly.

Lin’s brows furrowed in confusion. ‘Subject 8? What the fuck is Subject 8?’

The man just smiled and stood up, he walked in circles around Lin as he spoke.

“My first plan was just to torture you once and black mail them until they returned my children in exchange for your life, but you did so well with that beating that it made me curious on how much your body could take before dying.”

The man stood in front of Lin as she looked up at him.

“Why not redo my old experiments? I have no other use than keeping you alive so I can bait the avatar.”

“If you think the avatar is some kind of dumbass without a plan you are dead wrong Balan.” His name felt sour on her tongue.

The man just chuckled as he opened the room’s door. “We shall get started.”

Lin didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing fear, but in truth she was terrified. Her heart was beating fast as another man brought a cart with different weapons like knives, swords, batons and other things.

“When I get out of this, I will kill you and your whole army!” Lin barked, summoning all her strength.

“Not if you're dead first.” He picked up a wooden baton and ordered the men to start recording. “But if you are anything like that earthbender boy, you will be more than fine. If Daichi survived the first few trials you will too.”

She couldn’t keep a neutral face as her son’s name was mentioned. Tears of anger formed in her eyes as she glared at the man, the sudden realisation that the fun-loving young boy she had adopted had suffered like her was making her die a little inside. 

Imagining her baby being repeatedly beaten with batons and stabbed with knives was devastating. Lin could practically hear her oldest son begging for mercy as the monsters tore his head open with each swing. The crunching sounds, the wet thuds when blood coated their weapons.

The torture.

Her son had probably been electrocuted relentlessly for spirits knew how long. Days? Weeks? Months… Years. She didn't know, she didn't know what they had done to him. Daichi didn't like to speak about his time with the group, not even to his therapist or Kya. Not to his siblings. She caught him crying many times when he thought he was alone and she always came to hug him and protect the child from whatever was tormenting him. 

They have bonded greatly and became closer than she ever expected. She couldn't imagine her life without her children, and to know that Daichi had gone through worse than even herself was killing her. She couldn't get that image out of her mind, the blood, the screams of agony. 

To imagine her child being beaten and torture was too much for her to keept her emotions inside any longer. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?! YOU MONSTER!” Lin roared with pure rage on her voice.

Balan swinged the baton against Lin’s head with force. “He is not your son.” The man retorted as he chuckled. “None of them are. But don’t miss them so much, you will see them again in a few days when the avatar exchanges them for you, or she will try to. No one is getting out of here alive.” The man laughed and laughed until tears came out. 

“You know-” He chuckled as he tried to speak. “Your screams even sound like his.” 

“Stop” Lin spat. She couldn't take this, not this. She rather be burned alive than have to sit and listen to how this monster took the innocence out of her child. 

“You should've seen his face, those green eyes filled with tears as he was helplessly trying to stay alive.”

“Shut up!” Lin barked, angrier now. ‘Stop.’ Her tears betrayed her as they escaped her eyes.

“The vibrant red of his pure blood. The way he tried to breathe as he suffocated on its own blood.” He laughed with pride now.

Lin just couldn't hold on anymore and cried bitterly, the image of her broken son forever implanted on her mind

And so it began, the game had started and nothing could make it stop. Flesh against wood, metal and electricity. Balan was no longer wearing his mask, the shield that concealed his hungry eyes from shining through. The way he smiled with each swing or when he took a few steps back to get more memento. He enjoyed this, he craved this. This is why he wanted the children, they were defenseless against his attacks, so young and innocent. 

‘I will make you pay.’ She thought as she lost consciousness. 

_____

Kira was on her way to the air temple, she had spent all night waking up and falling asleep getting no rest in the end. She just wanted to solve this puzzle and get Lin home. 

‘See you in the mountains little fox.’ 

A sentence that she kept repeating herself because it made no sense. The search groups have already searched the mountains and woods surrounding Republic City and found nothing. Was this some code word? A puzzle she had to disafer? She didn't know, all she knew is that she needed another perspective.

She got off the boat and started walking towards the temple, she was starting to hate all the unnecessary stairs it had. Luckily for her this time she came with her beloved tigercat Frohar. The kids loved him and she knew it would brighten their day to see him again after everything that had been happening.

When she got to the final step she noticed the airbender children trying to cheer them up by playing various games. Aika looked uninterested while Daichi looked annoyed.

“Is there room for one more?” Kira said as the kid's perked up.

“Kira!” Daichi and Aika yelled as they ran to hug their aunt.

“Hey there little cubs. You think you two could keep and eye on the kitty while I go to work?” 

“Don't worry aunt Kira, we will take care of the kitty.” Aika said as she climbed on the animal’s back. 

“Kitty!” Mizu yelled as Kya and Zeran walked with him towards the firebender.

“You brought him along?” Zeran asked.

“I was going to be far from home so I didn't want to leave him behind on its own.” Kira answered as he helped Daichi and Mizu climb the feline’s back.

“Besides, it makes the kids happy.” 

Both Kira and Kya watched as the animal walked and trotted around the airbender children. They looked happy again, they needed something to feel normal again and they had received it.

“He's friendly with other animals right? Because in case you forgot, this island is filled with them and Korra has a Polar Bear-Dog.” Zeran said as she watched the kids play with the gentle giant. 

“Frohar is friendly as long as Naga is.” Kira said. “I need your help, you're good with puzzles.”

“What can I do?” Zeran spoke as she turned to look at Kira.

“See you in the mountains little fox. What does that mean?” 

“I'm assuming you already searched the literal mountains surrounding Republic City.” Zeran said as Kira nodded. She placed a thoughtful hand on her chin as she caressed it. “I don't know chief, it could mean anything or nothing. I suggest you ask Tenzin, he's lived here his entire life maybe he knows.” 

Kira sighed and thanked Zeran before turning to walk towards the temple. Kya was with her children and soon followed Kira after Zeran took over. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kira asked.

“Had a couple of nightmares but made it through. How about you? You look like shit, no offense.” Kya laughed.

Kira chuckled. “None taken, and I didn't sleep much. I actually need to talk to Tenzin.”

“About?” Kya said as she opened the front door to let Kira in. 

“The last sentence of something. I just need Tenzin.” Kira said as she stood outside the door. “And I'm not going in, this is Beifong territory and I don't want trouble.” or another asswhooping’ was left unsaid. 

Kya gave a laugh. “They are at the market with my mother, they aren't here.” She said before going to find her brother. “You are another breed Kira.” Kya shook her head. 

Soon enough Tenzin and Kya emerged, followed by Asami and Korra. Kira took a step back allowing the group to exit. She was still getting used to seeing the raven haired woman, she tried to avoid her like the plague only for her to appear everywhere she went. ‘Such is my luck.’ Kira thought.

“Good morning Kira, Kya told me you needed to talk with me.” Tenzin

“Morning Councilman Tenzin. I need some help, you know this city like the back of your hand and I needed to know if you could solve this riddle.”

Kira looked around and Kya, Asami and Korra were still there. ‘A little privacy?’ She thought but dismissed it, she didn't have time for this shenanigans. 

“The last sentence of the tape appears to be some kind of riddle, you think you could help me solve it?” 

“Sure, I must admit I don't remember the last sentence exactly. I was too focused on… well-” He motioned awkwardly with his hands. Kya just sighed, she didn't want to remember that tape. It had been rough for everyone and they just wanted to get things over and avoid having to talk about the tape itself.

“See you in the mountains little fox. That's the riddle. I couldn't find an answer in my code book. From all the notes and tapes I've heard and read from the Masks this one I've never seen before.” 

Tenzin started playing with his beard. “It must be something symbolic. Maybe the mountains symbolize a place, something firm and powerful. The fox symbolizes a person, someone out of place perhaps?” 

Kira just sighed, she was more confused than before. She had never had a block that she couldn't overcome like this one. She was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice. 

“The Mountains?” Asami asked as she stepped forward. “I know a place that's called just like that! It's an all ladies club near Kwong's!”

Kira quickly got a map out of her bag and Asami pointed to the place. 

“There! It's a very exclusive place, you can only get in if you're a member.”

“I can get membership with one of my subordinates, that won't be a problem.” Kira said as she closed the map and tucked it in her bag. “I'll go check that out immediately.”

“I'm coming with!” Korra said as Asami followed. 

“None of you are going anywhere.” Kira said firmly. “If you want to be useful then go guard the Beifongs and make sure they stay safe.” 

Korra and Asami stood back annoyed.

“No fair.” Korra pouted

Kira walked away towards the dock as another boat arrived. It was the Beifongs and Katara, Bumi was also there. 

‘Perfect.’ Kira was already preparing herself for another argument or sarcastic comments from the matriarch when a sudden airbender perked up.

“Leaving so soon?” Bumi said as he stepped out of the boat. 

“I have a job to do.” She said as she untangled the ropes from her boat. 

Toph, Suyin and Opal got off next followed by Katara. Kira could feel their eyes on her back. Watching her, judging her. She knew none of them trusted her, and none of them wanted her there. 

“You got a lead?” Suyin said as she walked towards Kira.

“Yep.” Was her only answer, hoping the earthbender would back off.

“Good. I'm going with you.” Suyin said as she stepped on the boat.

“Me too!” Opal said, but before she could step in Su stopped her.

“This is an adult business Opal, you stay with mom.”

Opal huffed as she walked towards her grandmother.

Kira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Were all these people so annoying? She didn't remember Lin being so insufferable.

“Suyin Beifong, get OFF my boat immediately, I have no time to waste.” 

‘What is up with you people? Messing with my investigation! Your sister’s life is on the line and you want to make my life difficult?!’ The firebender kept her thoughts to herself as she glared at the metalbender. When she saw that the woman wasn't moving she called for backup. 

“Bumi get her off will ya?” Kira said pointing with her hand at Suyin.

Bumi quickly jumped in and sat next to the earthbender giving her a huge grin. Kira scoffed at this.

“You can't be serious! This isn't a joke! I have to go now!” Kira yelled in exasperation.

These people were unbelievable. They just wanted to make things more distressing. Was this a Beifong thing? Messing with people and bossing them around like you're some kind of god? 

“Then let's get moving Chief.” Suyin said.

“Yeah Chief, we ain't stopping you.” Bumi said as he gave Suyin a fist bump. 

“I don't know why I thought you would be on my side.” Kira said before turning on the engine as they started their trip across.

‘Kyoshi give me strength.’ Kira sighed in her mind as they continued their short travel.

Toph, Opal and Katara stood at the dock, the waterbender watched as the boat faded through the distance. 

“She's going to end up growing on you.” 

“What?!” Opal and Toph snapped their necks at Katara.

“I said what I said.” The healer said in a chuckle.

“And I say you have lost your damn mind Sugar Queen!” Toph raised her voice.

“Yeah Katara! Kira is a bad person!” Opal added.

“People change dear, you might want to give her a chance.”

“That's a no from me.” Toph said, crossing her arms.

“Me too!” Opal joined.

Katara just chuckled as the three of them started walking towards the temple.

_____

Kya was in the bedroom putting away the laundry when she heard a loud crash and Tenzin along with the children screaming. She bolted out of the temple and headed towards the noise, it was a giant mess.

Naga and Frohar had apparently gotten along so well that when Korra decided to play fetch with her dog, the feline joined in the chasing where they ended up bursting the wall of the women’s sleeping quarters. 

“Korra! Get Naga under control!” Tenzin yelled as he tried to stop the two giant beasts from breaking another wall.

“I'm trying!” Korra yelled back as he pulled on Naga’s tail to get her to stop chasing Frohar. 

The feline on the other hand was way too busy playing tag with the canine to see the mess he was making as they jumped all around the place. 

“Kya get the cat!” Korra yelled at the waterbender as she tried to stop Naga from leaving the already messed up room. 

Kya tried to run to the animal but wasn't fast enough before someone else got there first.

Asami got in front of the tigercat and held him by the neck, both of her arms wrapped around the animal’s thick hide. Frohar stopped immediately when he smelled Asami’s scent and nuzzled his head against her torso as he purred loudly. 

“He likes you!” Jinora said as she petted the animal. 

Frohar looked deeply in those green eyes of Asami’s as she melted against the animal hugging him tightly. There was something about him that appeased her, a sense of familiarity, as if he was so glad to see her once more.

“He's a little peculiar.” Asami said as she ruffled his fur. 

Korra chuckled. “Naga thinks so too.” 

The dog was already tugging at the felines tail, wanting to play. Frohar just nuzzled his head against Asami, imprinting himself on her.

“Korra get them to the park or something! They are going to end up destroying the whole island!” Tenzin yelled. 

“Can we go too mom?” Daichi and Aika begged.

“You know, I think we all could use some time in the park.” Kya said as she grabbed Mizu, Zeran close to her.

“I want to go too daddy!” Ikki said as she pleaded with her father.

Tenzin sighed. “Alright, alright. Go with your aunt and stay out of trouble!” 

The airbender children joined their aunt and cousins as they all walked together towards the docks.

Let's go then!” Asami said as she tied a leash around Frohar, keeping the animal close to her. 

While they were leaving they met up with Toph, Opal and Katara.

“Hi mom.” Kya said in a sweet voice as she hugged her mother.

“Hi dear.” The waterbender said as she hugged Kya and grabbed Mizu. 

“Gran Gran!” The children said running towards the water master. 

“My children.” Katara said as she tried to hug them all.

“No love for me?” Toph said sarcastically.

Daichi smiled as he ran up to hug the metalbender. Secretly, Toph was undoubtedly his favorite grandmother. 

Aika followed behind as Mizu fussed on Katara’s grasp to get closer to the blind woman.

“I'm their favorite.” Toph smirked as she grabbed Mizu. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Katara rolled her eyes, she couldn't help feel a little jealous. “Where are you guys heading?” She changed the subject.

“The park, we want to get them out and we may have had a little accident with our new acquisition.” Asami answered.

Frohar was now nuzzling Naga and licking the dog’s face.

“What's that smelly thing?” Toph asked.

“Frohar, Kira’s pet tigercat.” Korra continued.

“What did it destroy?”

“A wall in the women's sleeping headquarters.” Kya said not wanting anyone to respond.

“Don't you think it's best if everyone stayed in the island?” Opal inquired.

“I won't allow anything to happen to them.” Zeran spoke in a firm confident voice.

Toph stood there for a moment she was about to say something when Katara interrupted.

“Very well, go on then. We will be waiting for you all at sunset.” 

“Come on Opal, join us.” Kya said sweetly as she followed her aunt.

The group agreed as they waited for the next ferry to arrive.

____

“We are here.” Kira said as she got out of the jeep and walked towards the club's entrance. She stopped when she heard Bumi approaching.

“You aren't allowed in. You're a man.” 

“Aww man, I wanted to see.” Bumi said defeated as he sat back on the jeep.

“You won't be missing much, they work better at night.” 

“How do you know?” Su asked the firebender.

“When I started as a detective, one of my first undercover operations was in one of these types of clubs. I was a dancer for a couple of months until we managed to bust the whole thing.” Kira explained as if it were the weather.

“YOU WERE A STRIPPER?!” Bumi and Suyin yelled.

“Yes, now come on Suyin. I'm not here to indulge the two of you on old stories.” 

Su followed Kira into the club where a receptionist was there asking for a password. Kira just showed her badged and asked for whomever was in charge. The woman made a few calls before guiding Suyin and Kira to a private room. 

“The mistress will join you two soon.” The receptionist said before leaving them alone.

Suyin could feel a blush on her face as she started getting uncomfortable. Kira noticed and busted up laughing. 

“What's so funny?” Suyin barked annoyed.

“Go wait outside and I'll tell you.” Kira answered as she motioned towards the door.

“I'm not leaving!” The metalbender said firmly.

“Suit yourself.” 

They waited for a couple more minutes, Suyin was sweating and her face was completely flushed. Every time Kira looked at her she would laugh at her condition. 

“Can you just tell me what's going on?!” Su yelled infuriated.

Kira chuckled as she walked closer to the other woman. She began to whisper on her ear as goosebumps formed on her neck and back. 

“The sensations you're feeling are caused by a pheromone used for well-” Kira got even closer. Suyin was finding it difficult to focus. Her body felt aroused out of nowhere and she was incredibly uncomfortable.

“-sex.” Kira finished and Su jumped back.

“WHAT?!” Sushifted into a fighting stance. “WAS THIS YOUR PLAN?!” 

Kira just shook her head and laughed as she was trying to keep herself composed.

“Then why aren't you being affected?!” Suyin continued.

Kira opened her mouth to show she was chewing something that looked like candy.

“It's an antidote to combat the effects. I only carry one so you are royally fucked.” 

Suyin was too stubborn to fall back so she stood her ground standing as far from Kira as she could. 

“Just stay away from me. Asshole.” 

“I did tell you to back off, didn't I.” Kira grinned as she watched the metalbender struggle. The poor woman was a mess.

After fifteen minutes a woman appeared wearing all latex. She was blond, purple-ish eyes and freckles. Curvy in all the right places. She shook Kira’s hand and went to do the same with Suyin when she saw the state of the bender.

“Her first time?” 

Kira nooded amused. 

“My girl in front told me the chief of police was looking for me. What can I do for you?” 

“Someone may have left a package or something here for me and I'm here to retrieve it.” Kira said.

The woman sat down on her desk. She was relaxed yet serious. 

“Look Chief, I can't help you. Not today at least. But-” The woman reached out for something under her desk. Two red envelopes. She gave them to Kira and Suyin. 

“Tomorrow night at 8 pm, don't be late and I promise to answer all questions and give you what you're looking for.”

“I'm running out of time.” Kira said, gripping the envelope.

“You're here too early, little fox.” The woman winked as she left the room.

By the time Kira had snapped out of her trance, she was gone and the doors were locked. She couldn't just barge in without having to fight the whomever was behind that door. She grabbed Suyin by the arm and guided her outside, Kira then snatched the envelope from the metalbender’s hand.

“Hey! That's mine!” 

“You wouldn't last thirty minutes inside, now come on, let's drop you two idiots off.” Kira said as she started driving back.

____

The airbender kids had spent all morning and noon playing with the other kids and the avatar. Zeran was supervising everything with a serious expression on her face, too serious for Kya’s liking. 

“You can relax, you know. The avatar is here with us.”

“The avatar is just a cub like the rest of them.” Zeran responded not missing a beat.

“I know, but she's stronger than you might think.” 

Zeran looked at Kya from the corner of her eyes and then continued supervising the group as they played with the two furry giants.

Kya moved closer to Zeran and sat down on the grass next to her. 

“How long have you known her for?” Kya asked not missing a beat.

“Excuse me?”

“Kira. How long have you known her?” 

Zeran sighed but didn't move from her post. “You won't stop asking until I answer, won't you.”

Kya smiled back at her.

“Ever since we were twenty years old. I'm a few months older than her.” 

“Do you know why she left Republic City?” 

“Of course I know Kya, she's my best friend.” It had slipped. She forgot they didn't know Kira and she were friends.

“That explains the hug this morning.” 

Zeran chuckled. “I sometimes forget and get too excited to see her, she knows this.”

“I figured when she hugged you back.” 

A silence overcame them when Kya suddenly spoke up.

“So you know.” 

“Yup.” Was Zeran’s only reply.

“Do you think she has changed?” Kya wondered not looking at the firebender.

“I know she has.” Zeran couldn't help but smile. “She's an amazing person, you just have to trust her.” 

Kya looked at the clouds touching the grass under her fingers. Kya remembered all the times Lin took the kids to the park with her after a long day. No matter how tired she was or how stressful things were, she always made time for her and their children. Throwing the frisbee around as the kids ran after it, sitting down in a small picnic eating watermelons as big as their heads. 

She felt tears swell in her eyes as she craved her lover's warmth, her presence. Kya missed Lin with everything she had. She missed waiting all night for her to get home. She missed the flowers and chocolates she would buy her and leave them at her job. The little notes in the cooler, the hush singing when the kids were sleeping. The hugs, kisses and intimacy. She missed her girlfriend, she missed her other half. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized in advance, this chapter wasn't my best, the jumping from scene to scene it's not my style but I needed to show how everyone was dealing with things and how things were going. I will make it up in the next chapter with more fluidity. I've been having trouble writing this chapter because I had way too many ideas! 
> 
> I also wanted your input, Do you guys think these chapters are too long? They are 5k words each. I can make them shorter if you guys want that. 
> 
> Also Thank you all for reading this story, it makes me really joyful to see you guys come up with theories and ideas about future chapters. I find them quite interesting. 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> This chapter's art will be posted on Tumblr later because I want you guys to enjoy it here first.
> 
> Always, art by me. 
> 
> Tumblr @Cherrychonk


	8. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter are:
> 
> Light Years by The National  
> Devil That I Know by Jacob Banks

“Why are you dropping us off so early? It's barely lunchtime!” Bumi said as he flaunted his arms in the air in defiance.

“Unlike you two, I have a job to do and don’t have time to babysit.” Kira responded as she tried to keep her patience.

“Come on Chief, let’s get lunch at least!” Suyin argued as they passed local vendors.

Kira sighed and stopped in one of them. “Here.” She handed them her purse. “Go get some noodles and let's go, I didn't sign up for this.” 

Suyin and Bumi bolted like fire-ferrets towards the vendor and started ordering. Kira tried to hold back a smile when they started chugging their food down like they hadn't eaten in weeks. The sight was quite hilarious. 

“Hey, the food won't spread wings, relax.” She said as she grabbed her container.

“I thought you were in a rush.” Bumi said with a mouth full of food.

“I am, but I'm not going to sit and watch as you two imbecils choke to death.” 

They decided to sit down in the jeep so they could eat in peace. Kira started eating but mostly just playing with her food uninterested. Her face wore a deep frown as she moved the chopsticks unceremoniously.

“You okay Chief?” Suyin asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

“Mm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” Kira said as she sat the container down and closed it. “Not really hungry though.” 

Bumi and Suyin looked at each other confused while Kira just kept her frow. She then opened the letter they had given her at the club. It was a nice invitation, dresscode, password and a small description of the gathering was written on it. She frowned in anger when she read the password of the event. 

_‘Little Fox’_

For them, Lin’s suffering was nothing more than a sick game. Her pain, her struggle, it meant nothing to them. 

“What's wrong?” Bumi asked, his voice wore concern.

“Lin’s fucking missing and these assholes think it's a joke, you think anything more needs to be said?” Kira said as she got out of the jeep and chugged the container in a dumpster. Her mind was clouded with anger as she couldn't focus on anything but Lin.

However something did end up catching her eye, it was Frohar coming at her at full speed with Naga behind him. She could see some people behind them too. 

“STOP!” Kira yelled knowing damn well Frohar was too close to stop.

Both animals fell on top of her, the weight almost crushing her. She yelled at the two creatures before crawling from under them. 

Bumi and Suyin were already gasping for air from their laughter. 

“Now if that isn't karma I don't know what is!” Bumi said as he helped Kira to her feet.

She tried to hide the embarrassment with anger as her mouth opened but no words came out. She huffed, her face red like a tomato. Bumi just started having another fit of laughter as he watched Kira struggle with her embarrassment.

“Aunty!” Aika yelled as she jumped to her arms.

“Cubs?” Kira said in confusion. She then noticed Zeran and Kya with the rest of the children including Opal, Korra and Asami. 

She locked eyes with the nonbender and scowled. No matter where she went, the girl would always appear. She could feel herself getting angrier and frustrated but remember her goal and her task. 

‘You need to let it go. You are here for Lin, she gets back and you get to go the fuck home.’ The Chief thought as she took a deep breath.

“Is everyone okay?” When Kya nodded with a smile she relaxed, it didn't last long though. 

“What the hell are you all doing outside the island?!” Kira tried to sound tough with little success while having the two giants licking both sides of her face, she quickly pushed their faces away.

“These two got a little too playful at the temple and ended up destroying the women's sleeping quarters.” Zeran spoke firmly yet amused.

“Ha! You better find those two a place to sleep because Tenzin is probably enraged.” Bumi let out a laugh. 

Kira rolled her eyes and looked at Kya. “Tell Councilman Tenzin I will personally pay for all damages.” She then looked at her pet.

“I'm going to have to leave you at the zoo if you keep acting like a wild beast.” 

The tigercat bowed in shame knowing his master’s disappointed voice. 

“Zeran take them back to the temple, I will take Frohar with me.” Kira looked back at Suyin and Bumi. “And take these two along, my patience is running short.” 

Zeran gave a nod and the group started walking back. Kira gave a quick glance at Asami, studying her from the top of her head to the sole of her feet. The avatar’s girlfriend looked back to find Kira staring at her angrily. Asami tugged Kya’s arm and signaled with her eyes to look back. This time Kya noticed how the chief looked at Asami, something about the young girl was making the firebender uncomfortable and she wanted to know why.She could see as Kira’s knuckles went white as she clutched her fists close.

“You are invited to dinner at the temple at eight, don't be late.” The airbender spoke, interrupting the other woman's thoughts.

“I think I'll pass but thank you.” Kira responded as she started to walk towards the jeep.

“It wasn't a suggestion. Don't make us wait.” Kya responded in a serious tone.

Kira just nodded and headed back. Frohar jumped on the back of the vehicle and watched as the group left without him, he whimpered at Kira. 

“You did this to yourself.” Kira responded as they headed to the station. 

Asami pulled Kya back from the group, they were still close to them but the distance gave them some privacy to talk. 

“Did you finally see what I was talking about? She hates me!” Asami said in a low voice.

“I too find it weird, but I just don't know what to say Asami. I've never seen Kira like that, there must be more to this.” 

Asami just sighed and gave a quick nod. “It's weird you know.” 

Kya looked at the younger girl. “What's weird?”

“That I know she doesn't like me but I still feel like I have something to prove to her.” 

Kya scoffed. “You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You are a young talented woman, you don't need anyone's approval.” 

Asami just gave a half smile as they slowly integrated themselves into the rest of the group. ‘I know I don't need it, but I want it.’ She thought. 

____________

Toph, Zuko and Katara were sitting at the table alone, the only sound produced was when either one drank a bit of tea out of their cups.

“I can't feel her anymore.” Toph blurted out. “Her heartbeat, I can't feel it anymore.”

Zuko and Katara stared at the earthbender, her eyes glossy from tears building up. Toph had tried to be strong and to show like she wasn't bothered, but after hearing her daughter's cries on the tape she struggled with emotions. 

“Maybe it's too late, maybe she's…” She couldn't hold it anymore as tears dripped from her eyes to her clothes. 

The two benders stood up and embraced their friend. Toph had always been carefree, strong and almost never showed fear or pain. Even after all these years she had stayed stoic and brave throughout it all. She raised her daughters by herself, worked as a chief by herself and stood strong after Aang and Sokka died. She was as strong as the metal she bent. 

“It's okay Toph, she's out there. We just haven't found her yet. But we will and we will not give up on her.” Zuko said as he kissed her in the forehead.

Katara cupped the old woman's cheeks and lifted her face. “Listen to me sweetheart, we will get Linny back and we are going to make that fucking bastard pay.”

Toph chuckled between small sobs, she was grateful for her friends and it was funny hearing the healer use such unsavory words. 

“No cussing in front of the children.” Toph managed to say smiling.

Katara and Zuko were confused before Aika bursted into the room.

“Granma!” The girl said as she pulled the earthbender to play with her. 

“Slow down kid, you're going to break my back!” Toph tried to follow the girl’s pace as she struggled.

Suyin, Bumi and Kya entered the room as the kids and Zeran played along with Toph.

“How is she?” Su asked the other two adults, referring to her mother.

“She's worried, but we assured her we would get Lin back.” Katara spoke purposely leaving out what her mother said about Lin’s heart beat. 

“Did you find anything?” Zuko asked.

“Yes, in a women's club near Kwong’s. I'm going with her tomorrow, they have an event and they are going to tell her some information about Lin.” Suyin spoke.

Kya and Su had a conversation beforehand about the whole event. The waterbender didn't agree on Suyin joining Kira on this dangerous task fearing for her life, but she wouldn't be alone. That thought alone comforted her and helped her ease into accepting it. 

“How are you three feeling?” Katara asked.

“Well I had to endure being yelled at by Kira, but I survived.” Bumi said, crossing his arms.

“You did ask too many questions.” Suyin snickered.

“I just asked her if she was okay!” The airbender protested. 

Kya just rolled her eyes and went outside to spend time with her children. 

________________

Kira was in her office, filing paperwork when Mako walked in.

“You called me Chief?” The firebender asked, poking his head out the door. 

“I looked at your paperwork, you took the Lieutenant exam a few weeks before the attack.”

Mako got nervous. “Chief Beifong told me I should, I was just doing what she-”

“Relax kid, I'm just here to tell you that you passed with flying colors.” 

Mako smiled widely. “Really?! I can't believe it!” 

Kira smiled and extended her arm to shake his. “The chief would be very proud Mako. You had the highest grade, almost a perfect score.” 

The young man just beamed with delight, his chest puffed up in pride of his accomplishments. 

“Now I will obviously promote you right this instant. It was Lin’s wish that you kept climbing the ladder in the department so I will advise you to study for your Captain's exam.” 

Mako looked at Kira with confusion and worry. “Don't you think it's too soon? There's officers that have already applied, I don't think it would be fair.”

Kira smiled. “You are very just Mako, and that's exactly why we want you to lead this department. Just take the test and we'll place you on the list. If you change your mind we'll promote you. It's a long process so you still have time.” 

Mako nodded and Kira handed a study guide. 

“What if I don't pass it?” Mako asked, holding the book in his hands.

The chief chuckled. “Kid, we both know that's not even a possibility.” 

Mako just smiled and said his thanks, he walked out of the office looking at the book in his hands. It felt like a dream, the only thing missing was his mentor, Lin.

After the young man left her office, Kira called her assistant Chen. He was a nonbender in his thirties, green eyes and brown short hair that started to show a bit of gray, he was a bit muscular yet lean. He had known Kira for a long time and asked to join her on her journey. At first she declined, refusing to drag him into this mess with the mafia. Later he convinced her that he would only work as a regular officer and not on the case. He was lying of course and now he was in along with Zeran. 

“Everything is moved in the new apartment Chief.” He said as he entered holding a few stacks of paperwork and a takeaway container with dumplings.

“Thanks. Could you give my suit some updates?” Kira asked. 

She had a fancy red and gold suit that she only used on very special occasions. Chen was a skilled tailor and had apparently already read her mind. 

“Done. Did it on my way here on the train. Wanted to surprise you, I already know you're going to love what I did to it.” He smiled in victory.

“Thanks.” She said as she continued with her paperwork and eating her meal.

“How’s Ze?” The man asked. He, Zeran and Kira had nicknames for eachother. Zeran was ‘Ze’, Kira was ‘Ra’ and Chen was ‘Chenchen.’ Zeran and Kira had adopted the nicknames made for them from the nonbender, not like they had a choice. 

“She's fine, at the temple doing her job.” She then remembered what had happened with Frohar. 

“Oh and send some construction workers to temple island, Frohar destroyed a wall and it needs fixing asap.” 

He went to ask for more information but he knew he wouldn't get more answers. He said his goodbyes and headed out, not before looking at Kira. “See you at the apartment.” 

The Chief nodded without looking up as she continued filling her papers. When the door closed and she was sure she was alone she slumped back on her chair and played with her gold necklace. A small round thing the only thing adorning it was a small sun symbol. 

Kira grazed her thumb over the coin size jewelry as she let her thoughts run, she couldn't stop thinking of Lin and how badly she wanted her to return. 

She smiled dumbly, not only she wanted her back for her to be safe but she was also hating the amount of paperwork for such a small city.

‘Man, you sure were crazy to stay here all these years with all these paperworks to fill.’

________

Tenzin arrived at the temple after a long day at work. He had spent most of his time reviewing new laws and other issues concerning the counsel. The other representatives were sheep minded and gullible, he had to guide them himself away from bad laws and judgements. 

He also overviewed a few cases and appointed airbenders to different locations to help aid the police of humanitarian resources. It was a stressful job but keeping things at peace while Lin was gone was incredibly important. 

He could hear the kids playing and Toph cussing the kids while they laughed. It reminded him whenever the airbender would visit and they would play with her, she would always leave them bruised but they did have fun. 

“Twinkle Toes Jr! Finally, I thought you ran away after what happened in the morning.” Toph laughed.

Tenzin just huffed and his kids went straight to his embrace. 

“Hey daddy!” Ikki said as she kissed his cheek.

“Hello sweetheart, what are you all up to?”

“We are sparring!” Meelo proclaimed.

Tenzin looked at Toph. “You are throwing boulders at them?!” 

“Relax, I don't have that stamina animore, I'm just letting them ride the rocks as I move them.” 

Before he could argue, Pema walked out ushering the kids inside so they could eat. 

“Come on you two, dinner is served.” The acolyte woman said to the two benders. 

They nodded and followed the woman. Inside the kids were sitting at the tables along with everyone else, food was served and everyone was already digging in. After Toph and Tenzin sat down, he noticed an open space between Bumi and Zeran.

“Are we waiting for someone?” The airbender master asked.

“Aunt Kira said she would be here.” Daichi spoke. “Uncle Bumi invited her.” 

Toph groaned. “Why?” 

“She didn't eat at work so I decided to let her eat with us, we wouldn't turn away a hungry guest.” Bumi spoke with a full mouth.

“For her I would do an exception.” The earthbender crossed her arms over her chest.

A soft knock could be heard and Bumi shot up from his place. “I'll get it!” He ran and opened the door, just as he expected the firebender woman was standing in front of her. She had her work briefcase with her. 

“Your shift is done, you don't have to work twenty four seven you know.” Bumi pushed the woman playfully. 

“I'm not staying, I just wanted to talk to Zeran.” Kira spoke softly.

“No, you're staying and eating with us.” Kya interrupted dragging the firebender with her. Kya sat her down next to her and Bumi, Zeran sitting in front of her. The kids tried to push Bumi away so they could sit with their aunt only for him to push them with his airbending.

“It's okay kids, you'll have your aunt once we're done with dinner.” Kya charmed, making the kids go back to the table next to Toph and Suyin. 

Kira was tense and tired, she didn't want to be there, her stress was making her stomach close along with her throat. Zeran noticed as Kira ignored her food and just stared at it. She placed her hand on top of her and raised her eyebrow. Kira understood the gesture and started forcing herself to eat and relax a bit. 

“Finally, I thought you were just going to stare at it the whole night.” Bumi said, nudging Kira’s shoulder.

“I thought about it.” The firebender said as she started eating her food. It was great, which made it easier for her to eat bite after bite. 

Zeran tapped the table once and Kira looked up, the curly haired woman made some movements with her hands and Kira responded by making other ones. Kya noticed they were talking in sign language, she found it fascinating seeing the two women make full conversations without saying a single word. She couldn't help but smile tenderly, she could make out some sentences like ‘How are you feeling?’ ‘How was work?’ and other small talk questions. Kya finally saw Kira relax and smile, it was the same smile she had seen her wear when they first met back in Ba Sing Se.

“What are you two doing?!” Bumi raised his voice frustrated. 

Zeran chuckled. “Sign language Bumi, a way to communicate without sound.” 

“It's rude to talk in secrecy while you're on the dinner table with other people.” Bumi scoffed.

Kya smiled and punched him on his shoulder. “If you are so bothered by it then learn it. It's not that hard.” 

Kira lit up. “You know sign language?” 

“Sure do, not as fluent as you two but I can defend myself.” Kya chuckled.

Kira smiled as she started talking and signing at the same time. She didn't notice as everyone else watched her movements closely. The more excited she got the faster she signed until she was no longer talking and only signing. 

“Wow slow down there, I can't understand when you go so fast.” Kya said as Seran laughed. 

“Sorry, not many people know it and I can't help myself.” Kira smiled as she continued to eat. “You should teach the cubs to sign, it's valuable to know how to communicate in different ways.” 

Bumi just tried to copy Kira while also mocking her. She may have called him some nicknames as Zeran and Kya laughed, the airbender not knowing it was about him. Toph just kept eating while paying close attention to the firebenders. 

After a few minutes Asami, Korra, Mako and Bolin entered the room. Pema got up and gave them some food before they sat down at the table next to them. Kira was so concentrated in her singing that she hadn't noticed the nonbender close to her. 

Asami couldn't help but stare at Kira as she laughed and smiled while she signed to Kya and Zeran. In the few times they had seen each other, Asami had never seen the firebender so happy and she couldn't help but smile herself. 

Kira suddenly noticed someone watching her and found Asami smiling at her. She paused for a moment as she stared at her, whatever calmness and joy she had, evaporated completely. Zeran watched a smiling Asami and suddenly something clicked, her face was of pure shock as if she had found the last missing piece of a puzzle.

Kira stood up and looked at Zeran. “I'll be waiting for you outside.” She thanked Pema and Tenzin for their hospitality and took her plate to the kitchen, she then waited for her officer. 

The firebender looked like she was still processing her discovery, she got up almost stumbling. “I-I should go after her, please excuse me.” She said not looking at anyone, she nearly sprinted out the door. 

Kya just looked at Asami and back at Bumi. They were incredibly confused and didn't know what was going on. The waterbender then noticed Toph was ‘staring’ at her, the earthbender gave a nod and Kya stood up to follow the other two women with Bumi behind her. Asami just sat there confused.

“You okay?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Asami answered as she continued eating but staring at the door frame where Kira had left. 

Kya had to admit, Zeran and Kira were fast walkers. They were already close to the edge of the stairs. She could see a wide eyed Zeran talking to an upset Kira. The taller firebender wasn't looking at her officer, she was looking back at the city avoiding her completely. 

“I don't know how I missed that! Holy fuck Kira I-” Zeran stopped talkibg as she saw the two siblings getting close. 

“Everything okay?” Kya asked, walking closer.

“Fine. Just fine.” Kira spat not looking at the waterbender. 

“You kinda stormed out of there, we just wanted to make sure.” Bumi said staying a bit behind from his sister.

“I said I'm fucking fine.” Kira growled, still staring at the city. 

Kya and Bumi looked at Zeran, she looked like she had gone through all emotions at once. Happiness, sadness, anger, fear, grief, confusion. Her face was just shocked. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

“Everything's fine.” Zeran said looking at both siblings. 

Neither of them believe them at all but decided to drop it when Kira sighed and looked at Zeran.

“Go back with the cubs.” 

The firebender just nodded and looked at Kya before leaving. Toph and Suyin were walking towards them and Kira faced them. She didn't offer an explanation or an apology, she just waited for the Beifongs to get closer anticipating an ass chewing for storming out.

“I'm going with you tomorrow.” Suyin said not even waiting to get close enough. 

“No.” Kira didn't even hesitate. “You aren't trained for that kind of mission.”

“I can do this!” She protested.

“You barely survived the reception, I doubt you will survive a whole night inside.” Kira seemed very irritated but composed.

Kya and Bumi just watched back as Suyin kept trying to convince the firebender. 

“She'll go. We will be there for backup.” Toph finally said.

Kira looked like the rug had been pulled from underneath her. 

“What?!” Everyone except Toph exclaimed.

Toph just stood there with a blank serious expression. “She'll go and this is the end of the story.” 

“You have to be kidding me!” Kira yelled. “She's going to end up getting both of us killed!” 

“You won't let that happen.” Toph finally said walking away. “Either she goes or no one does.” 

Kira just looked angrily at Suyin as she smirked, the bratty woman followed her mother. 

“Did you just see that shit?!” Kira raised her voice at Bumi and Kya. “Un- fuking believeble!” 

Bumi tried not to laugh but failed when he bursted laughing. “Look at your angry face!” 

Kira was at the verge of strangling the airbender, as if it wasn't bad enough he thought it would be funny to punch her arm. Whatever composure she had left her body, she grabbed Bumi by the neck and squeezed. The airbender stopped laughing immediately. She then angled her fist to punch him but she took a deep breath and let him drop. 

“What's your deal!?” She yelled at him. “You're a fucking adult! I don't know if this is how you deal with your stress but you're starting to drive me insane! Act your fucking age!” Kira barked her eyes watery when a tear started streaming down her face. 

Bumi realized what he just caused and rushed to follow the woman. “Kira wait! I was just joking! I'm sorry!” 

Kya just sighed as the two figures disappeared in the distance. “Spirits have mercy on her.” 

Bumi followed her and tackled her to the ground, straddling her. She struggled for a while kicking at him, not hard enough to give a fight. Mostly just to show some resistance. 

“Get off me you oaf!” Kira barked. 

“I'm sorry!” Bumi said, clearly meaning it. “You're right, this is how I cope but I shouldn't over step. I'm sorry.” 

Kira just sighed and looked up to him, her back pressing against the cold ground. This idiot was driving her insane but he was also kind and funny. A kind imbecile. But an imbecile nonetheless.

“I'm sorry. I'm just anxious about everything. I hate seeing Kya so sad, I miss Linny too.” He stared down at her. “I'm just afraid that something bad will happen and Kya will be sad forever. I don't think I would be able to handle seeing my little sis grieve again.”

Kira took in the airbender’s pleading eyes and sighed, a frown forming on her face.

“I won't let something like that happen Bumi, we will find her and bring her home.” 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

For a moment they just stared at each other, looking deeply into their eyes. 

“So…” Kira spoke. “Are you going to let me go or you're gonna keep me pinned to the ground?” 

He bursted into laughter and this time Kira joined. He helped her up and they stood there.

“I miss her too. I wish she were here.” He spoke sadly.

“Me too.” She looked back at the city. “Me too.”

_____________

“Again.” A voice said and a thud was heard.

“Again!” More thuds.

“Again!” Even more thuds but this time with a crack. 

“Enough. Take her to Kenzo.” 

Lin was panting now, tired and with a swollen lip and eye. They had managed to break her jaw in the last beating and her arm in the previous one. She didn't know if they had managed to deafen her or if it was the pain that was causing her to lose her senses. But she wouldn't give in to the pain and suffering. Even when Kenzo had to bend the blood from her lungs or fuse her broken bones together. Even when the stabs creeped too close to her heart and lungs, even when they would talk about the things they would do to her in the next round, she didn't give in. 

She instead reminisced about her family, her children. Her girlfriend, or soon to be wife. She smiled at this, even with the pain. As soon as she got out and could stand without tripping she would propose to her lover. And it was going to be big, she would show it to the whole world, she didn't care. After that she was retiring for good, that job had been eating away at her and she could just be a stay at home mom for all she cared. She wasn't as young as she tried to convince herself, she had to settle down if she wanted to watch her children grow. 

Kenzo’s voice was a distant memory as she fell unconscious. The sound of his soothing voice was just a hum to her ears. She let herself rest under his watchful eyes and caring hands. 

The earthbender laid still as she felt herself slip away, she embraced the momentary peace after each beating when she lay almost dead with the only warmth being her blood coating her. Sometimes when she concentrated enough she could hear Kya’s voice singing her lullabies to her and their children. She could feel their bodies touching gently and their souls dancing freely without a worry in the world. 

She missed her children, their laughter and curiosity. The intrusion when they would invade her bed late at night, waking up with a sore back because they would sleep on top of her, stretched out like little bears. All the fights and laughter as they played together, the stories at the end of the day. Sharing her snacks with them or picking them up at the temple. 

Lin wanted to be home with them and kiss them goodnight again. To rise in the morning to their clumsy steps, or their sleepy hands wrapping around her arms pulling her out of the bed when they wanted breakfast. How adorable they looked when they put on her uniform and pretended to be an officer, mimicking her, their performances always spot on. 

Most of all she missed her mother and sister. She thought back to all the times they had fought and disagreed. But she didn't forget when they would team up and become invincible. Or the way Toph would kiss her cheek when they were alone, the hugs her sister gave that brought her back to happier times. All the times Toph had worked with her sister to rebuild their family again, it was working. It worked perfectly, each of them working in harmony to be there for eachother even when they disagreed.

She would live, if only to feel their warmth as they hugged her frame or the way their voice sounded when they sang. She would fight. For them, for her family. For her mother, for her sister, for her lover and for their beautiful children. She would fight alright. Until the bitter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork of this chapter will be posted tomorrow. I will try to upload more frequently as my ideas are more fluent and steady now. 
> 
> How did you find the story so far? Any theories? Feel free to Comment questions down below! 
> 
> Love y'all! <3


	9. Running Out Of Time Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going south real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter are:  
> Booty Swing by Parov Stelar  
> You should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish

Today was a day that Kira was dreading like no other. Usually she was more confident in her missions even though they were stressful. This time however, she had to go to a very dangerous place with a highly inexperienced partner. Tenzin had given them access to a large space almost like a ballroom, just what Kira needed to teach the earthbender.

She had spent all day training Suyin in various ‘worst case scenarios’ hoping that the metalbender could grasp the severity of the situation, but she wasn't Lin. This Beifong wasn't like the controlled and unyielding metalbender that fought for everyone of Republic City. This woman knew how to fight but her ignorance and stubbornness ruled her like a dictator. She would go against Kira with the ‘I know best’ mentality and it was driving the firebender mad. 

It didn't help that Toph and Opal were watching her every move like hawks. The young airbender didn't like Kira very much, she agreed with her grandmother on this. Toph was observing closely, monitoring them and making sure Kira wouldn't do something stupid. 

“-And finally, keep your eyes peeled and don't drink or eat anything they offer you.” Kira said, a warning to her untrained partner.

“I'm not stupid, that's common sense.” The Beifong scoffed.

“With the erratic way you behave I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to challenge my knowledge and do something idiotic just to spite me.” The firebender spoke, her voice annoyed yet her posture strong.

Suyin rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “Do you have your clothes ready? You can't go in your uniform.” 

“I'm well aware of that, Beifong, my attire is adequate for the occasion.” 

“Can you not talk like that? It's even worse than talking to Lin.” Su scoffed.

“It's called being professional, you should try it some time.” Kira retorted.

Suyin had to spend a few more hours getting the information drilled in her skull. They even had to practice dancing which Kira hated with every fiber of her being. 

The metalbender was too flowy and soft for her strong and fast style. Firebenders were always known to be a rough and dominant breed, much like earthbenders, the difference being that firebenders wouldn't yield for anyone and earthbenders would compromise. 

“Ouch! Can you try not to rip my waist out?!” Su barked as Kira grabbed her harshly.

“Stop being such a lilly-liver and just do the damn dance!” The firebender snapped back. 

“I would if you would stop holding me like a boulder and more like a lady! Are you planning to break me in half?! You brute!” 

Kira scoffed and let go of the shorter woman. “You are such a pain the ass!” 

“You are a bigger pain in the ass!” 

The started bickering for a few minutes as Kya walked in to check the commotion.

“What's going on with those two?” 

Toph scoffed, “These two idiots have been bickering about everything. Suyin is stubborn and Kira is way too harsh in everything.” 

Kya chuckled, “Let me see if I can help.” with that she walked towards the two women. She wrapped her arms around Suyin and greeted her. The waterbender then did the same with Kira.

The firebender looked uncomfortable while Kya gave her a funny look. Toph rolled her eyes and Opal scoffed. Suyin was watching Kira closely to see her reaction, it was apparent that she hated physical contact. Something that reminded Suyin of her sister.

The waterbender loved teasing people, and Kira hated nothing more than to be made feel uncomfortable. She knew that Toph didn't like Kya being so close to her.

“You ever do that again and I'm never setting foot on this island.” Kira said, annoyed. 

Kya poked her face playfully. “Aww come on, you know I'm a hugger.”

“Enough. What do you want Kya?” Kira stood with her hands wrapped around her chest.

“You guys seem to be having trouble, I just came to help.” Kya answered.

“This oaf keeps grabbing me like she wants to tear me apart! She's too rough!” Suyin started.

“And this idiot does everything against what I'm teaching her and it's incredibly weak!” Kira barked back.

Kya thought for a moment. “Okay, show me and we go from there.”

The two women nodded. Kira went to grab Suyin's waist, she indeed was too rough with the earthbender. 

“Why are you grabbing her like that?” Kya asked the firebender.

“Like what?” 

The waterbender got close and placed her hands on top of Kira’s. She then eased her grasp on Suyin, which made the earthbender sigh in relief.

“See? You can't be rough with her just because Lin could take it. She isn't Lin.” 

Kya just shrugged. “Lin didn't complain when I was harsh with her, I guess she just liked it rough.” 

It took a moment for Kira to realize what she just said, Kya and Suyin stared at her wide eyed. The firebender didn't dare to look up at Toph or Opal. The waterbender looked shocked.

“Wait, Lin told me you two didn't-”

Kira quickly stopped her. “Spirits Kya that's not what I meant, we never did that. I was talking about training.” 

Kya bursted into laughter, holding her stomach. “Shit! I thought you were talking about you fucking her or something!” 

“Kya!” Suyin yelled. “My daughter is right there!” 

Kya looked up to find an incredibly flustered Opal walking out of the room. 

“Sorry Opal!” Kya yelled as she laughed. 

“Relax, she's old enough to know about the bird-monkeys and the bee-wasps, she also has a boyfriend so.” Kira said nonchalantly.

Suyin scoffed. “My daughter isn't- She's a- Enough! Kya, you are distracting us!” The metalbender said, her face red and filled with embarrassment.

“Su is right Kya, you are distracting them.” Toph said as she walked towards the three women. “An you-” She pointed at Kira. “Better behave, I'm going to talk to Katara and I don't want any funny business with my daughter.” 

Kira nodded and Kya followed Toph. The earthbender punched the woman on her arm, not so playfully. 

“Can we just do the dance and get this over with?” Kira asked.

“Let's do it.” Suyin said as she turned the turntable on and placed a record.

The firebender grabbed Su a bit harsh by the waist but eased her grip. The metalbender placed her hand on Kira’s and the other one on her shoulder. Suyin had to admit, the firebender was a really good dancer herself. She moved with grace just like her. 

Whenever Kira would grip her too tightly she would stomp her foot to make her ease her hand. Slowly and after a few tries they managed to get in sync and dance effortlessly. Suyin could feel Kira relax and be more flowy as she twirled her around, her hands carefully exploring the earthbender’s body. The Beifong melted on the other woman's body as they danced around. Every time Kira would throw her around gracefully, every dip and twirl felt like magic. 

“You aren't such a bad dancer you know.” Suyin said chuckling.

“Not bad yourself.” Kira responded as her body pressed itself on Suyin’s back.

They moved and were face to face now, Kira could see those emerald eyes that anyone could get lost in like a forest of pine trees. Her gentle hands unlike hers and her soft grey hair that contrasted her lightly tan skin. Kira observed her partner, devouring every detail she could catch being so close to her. 

Suyin was focused, paying attention to the way Kira would place her wands on her waist and move her body close to her, or the way she could see her amber eyes shower her with gold and glances. So concentrated and serious yet so passionate. She couldn't help but smile as her body floated throughout the room, being carried by this mountain of a woman. 

The song was coming to an end and Kira dipped her one last time, her faces so close their noses touched. The firebender brought Suyin to a stand and let go without hesitation. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, let's focus more on the plan.” Kira said as she sat down on a chair next to the turntable. 

Su nodded and sat next to her. Not paying attention to Kira’s words and focusing on the dance they had just performed. She felt warm and weird and her heart was beating out of her chest. ‘What the hell is wrong with me…’ 

___________

Kya was sitting at the porch, glancing at Zeran and the kids as they played together with a ball. The firebender looked to be enjoying the time with her children as they all laughed and chuckled. The waterbender heard someone walking next to her and looked to find Asami alone.

“Can I sit next to you?” The girl asked.

Kya nodded and Asami sat down. She looked down at her hands and back at Zeran who was too focused with the kids. 

“Did she tell you anything about dinner last night?” 

Kya looked at Asami and then sighed. “Not a single word kid. I tried to get Zeran to spill it but she didn't even answer me.” 

Asami looked sad but far from surprised. “Zeran! Can we talk for a moment!” The raven haired girl yelled.

Zeran looked up and ushered the kids to follow her and she stood in front of the other two women. “How can I assist you?” She said in a serious voice.

The kids started pulling at Kya for them to play together, she grabbed the ball and threw it, the kids followed and brought it back in a game of fetch. Kya continued this.

“Why does Kira hate me so much? And now why are you avoiding me too?” Asami wasted no time in getting to the point.

Zeran looked at Kya, the waterbender raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“I have not been avoiding you, I have a job and I'm busy.” The firebender wasn't backing down.

“Cut it out and tell me the truth.” 

“That's the truth, now if you excuse me, the kids want to continue their game.” As she was about to leave the nonbender girl grabbed Zeran’s wrists. 

“Tell me the truth!” 

Kya looked at Asami and back at Zeran. The firebender didn't even flinch as she pulled her hand away. She grabbed the ball and walked back with the children like nothing ever happened.

Asami was frustrated and angry. “How is that not suspicious?! How are you okay with them being around your kids when we don't know why they behave like this?!” 

Kya placed her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Lin trusts her, and Kira trusts Zeran. I know my girl would never allow anyone close if she wasn't sure about them.” 

Asami sighed. “What did I ever do to them? What did my father do to her? Or was it my mother?” The girl kept asking questions. 

“Hey, well get to the bottom of this, just be patient okay? Time always seems to give out the answers if we wait long enough.” Kya gave the girl a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” The girl looked ahead to find Kira and Suyin walking towards the temple. “I'll wait.” 

___________

The sun started to set, Kira was retouching the last few points of the mission. Suyin nodded at everything Kira said and felt ready to go. 

“Just remember to stay calm, don't eat or drink anything a stranger offers you and don’t fuck around with overly bubbly women.” 

Suyin nodded as she walked to her room to get ready. 

“Can't wait to see you in a dress Chief.” Kya interrupted.

Kira chuckled. “Not now, not ever. I'm going to get my clothes from the office, I will come back in a few hours to collect Su.” 

“Don't, Chen brought your stuff here.” Zeran walked in.

Kira scoffed. “I don't remember asking you to tell Chen to bring me anything Zeran.” 

Zeran smiled. “I just want to make things smoother. Katara let you borrow the guest bathroom upstairs, go get ready.” 

Kira was going to argue but fighting with Zeran was like arguing with a rock over it's hard edges. The firebender followed her officer to a room where her stuff was neatly placed in the bed. She started undressing, not even waiting for Zeran to leave the room. It's not like they had never seen each other naked, they were best friends after all. 

Zeran walked back and stayed with the kids as they ate a snack. Kya observed her, she had a way with children that made them automatically comfortable and safe around her. The waterbender wondered if this was part of her training or her personality.

____________

Everyone waited for Kira and Suyin to come down, it was almost time for the two women to leave for the mission. Suyin walked down first, she was wearing a tight short green dress that was strapless and connected to her neck, it had a slit on the side that revealed her thigh jewelry. She was also wearing metal hoops on her wrist just in case she needed a weapon. Su gave a quick twirl to show her exposed back. Her beautiful hair brushed with a more dedicated look, her green eyeliner accentuated her beautiful eyes. 

Kya quickly circled her and wooed. “You look hot Su!” She snickered.

“Killer bod Susu!” Bumi cheered.

“Thanks, got it from mom.” 

Toph chuckled at this. 

“Where's Kira?” Korra interrupted. 

“Probably stumbling over her heels.” Opal added rolling her eyes.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that.” Kira said as she came into view. She was wearing a red and black suit,(Red blazer, black pants) it was unbottom to show her almost see through black bralette, her most intimate parts of the chest were covered by a black flower design. One side of her hair was braided to give the illusion of a side shave look, the other half was free flowing. She was wearing her gold necklace and two gold earrings on her left ear. To finish her look she wore black leather boots.

Bumi was in awe. “Holy shit.” He whispered as his mouth hung open. Kira looked hot as hell and he wasn't going to deny it. He winked at her and Kira just scoffed before rolling her eyes.

She started feeling uncomfortable as she felt the group stare her down. Her skin wore many scars, scars that her uniform hid from others. She wasn't insecure, but she did not like people staring and asking questions about it, and by the looks of it Kya was about to ask her something. She needed to go asap.

“Are we ready to go?” Kira said, glancing at Suyin.

“Y-yes!” She said catching herself, she was distracted by her thoughts and worries.‘Stop this bullshit Su! Focus!’ She scolded herself. 

“We will be close by, observing from outside. If things go south just give us the signal.” Tenzin spoke.

Su and Kira nodded and headed towards the boat. They walked, not saying a word as Suyin looked at Kira’s serious expression every now and then. 

“You have time to go back, I can do this alone.” Kira broke the silence as they stepped onto the boat. 

“I'm not afraid.” 

Kira just chuckled. “Here-” She handed Su a small wrapping with what it looked to be a candy of sorts.

“Antidote. Take it when you feel funny, and don't lose it, I don't have an extra one.” 

They arrived at the shore where Kira’s bike was waiting for them with Chen. 

“Good luck chief.” He said as he handed two helmets and got on his jeep.

“Who's that?” The earthbender asked watching the men walk away. 

“My secretary, or assistant? Don't really have a title, he just helps me with paperwork and makes sure I don't overwork myself to death.”

“So, like Zeran?”

“Without the fighting.” The firebender added smiling. 

She handed one helmet to Su and winked. “Hold on tight.” She said as she turned on the engine. 

Suyin got on and wrapped her arms tightly around the firebender, resting her head on the other woman. She could feel the breeze on her body as they drove fast, the thumping of her heart getting louder by the second. Her whole body burned with excitement mixed with fear and worry.

They arrived at the club, got their helmets off and helped each other if they needed any touch ups. Kira scanned the área, many women around, different nationalities. Her focus was only broken when she saw Oogie on top of a far roof. 

“Last chance.” 

“I'm a Beifong, I'm not going back.” Suyin snapped. 

Kira nodded and they started walking towards the front door where a line of people were waiting outside. The firebender had her hands around Suyin’s waist as they walked with confidence towards the bouncer. The earthbender handed the bouncer their invitations and they were let in. 

The place was exotic to say least. Dancers on polls, women everywhere, some wore latex and others wore fancy dresses and suits. All with an air of superiority, behaving like they ruled the world, possibly behind their husbands backs. 

“Stay close and follow me. Don't act weird and just flow, you're good at that.” The Chief said as she put more pressure on Suyin’s waist. 

“Yes ma'am.” Su said as she winked at her partner.

Kira just rolled her eyes and walked to a pool table with Su by her side, most women there were femenly dressed, beautiful long dresses with long hair to match. A few had been bold enough to approach the firebender and metalbender offering them drinks, in turn they just offered them back and kept looking for their target. 

Kira was observant and soon enough located the woman that had given them the invitations.

“That's her!” Su whispered.

“That's not the woman we're here for. The woman we are looking for it's more unique and exotic than the rest of her pawns. Keep your eyes peeled for someone unusual.” Kira said as she sat down on the bar. 

“Two serpents.” The firebender said to the bartender and the woman brought two shot glasses with black liquor. Kira flipped some gold coins and handed one to Suyin.

“I thought you said no drinking and eating anything they gave you.” The woman said, taking the small glass.

Kira just downed the drink in one go and Su did the same. Her eyes watered, her vision went fuzzy for a few seconds and her whole face squished as the earthbender realized the drink was stronger than she anticipated.

Kira just chuckled seeing the girl's reaction. “They aren't giving it to me, I'm paying for it and they did it in front of me. I'm not going to do something that could get us killed Beifong.” 

The younger woman laughed. “I have to admit, you are fun to be around when you aren't acting all gloomy and rough.” 

Kira was about to say something when music started playing. 

“And that's our cue.” The firebender got up and stretched a hand towards Suyin. “My lady, can I have this dance?” 

Su just smiled as she let her companion drag her across the dance floor and placed her hands on her body, gently this time. She watched playfully as Kira carefully gripped her waist paying attention to the amount of pressure she was using. When the Earthbender looked behind her she found a large stage with poles on both sides and a figure sitting in a black throne in the middle. 

As they danced, Suyin motioned her head towards the figure behind Kira. As they moved, the firebender saw the person sitting there. Her skin pale and white like snow but her hair red like autumn leaves, she wore a fox mask that only covered her from the nose up, revealing her serious expression.

“That's her.” Kira said as Suyin pushed from her grasp and started walking towards the red head. 

“What do you think you're doing?!” Kira snapped in a low voice as she grabbed Suyin’s arms and brought her body close to her, their faces so close they could see each other's details with clarity.

“Don't be so rash. That's not how things work. Keep your head down, we just need to bring her attention towards us.” Their eyes locked together.

Suyin looked at the firebender's lips and back at her eyes. “You want us to kiss?” The alcohol made her bold.

Kira shook her head. “Firstly that's not what I meant and secondly, we are in a sex club. A kiss really?” 

Suyin smirked. “So you gonna fuck me in the middle of the dance floor? Buy me dinner first shesh.” 

Kira scoffed trying to hide her grin. “Suyin shut the fuck up and focus. Let's dance how we practiced and  **_don’t_ ** do anything stupid.”

Suyin nodded, the earthbender waiting for the music to get more intense before they started their number. Just on cue the band was hitting it hard and the two women were dancing their souls out. Every twist and turn, every moment they made so fluently. Other people were staring at them and cheering them on, you could hear the claps and whistles every time Kira flung Su around like a doll, so rough but so precise.

Kira would look at the black throne every now and then, to see if the woman carried any reaction. So far she was not impressed, so she decided to change tactics. The firebender grabbed her partner by the waist with one hand and with the other she grasped her neck, tightly pulling the earthbender towards her body. Suyin almost yelleps in surprise as she was being held, she felt her cheeks flush and herself getting aroused by Kira’s hands tracing over her body without restrictions. 

Kira turned her around and placed her mouth close to the woman’s neck, her breath raising goosebumps on the girl’s skin. “Are you alright?” She asked gently as they kept dancing.

Su snapped from her transe. “W-what? Oh- Yes! I'm doing great.” She laughed before pulling away a little to face the Chief’s eyes. “I fucked up.” She confessed.

“Wha- What are you talking about?” Kira was caught off guard by Suyin’s words.

“The antidote, I didn't take it right when we got here. I was waiting for the effects to kick in and I don't know where I placed it.” 

Kira sighed with anger and frustration. The Beifong couldn't be told what to do to save her own damn life. ”You can't be serious Suyin.” 

The green eyed girl just smiled nervously. 

“Fine, take mine. I knew you were going to pull some shit. Inside the pocket of my blazer.” 

Suyin looked at the girl nervously, she placed one hand on the fire girl’s shoulder and with the other she started looking for the antidote. Her face flushed hard, she couldn't stop staring at the woman’s breast to the point that she instinctively grabbed them. 

To say Kira was shocked was an understatement. The girl’s eyes went wide as she watched Suyin lose all control and pulled her down for a heated kiss. The crowd cheered watching the two women make out under the dim light. 

“Suyin what the fuck are you doing?!” Kira said, trying to pull herself away from her partner.

“It's working, look behind you.” Suyin said as she twirled the girl so she faced the black throne.

Kira watched as the woman who was sitting at the throne was paying full attention to them, she was smirking. Not standing up or calling them but she was interested. 

“Holy shit it is.” Kira said as she kissed the girl back, with pure passion this time. She didn't know if it was because of the pheromones or the sound of Suyin’s eager moans but something was definitely making her feel warm.

Soon enough they weren't the only ones making out in the middle of the dance floor. Some other women were starting to fall victim to the display of hormones by the two women. Suyin wasn't going to let anyone take the spotlight whatsoever, her mouth started exploring more and she sank her teeth down on Kira’s throat, earning herself a low grunt from the firebender. 

Kira on the other hand was succumbing to her heat. She was about to lose it when a hand trailed itself on her back making her flinch.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The woman said in a sultry voice. 

Kira turned around to find the redhead behind them. 

“So you must be the one, I suppose I should give you what you're looking for.” 

Before Kira could say a word, four women appeared and placed a collar and leash on the two benders. The firebender was about to struggle when the main woman spoke.

“Relax, they are metal. Your girlfriend here can bend it out if she can bend metal. Just don't break it, it's one of my favorite collars.” 

Suyin was way too hot to even care what was going on. Kira was watching every move the four women made, she wasn't liking the idea of the enemy trying to control her. But again, she was most likely a dominator trying to keep herself in character for whatever was about to go down. 

She followed the other women into an alley inside the building. It was pitch black and a bit cold, she felt unsettled by everything. Was Balan here? Was Lin with him? Was this an ambush? The only comfort she found was Suyin’s stupid high giggles as she grabbed the firebender’s hand. 

Soon enough they entered a dimly lit room, it looked like an office of sorts. A desk, a couple of chairs, some chains and collars with other accessories adorned the walls. The redhead ordered everyone out. This was it, Kira thought. They were about to be ambushed and she needed to alert Tenzin before it was too late. 

“Sit.” The woman said as she too took a seat behind her desk. 

Suyin obeyed but Kira wasn't so willing. 

“We are here for our package.” Kira said, her posture stiff, feet strong on the ground and arms on her side ready to fight whoever dared to ambush them. 

“Not so fast fire girl, everything comes with a price. What did you bring me in exchange for the information?” The woman said.

_ ‘Shit.’  _ Kira thought. This wasn't something she prepared herself for.  _ ‘Fuck, how could I not think of a trade.’  _ She didn't let herself show a hint of worry though, she kept herself composed. 

“What do you want?” Kira asked in a calm voice.

“The girl will do.” The redhead said, smirking.

“No.” Kira said flatly. No way in hell was she going to allow something to happen to the girl.

“Fine. Then leave, if you don't have anything to offer, get out of my face.” The woman said sternly and disappointed. 

Kira was not having it. “Listen here, we  _ are taking  _ that package with us, either you hand it over or I'll rip it from your dead cold hands.” Kira spoke calm and collected not showing any emotion.

“Ha! Your threats don't intimidate me.” The woman laughed in defiance.

Suyin looked at Kira and back at the redhead. “If it's the only way then, I can-”

“No.” Kira snapped back, she walked towards the desk and slammed her fist down making the wood crack under her.

“I'm not afraid of you or your weak-ass companion. If you think that I'm going to coward to someone of the likes of you then you are mistaken. You are too late to save her.”

“What! What do you mean?! What did they do to my sister!” Suyin screamed, her heart shattering inside her.

The woman smiled knowing she got to the earthbender. “Balan already disposed of that weak-link, and those kids are next.” 

The woman choked as Kira wrapped her chain around the woman's throat. The same chain from the leash she had placed on the firebender. 

“Listen closely. You will give us what we need or-” Kira tightened the chain harder, the redhead’s eyes almost popping out from her skull as she tried to claw at Kira’s hands. “-I'm going to pop out those pretty eyes of yours out of their sockets.” She snarled.

The woman struggled, fighting the grip of the firebender in vain. The woman on top of her was far too strong for a nonbender like her. The redhead was not anticipating this reaction, Kira observed her every move. The woman clearly was just a facade, made to appear intimidating when in actuality she was a weak pawn, an untrained, unaided nonbender. 

Kira let go of the girl when she started turning blue, the redhead fell to the ground with a loud thud as she gasped for air. Kira’s fingers were marked with bruises on the girl’s neck. 

“Where is the package.” The firebender’s voice threatening, almost like actions. 

The woman's eyes betrayed her as she gave a quick glance over to a red box under her desk with a wax seal of a fox’s head. Kira quickly grabbed the box as Suyin wrapped the woman's hands with her metal.

“You are coming with us and you will confess to everything. You will tell us exactly where Balan is and then you will rot in prison for the rest of your pathetic existence.” Kira said as she stood over the woman, her gaze cold and unmoving. Suyin looked at her, she could've sworn she saw red in them, just like Lin described them when Kira attacked her.

“Where is my sister you monster!” Suyin yelled. 

The woman spat in her face and smiled, Su tried to hold herself back but failed and punched the woman straight on the nose. “I will never speak.” 

“We have what we need, let's go.” Kira said as she snapped the leather from her collar to take it off. 

“He won't stop, Balan will get power and control over every nation, and the avatar. You are no match Kira!” 

The firebender stopped in her tracks as she heard her name being called.

“You never were. You will die just like that girl! Just like Su-” The woman choked.

The redhead didn't even get to react when Kira sliced her dagger (a weapon she hid strapped on her thigh) over the woman’s throat, permanently silencing her. The girl struggled to breathe as she gurgled and drowned in her own blood while Kira watched. 

Suyin gasped in horror as she watched Kira just look at the woman as she struggled. “I will murder him and his goons.” Kira whispered to the dying female.

She stood up and walked out the door, blood covering her from head to toes. When they got to the main building, everyone was too busy having sex, drunk or high to notice the two woman walking out of the building. The bouncer didn't even flinch as he continued to down his drink. 

When they got close to the motorcycle Suyin broke into sobs. She grabbed Kira and hugged her tightly as she cried, her face buried on the firebender’s chest. 

“L-Lin, she can't be gone!” She wailed. “My sister can't be dead.” 

Kira grabbed Su by her cheeks and pulled her face to meet her eyes. 

“She's not dead.” She said, not showing fear.

“How can you be sure?! She said my sister is dead!” Suyin yelled.

“Trust me, Balan won't kill her off. He needs her, that's how he gets to you. He takes someone from you and waits till he can get you. Once you are in his grasp then he kills them.”

Suyin looked pained and angered. “We have to stop him, we have to get my sister.” 

Kira gently brushed some tears away from the woman's face. “We will, just hold on okay? We are bringing her home.” 

As the Beifong sobbed, Kira noticed a bison arriving and Tenzin getting off with Toph, Opal and team avatar. The young airbender went to hug her mother and comfort her, her grief taking over. Things were just going to get harder from now on, and Kira knew then that they were running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find the story so far? Any theories? Feel free to Comment questions down below! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, life has been crazy! I'm back on track tho! Bacc to Atacc xD
> 
> Love y'all! <3


	10. Running Out of Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balan reveals his plan and motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Oh Ana by Mother Mother  
> Hayloft by Mother Mother

“What happened?! Are you injured?!” Tenzin asked frantically to both women who were covered in blood. 

“Not our blood.” Kira responded. “We are running out of time, Lin is badly hurt and Balan’s patience is running thin. I have to get to the station to translate the writing.” 

Kira placed her helmet on and got her keys before Tenzin stopped her. 

“Not our blood? Then who's blood is it?! What happened back there? We need answers.” The airbender started questioning.

“I killed a pawn of Balan’s, she wasn't going to answer anyway. She needed to be eliminated.” Kira spoke, coldness in her voice just like her eyes.

“Why would you do such a thing!” Opal yelled.

“What!” Mako barked back at the firebender. “You can't just kill one of them! What if they kill Lin because of it?!” 

“Lin’s hurt!” Suyin yelled as she sobbed hugging her mother's figure. 

Toph’s face contorted between sheer anger and fear as she started yelling at Kira. 

“What were you even thinking?! My daughter will be killed because of you!” 

“How do we even know they haven't killed her yet? What if they get revenge because you murdered one of them!?” Opal yelled at the firebender.

“They won't do that, that's not how things work with Balan. This is how it's always been done, all pawns are to be executed on the spot. I'm not wasting time answering stupid questions. I have to transcribe this document now!” 

Toph growled and stood in front of Kira. “How do you know they won't kill her?!”

“Balan is using her as bait, he can't risk her dying. Something has to bring him close to the cubs and right now that something is Lin.” Kira said as she strapped her helmet and grabbed the bike handle.

“We should stay together, from now on you're staying at the temple. It would be the wisest choice.” Tenzin spoke as he placed a hand on Kira’s shoulder.

The firebender shrugged it off. “No. The temple is already crowded enough with all those airbenders. I have a station and officers to take care of.” 

The krew and Bumi got closer to Kira as Toph was scolding her. “Kira can stay with me and Korra at the Sato Mansion, there's more than enough room for her there and you can use my workshop and library.” Asami said, trying to offer a solution.

“No! I'm not staying with Sato and I'm not staying at the temple! I'm not some kind of prisoner and I will not be chained down to the will of others!” Kira barked back glaring at the young nonbender, she almost got on her bike before metal cables were wrapped around her wrist.

The disdain Kira appeared to have for the heiress was made clear to everyone. It didn't go over Toph’s head, it was something she kept noted on her mind. 

“You are coming with us or them, whether you like it or not.” Toph commanded. “You can't control Lin’s officers while you go around killing people.” 

“I don't go around killing innocent people Beifong! I know what I'm doing, I've been doing it for years and so far all the people I've been tasked to rescue have returned alive.” 

“You said it yourself, Balan is losing his patience. So this calls for teamwork, you can't do this alone so stop this shit already and let us help!” Suyin cried out, she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted her sister back.

Kira looked at Toph and back at Suyin, still with her helmet on. She wanted to fight it, to tell her off and go to the station. She wasn't in the mood to be around people, especially everyone present. But she wasn't going to blowout on a grieving family and they had gone through enough, they didn't need a stubborn firebender making them stress more. 

“You can use my office, it's quiet and no one will disturb you there.” The airbender spoke. 

“Come on Chief, we can work this out together.” Bumi charmed in, careful not to make things worse.

Kira sighed and took her helmet off. “Very well.” 

The group got back on the Bison as Kira made eye contact with Asami as the girl sat next to her. ‘Ugh for the love of-’ This night couldn't get worse. Bumi sat next to the firebender on her other side, smiling. 'Scratch that, it can.’ Kira held tight to the box and zoomed out, she paid no mind to the voices around her as they began to ask questions. 

Firstly the smeared lipstick in both their faces and neck, the collar still around Suyin’s neck and most importantly the bloodstained clothes. Opal just glared angrily at Kira, many questions on her mind while her mother was still trying to stifle her cries. 

The ride to the temple was a short one but felt agonizingly long. Flying on a bison was surprisingly fast in comparison to riding a motorcycle on the streets. Once they arrived everyone got off and started walking towards the entrance when Kira stopped Suyin.

“Wait, are the cubs sleeping?” The Chief asked, to no one in particular.

“I think so, why?” Korra responded.

“I don't think it is a great idea to show up bloodied, not really planning on traumatizing them more.” Kira spoke.

“We will go ahead and bring you some clothes you can change into, there are showers on the east and west of the temple. The signs will show you the way.” Tenzin spoke as he reached for the box. Kira was hesitant but allowed the airbender to retrieve it. 

“Bumi will bring the clothes.” The man said as the group left the two women behind. Opal watched and stopped walking to stay back with Kira and her mother, she hid behind a bush close to them wanting to make sure the firebender wouldn't hurt her.

“Are you alright?” Kira asked gently to the woman beside her. It had been a very draining experience, everything that transpired had her confused and stressed.

“Of course not! My sister is being tortured in who knows what ways!” Suyin yelled and bursted into more tears, she tried to apologize as she looked at the firebender. “I-I'm sorry, I just, I'm afraid of what they are doing to Lin. I'm afraid we will be too late.” The earthbender spoke, trying to process everything. 

“She's coming home, believe me. I won't stop until she's back here with all of you.” Kira placed her hand on the earthbender’s shoulder and Suyin drew her in to give her a tight hug. The firebender just relaxed and allowed it before pulling away when Su’s grip softened.

Kira started looking for something in her coat. She handed it to the woman beside her. It was Kira’s antidote. 

“You should take it, you're stressed now but when you calm down the second wave is going to hit you like a cannon and you're going to have the worst migraine imaginable.” 

The Beifong facepalmed and blushed. “Kira I'm so sorry for what happened back there I-”

Kira chuckled. “I know, you got your brain mushed back there. Shit happens, but next time take people's advice to heart and don't be so stubborn.”

Suyin chuckled and took the antidote, it tasted bitter and sour and she wanted to puke it out. Kira laughed watching her reaction, as the earthbender struggled to swallow the medicine. 

“I will never go against your advice ever again. Image what could've happened?” The green eyed woman said as she tried not to see her dinner again. 

“What exactly did happen?” Opal spoke as she revealed herself.

“Opal! What are you doing eavesdropping? You know that's unacceptable!” Suyin jumped back angrily. 

“I know you did something to her! And I know you took advantage of her somehow!” The girl barked, pointing an accusatory finger at Kira. 

Suyin was about to unravel a harsh dose of words when Kira spoke. 

“I know what you think I did Opal, but I didn't do that. I wouldn't do something without the person’s explicit consent.”

“Young lady, you go back to the temple immediately and stop with the accusations! Kira has done nothing wrong!” 

Opal huffed as she angrily walked away from them cursing under her breath. 

“She's just being protective.” Kira said with a soft smile. 

“She didn't need to accuse you like you were some kind of degenerate.” 

“Look at it from her perspective, she sees her mother with my lipstick smeared all over her face and neck, a suggestive collar on her and blood splatter on her dress. That's a pretty bad look if you ask me.” 

Suyin sighed. “You're right, it does look pretty bad...” 

They talked for a few minutes before Bumi arrived and handed the two women some clothes. Kira had air nomad type attire, yellow and red. Suyin gracefully had her own clothes with her green hues to comfort her.

“Isn't this spectacular.” Kira groaned and said sarcastically. “I'm going to look like my mother.” She let out an annoyed sigh. 

Bumi and Suyin looked at her shocked. “Your mother was an airbender?!” 

Kira looked back at the pair. “Of course not, she was an air nomad, from the northern temple. She did have airbenders in her lineage, but she herself was not.”

“So you are part air nation!” Bumi looked at her with his mouth wide open. 

Kira shrugged. “Yeah, half or whatever. It's not like I'm the avatar or something, nothing special.” She looked up at Bumi. “I don't know why you look so surprised airhead, your sister knows about this and Lin does too.” 

With that she left to find a shower where she could clean herself and continue her tasks. 

Bumi and Suyin were still processing this bit of information. They didn't know Kira at all, but every piece of herself that she allowed to be known was pretty confusing and interesting. 

“Man wait till Tenzin finds out.” Bumi said, still looking, where the firebender walked a few minutes ago.

The earthbender followed the other woman to the showers, Kira had already taken her blood stained clothes off and was rinsing her body out. The firebender had her head pressed on the wall in front of her, letting the hot water rain on her back. She had incredibly long grey hair that went below the waist line. Her body was filled with scars, big and small and a couple of bruises.

Suyin took the shower next to her and did the same although the water was a bit colder, not a fan of steaming showers. She studied the woman next to her, she was muscular and tall. Her body had many marks, probably by violent confrontations she had been through. She could see the edges of a large back tattoo, sadly it was completely covered by her mane. Then there was her gold necklace, something she hadn't noticed until today. Kira still had her forehead pressed against the wall.

“Enjoying the view?” Kira asked.

Suyin jumped back and quickly looked away. “W-what? I was just checking if you were hurt! I'm not some perv!” The metalbender blushing hard. 

Kira chuckled and raised her head to look at the earthbender. “I’m fine.”

They stayed silent for a moment before the earthbender hesitated to speak.

“H-Have you ever hurt someone you didn't mean to because you were enraged?” Su asked.

“I didn't kill her in a blind rage Suyin.” Kira said annoyed as she turned her head to meet the woman's eyes. Her expression immediately softened as she saw fear in her eyes. “I would never do such a thing.” 

“You did to Lin…” Suyin said, keeping eye contact.

“Yes, I did. I won't deny it and I won't place blame on others. What I did was beyond horrible and despicable, and it is something that I will always regret.” Kira said mournfully.

“I won't hurt you or your family, I'm not here to do harm to anyone but Balan and his puppets.” The firebender replied.

Suyin finished her shower in silence, a comfortable one at that. 

“If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen.” Suyin said as she got dressed and headed out the door. Kira just looked back and nooded.

Kira waited for a few minutes when she knew she was alone and washed her hair along with her body. She watched the blood go down the drain. The firebender knew she was going to be questioned about everything and she just didn't want to talk about it. She ended her shower and went looking for her towel.

_______________

Suyin was walking up the stairs, distracted by the thoughts of Kira’s scared body, she wondered if that was how Lin was under all that uniform or how many more Balan would leave her with. 

“Su, let's talk.” 

A voice interrupted from behind her, there Toph stood with her hands behind her back. The woman followed her mother to the empty dining area and sat down. Toph roamed her hands all over Suyin’s arms and neck, she was absolutely concentrated.

“Mom?” 

“Did she do anything to you?”

“Wha-What?! No! Mom!” Suyin raised her voice in embarrassment.

“Did she hurt you?” Toph continued.

“No.” Suyin answered, annoyed. She grabbed the old woman's hands.

“Mother I'm fine! She didn't do anything to me, and I can take care of myself.” Su reassured her. 

Toph sighed. “I'm blind not stupid. Opal told me what she saw, I want to make sure that monster didn't hurt you.” 

“Mom she's not a monster!” Suyin protested. Some part of her believed Kira to be good and moral but the way she ended a life with no hesitation and the cruelty in her words, the red of her eyes, she couldn't ignore the fear she felt. It scared her, the way the firebender switched her emotions so quickly and calculated, with such emptiness that made the Beifong wonder if she was even human.

“...She's just different, and yes, she may use more force than we would but that doesn't make her a monster. We have killed too, mom, and we aren't monsters. We did what we had to do to keep our families safe.” 

Toph sighed and stood up. “She's staying here tonight, I'm going to talk to Asami so she can make one of those electric belts she did for Kuvira. After that she will be staying in the Sato mansion under the surveillance of Korra and Asami.”

“She's honest, but we don't know everything and there's something about her that unsettles me.” The matriarch walked out of the room and stood in the doorway before stretching. “I'm going to bed, you should do the same. She'll try to run back to the city and we must keep her under our supervision.” 

“Mom… Can you. Can you feel Lin?”

Toph froze on her steps. 

“Can you feel her heartbeat?”

Toph stopped for a moment, her back still to her youngest daughter. 

“Mom, they said they killed her. Can you feel her?” Su’s voice broke.

“I-I can feel her, she's strong. Lin is going to be alright.” _Lies. All lies._ Toph couldn't really feel her daughter anymore, she couldn't feel her in the world. But she would not allow this to be her legacy, she would not allow a mad man to take her daughter away, and inside of her? There was still hope and rage brewing waiting to gush out, hope that her daughter was still fighting for her life, and anger that would bring chaos to whomever thought they could hurt a Beifong. 

______________

Kira sat on the floor of Tenzin’s office, pulling papers out of the box and placing them on the floor. Like an optical illusion or a magic trick, more papers kept coming out of the box with no end. The font was small and each page was double sided and long, filled with letters and words that appeared to continue for years. This language was familiar to her, a traditional air nomad dialect long forgotten to the claws of war. 

She was deep in her work when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up from her paper to find a little airbender girl with blue arrow tattoos holding a tray of food. 

“Hello there little cub, your father isn't here.” Kira said softly before looking back down to her work. 

“Oh umm no. I'm- This is for you.” She said awkwardly as she placed the tray next to the firebender. 

“Well thank you very much, cub.” 

The girl smiled and stretched her arm. “My name is Jinora, and you are Kira.” 

The Chief chuckled. “Nice to meet you Jinora, and yes, I am Kira. Thanks again for the food, it's highly appreciated.” 

“Don't thank me, uncle Bumi prepared this and asked me to bring it to you, very thoughtful if you ask me.” The girl charmed.

“Ah, so he did this. Very thoughtful indeed.” Kira smiled, taking a sip of tea, it was actually better than she expected. “Thank you anyway for bringing it, I'll make sure to thank him later.”

With that Kira took a bite of her meal and smiled contently, the flavor was amazing and she was beginning to doubt the airbender could possess such skills. She observed from the side of her vision that Jinora wasn't leaving or even making an effort to.

“Anything else?” 

Jinora fidgeted nervously before standing her ground. “I want to learn that language! I've seen them in scrolls but I've never been able to decipher it! Grandpa Aang used to read and write it but dad never managed to learn it!”

Kira sighed, she had so much work to do. So many piles to transcribe and now this little pup wanted to learn a whole language that took years to master. The firbender sighed. Not only was she incredibly tired but the head crushing headache she had due to the exposure of the pheromones without antidote didn't make things easier.

“I'm sorry cub, now is not a good time, go play with someone your age.” 

Jinora pouted and crossed her arms in a way that would've made Lin Beifong very proud. “I want to learn! I'm smart and I am more than capable of doing this!”

The girl softened her stance. “Please, I didn't get to meet my grandpa, these are the only few things that make me feel especially close to him. Please?” Jinora said with the saddest biggest polar-bear-dog eyes Kira had ever seen. 

Kira groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She let out a long sigh. 

“Fine, fine. I will talk and you will listen. No interruptions, that's the way I teach. Take it or leave it.” 

“I'll take it!” 

The girl sat next to Kira attentively, observing and taking notes of everything when Kira handed her a scroll and an ink brush. The light in the airbender’s eyes made the double work all so worth it, she was careful in her teachings keeping in mind she was still working with a kid and not an adult. She wouldn't indulge the youngling in gruesome details and violent descriptions, she taught her about words, their meaning and pronunciation, most came naturally to the young air child. 

After a few hours of reading, Jinora fell asleep, her head resting comfortably on Kira’s lap as the firebender stroked the girl's short hair gently. Even though she still had more than half of the work to go through, the peaceful snores coming from the child made her relax a bit.

“Isn't this just adorable.” Kya teased as she walked into the room

Kira smiled. “She's a very smart girl. You should be proud to have such a niece.” 

Kya grabbed Jinora in her arms and cradled her like a princess. “I'm going to take her to bed, don't go anywhere.” 

“I'm kind of in house arrest.” Kira joked. 

Kya chuckled before disappearing. When she reappeared, the waterbender sat next to the chief. Kya eyed everything Kira was doing, the papers, the brushes scattered on the floor, the ink splashes on her face, her seriousness but calmness. Everything about this reminded her of Lin. She could feel her eyes watered but she just drew a breath.

“What happened? Suyin told us but I want to know your side.” She asked softly.

Kira shrugged. “We saw the same thing.” 

“And reacted differently.” Kya finished.

Kira looked at Kya, the waterbender longing for answers. 

“That's just the way I work Kya, bad people have to pay for their wrongs.” 

Kya placed her hand on Kira’s face startling her, she smeared the paint on the firebender's cheek and then bended it away. 

Kira watched the waterbender’s caring movements, the way her hand rested on top of hers. Her blue eyes reminded her of the beautiful day sky, clear and serene. 

“I know you're angry, believe me I'm enraged, but you can't go out of your way to kill every single member of that group. That's not justice, that's slaughter.” 

Kira frowned and tried to pull her arms away only for Kya to tighten her grip.

“No more unjustified killings, that won't solve our problems. I don't want you to dirty your hands with their blood.”

Kya tucked some strands of hair behind Kira’s ear, the soft touch and closeness of Kya’s body to hers made the firebender blush and look down. Kya snorted and pulled Kira’s face to meet her gaze.

“You are strong, caring and brave. You don't need to be ruthless to end this, you just need a team and now we are here to help. The question is, are you going to allow us to help you?”

The chief pulled away and laughed. “I'll see if anyone here is fit for the task.” She nudged Kya on the shoulder with her own. “Thanks but, you didn't have to make up all that nonsense to snake yourself into convincing me to let you all help.” 

“I'm not a good liar, I was being honest.” Kya charmed before getting up. “Good luck with that, call if you need help.”

“I'll keep it noted.” The firebender responded as she continued reading the paperwork. It was going to be a very exhausting night.

___________

Water drops dripped on Lin’s face as she looked up from her platinum cell. It had been a full day without beatings, fighting or Kenzo. It had also been a day without food or water, the only thing keeping her company was the occasional zapping of her electric collar. 

She knew something was coming, something big and something bad. The anticipation was agonizing, tearing her mind apart every waking moment. The earthbender didn't dare cry or whine as she lay on the cold metallic floor, her fingertips gracing the surface. It had been so long since the last time she bended her element, it felt as if she didn't even possessed the ability anymore. 

The emptiness in her soul, the loneliness and anxiety that ruled her as she waited for something to happen. She didn't dare move, fearing to activate her collar or earning a reaction from Balan. 

_‘Balan…’_ Lin thought bitterly about the man that was so eager to watch her suffer. She hadn't learned anything new, nor could she find a way to escape or warn her family. All that she knew was that the man and his goons were psychopaths and weren't afraid of anyone. 

_For now._

“Bring her to the boss.” The voice of a man broke the silence as her cell door slid open to reveal a couple of masked men waiting for her. 

Lin stood up and followed the group outside the cell before she was knocked out by one of them hitting the metalbender with a bat to the side of her head. It was so fast she didn't have time to cry or fight them, she just fell to the floor as her body hit the metal ground with a loud thud. 

When she woke up again Kenzo was tending to her wounds in an empty room. Lin waited for her vision to adjust, when her mind cleared she moved, only to feel her arms tied behind her back. Her legs were also tied together and she was sitting on a metal chair.

The Chief looked up when the waterbender stopped healing her. She stared at him for a moment, waiting for her mind to catch up to her eyes. He was hurt, Kenzo had a black eye and a busted lip. His clothes were stained with blood and dirt and the man looked exhausted. 

“Kenzo…” Lin spoke gently, her voice filled with sadness. 

The waterbender looked at her sadly before the door to the room burst open. Two men walked in, one of them grabbed the healer and cuffed him as the man pushed him out of the room. 

“Hello little girl.” A familiar voice called Lin, her anger boiling on her chest. 

“Balan” Lin growled. 

The man didn't waste his time as he dragged a chair and sat in front of the tied woman. He wasn't wearing his mask as he smiled down at the woman. He had long white hair and a clean shaven face, his bony figure gave his old age away.

“You've been a good girl. I should reward you…” 

With that, Balan stood up and walked in front of Lin, tracing his palm on her neck before lowering it.

Her heart stopped for a second. She froze, something that was not natural to her. _‘No! Stop! Please Don't!’_ Her mind yelled at her to react but she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. _'Don't just sit here! Fight Lin! Fight!’_ She yelled at herself inside her mind. She was...afraid. She was scared and broken and she just wanted this nightmare to end. She wanted to go home or to wake up. For this to be all a nightmare or a hallucination, a creation of her old traumas and not reality. 

Balan pressed his finger tip on the middle of her chest, pushing painfully in towards her fast beating heart. 

“What? Aren't you going to fight back?” He laughed. “I was waiting for more from you Beifong, I'm disappointed.” The man stood up and took a step back.

“I must admit Lin, you're strong.” Balan said as he circled her. “-Brave, resilient and even-” He stopped in front of the earthbender to touch her face, her two scars running from her jawline to her under eyes. She growled.

“-pretty. Even with that fucked up thing in your face you're still fuckable.” Balan referred to her scars.

Lin furrowed her brows in disgust. She wanted nothing more than to be untied and without the collar give him a beating of a lifetime. 

Balan smirked and chuckled seeing Lin’s expression. 

“Why are you doing this!?” Lin barked.

“I want to show the world what strong benders are supposed to be like. A strong generation to rule over the weak, to rule over nonbenders and spirits alike.” 

“You want to hurt defenseless children! Children as young as two! What the hell can a toddler do?! They can barely walk and you want them to go murder people?!” Lin yelled. 

“Not just children Lin. The strongest benders known to man, trained from their childhood to be fearless warriors. To be weapons never seen before and I, their leader and guardian, will lead them all to victory. I will bring honor and strength back to the world.”

Lin was outraged and terrified. This man wanted to weaponize humans, children nonetheless! To think of her children being tortured and tormented until they too were cruel killing machines made her heart break.

The man’s eyes shined with evil intentions as he grinned with euphoria. “I see a future Lin, a future ruled by the strongest benders in the world. A society made primarily of benders but not just any benders. The purest and strongest of each element. A future where all earthbenders can metalbend and lavabend, where waterbenders can bloodbend at any time!”

“Where firebenders have a _pure_ and strong blue flame and airbenders can fly! Can you imagine that? A perfect world.” 

Lin looked at the madman in front of her. “A perfect world? That wouldn't be perfect! A world like that would be unbalanced and chaotic, the destruction such power could bring would be disastrous!” 

She then frowned. “You said I would be your subject eight. What does that mean?” 

Balan smiled and took a deep breath. “I've been training benders and nonbenders all my life, even when I was a teenager. I made them strong and fearless, I made them powerful.” He said with a clenched jaw.

“Seven. Seven of them were the elite. The most incredible benders and nonbenders that I have ever trained and I'm sure you know their names.” 

Lin looked at the man for a moment before realization hit her, her eyes went wide.

“The red lotus! Zaheer! You trained them!” Lin yelled at the man.

Balan’s smile grew. “Yes, I trained him and his partners. I gave them the training and tools they needed to be the best of the best. I made them what they are. I had them since they were just children and with my skills I made them some of the strongest people to have ever lived.”

“So you sent them after the avatar! You were the first leader of the red lotus!” Lin spoke, she now knew what this man was capable of and without her bending or her team she stood no chance. 

“No, I freed them. I allowed them to make their own choices as long as they ruled with power. They created the red lotus by themselves and if it weren't for the Avatar they would've won. They showed weakness in each other and that was their downfall.” 

The man looked at Lin, staring at her emerald eyes. “I then trained another one, a warrior that made me proud with their creativity and will to survive even the harshest conditions. They were meant to be my greatest accomplishment-” The glee in his eyes faded as he frowned down at Lin.

“And you ruined it. You got in the way of my plans Beifong. You destroyed something that could've been perfect. So now I'm going to turn you in what they should've been, I'm going to make you my weapon. Or...” Balm extended his arms towards Lin’s face.

“I can stop your suffering Lin.” The man tucked some flyaway strands of hair behind the metalbender’s ear. “Just tell me how to get my children back.” 

Lin spat on his face. “I rather die than betray my family!” She roared.

He cleaned his face with the back on his hand. “Very well.” 

Balan thrusted his fist back and then connected it with the woman’s face. The loud thuds filling the room with their echoes. Even after she lost consciousness the man didn't stop hitting her, his anger and disappointment coming to light. 

A few knocks on the door stopped him from continuing.

“Yes?” Balan asked as he composed himself.

“They have received the package sir.” A man spoke.

“Do we know who retrieved it?” 

There was a pause before the man spoke. “Kira Kimochi sir.”

Balan smiled knowing well who the receiver was. ‘ _I'll see you again, old friend.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find the story so far? Any theories? Feel free to Comment questions down below!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I had the worst writers block I've ever had and kind of let things go for a few weeks until my brain started functioning again. 
> 
> Worked really hard on this one, this chapter tell you guys more about motives and things that will be going on from now on. Yes Lin is alive I don't want to scare yall... YET MUA HA HA. jk jk 
> 
> What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me now ^^
> 
> Love y'all! <3


	11. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACC BIXCHESSSS
> 
> I was in a block so bad but now I am back to attack. Now it's when things will be taking a more thrilling turn.
> 
> The songs that inspired this chapter were:  
> Ms by alt-J  
> Scar by 070 Shake, Jessie Reyez  
> Pigeon by Cavetown

_ Kya walked to the kid’s room where a young child’s cries alerted that something was wrong. Aika and Daichi were sound asleep as Mizu cried, his little hands trying to look for the comfort of his mothers. _

_ “How's his fever?” Lin asked in a low voice walking in the room. _

_ The kids had suffered from a seasonal virus and it had affected Mizu the worst, probably because he was the youngest. His two siblings made a quick recovery while he stayed with his fever for a few more days. _

_ Kya grabbed the crying child and placed him on her chest as she walked outside the room.  _

_ “It's going down but he's still sick, the virus got him good.” The waterbender said, cradling the child.  _

_ The two women walked back to their room with the child. Lin grabbed Mizu and sat on the bed, the boy cried loudly, his face puffy from tears. Kya bended some water and started massaging the boy’s head, the more she did it the less he cried. At this moment Lin also started rubbing Mizu’s back until small snores could be heard.  _

_ “My poor baby.” Lin said mockingly with a small frown. _

_ Kya scooted over and rested her head on Lin’s neck, the side of her body connected with her girlfriend and her gentle hand settled on the little boy’s back. _

_ “Look at you, being such a good mom to our son.” Kya teased. _

_ Lin smiled, her fingers caressing Kya’s. “I still can't believe this. Look at us, we are moms.”  _

_ If someone had said that Lin Beifong would end up being a mother by the end of the year she would've sent the person to a mental asylum. Yet here she was, a few months later with three kids and a girlfriend. Her own little family, and she couldn't be happier. _

_ Kya kissed the metalbender’s cheek. “We sure are hon.”  _

_ Lin took a deep breath and smiled. She looked down to see Mizu’s little hand grabbing her shirt tightly. Her heart was beating happily, so full of love it could burst. After all these years she was finally living, finally loving and being happy. Lin Beifong was in love, in love with her beautiful place in life. With her girlfriend, their kids, her family. _

_ “I-I love you.” Lin said in a whisper afraid to wake up the sleeping child. “I love all of you so much.”  _

_ Kya looked at her girlfriend before raising her hand to caress her scarred cheek.  _

_ “We love you too Lin. You're amazing.”  _

_ Lin chuckled. “I've gone soft.”  _

_ The waterbender smiled. “Ah yes, so soft. Mako is now the number one hardass of the city thanks to you.” _

_ They both laughed a little before Lin looked at her girlfriend with a serious expression. “Wait- but I'm still the number one hardass because if you think about it-” _

_ “Lin, we know you are the queen of seriousness. Now let's get some rest.”  _

_ __________ _

_ The chief woke up in the morning, Kya had her face resting against her neck and Mizu had his head resting on his mother’s shoulder. The chief went to move when she felt something on her midsection. There they were, Aika and Daichi sleeping soundly between Kya and her.  _

_ The younger woman started moving, carefully placing Mizu next to Kya as the waterbender automatically wrapped her arms around their child. The earthbender checked the small boy’s temperature with her palm, Mizu’s fever had gone down as they slept. _

_ Lin continued her morning, brushing her teeth and taking a shower. When she walked back to her room Aika was wide awake and following her around like a little shadow. Lin scruffed the girl’s hair making her laugh, her kinky hair puffy and out of place.  _

_ “Go brush your teeth so we can make breakfast.” Lin spoke as the girl happily ran to the bathroom. _

_ The next kid up was Daichi, he didn't need his mother to tell him to go brush his teeth though, he was very meticulous. Just like his metalbender mother, the child had his own routine. Wake up, make bed, teeth, shower and breakfast. Once all of this was done he would stay with Lin and they would practice their stances together. If the chief had left early he would just follow his routine and then meditate with his waterbending mom.  _

_ “Hey chief.” The boy said walking towards his mother. _

_ Lin smiled. “Hey chief.”  _

_ Daichi had grown to love his mother's rough but soft personality. The little smiles and nicknames were his favorite and something he returned. The two earthbenders were incredibly similar. Serious, brave, smart and dedicated. And that's without counting their physical similarities like their eyes and hair. Strangers would regularly comment on how alike the two earthbenders were. _

_ “Do you want me to wake up momma?” The boy asked. _

_ Lin glanced at the clock. It was nine in the morning, on the weekend. It was time to wake up. _

_ “Go get her.” Lin ordered gently as she watched her oldest son run to her room. _

_ There was a long silence before Kya’s voice interrupted the morning.  _

_ “Lin if you don't come here and get your son I swear to- Come get him! Mizu no! Not you too!” Kya was now fighting with both their sons. _

_ Lin smiled at Aika and walked back to their room where Daichi was pushing Kya off the bed while Mizu was pulling at her hair. Lin quickly got on the bed to tackle both their sons while the middle girl joined the fun. Kya was quicker this time and managed to grab Aika before the firebender could grab her. Lin and Kya spent a few moments tickling the kids and blowing raspberries on their stomachs before Lin remembered she was supposed to be cooking. The stove was probably on and the smell of burnt food gave it away. _

_ “Shit!” Lin said letting go of the kids and sprinting towards the kitchen. _

_ “Language!” Kya yelled back as she got up and helped her girlfriend open the windows and doors to get the air flowing.  _

_ “Breakfast out?” Lin asked as she looked at the messy stove. _

_ Kya walked towards the earthbender and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Let me get ready so you can help me with the kids.”  _

____________

Lin opened her eyes and started to wake up slower than usual, the last beating was one of the worst she’d gotten so far under Balan’s care. She felt disoriented and her head throbbed, she wanted to go back to her dreams about her family’s memories but deep down she knew that if she let herself go she wouldn't wake up again. When her eyes adjusted she came to the realization that the room’s door was wide open. 

‘Now or never.’ Lin thought as she forced herself off the metal bed and started to run out of the door. The corridor seemed endless as she tried to look for a way out, a window or a hatch that would leave to the outside world and far from this hell, anything. 

‘There!’ Her mind screamed as she ran towards big wooden doors with a red light blinding the view inside. There was a lot of noise coming from that place but it was her only chance if she ever wanted to be freed.

In her haze she failed to notice the strong metallic smell of blood and the deep pit she was running towards. By the time Lin's senses adjusted, it was too late, her body was falling towards the ground fast and with a loud thud she landed. 

“Fuck!” Lin cursed under her breath, her ears ringing as she held her head feeling it might explode. The sound of people chanting woke her as she looked above the ring to see hundreds of people yell down at her. When she stood up she barely had enough time to dodge a hit to her side. 

“Finally! Some fresh meat!” A man yelled as he launched towards Lin, his fist trying to connect with her body. 

It was a sobering moment, she was in a fighting arena and she was the target. Blood was splattered everywhere and she could smell the faint odor of death. The man in front of her was taller and broader than her, blond hair with crimson red eyes and that collar… he wore the same collar as her. He was strong but slow and predictable. Lin dodge the first attacks, making the man angrier and the crowd above roar in excitement. 

“Come on! Fight you old cunt!” He yelled trying to get a reaction.” 

The more she tried to dodge him the closer to the wall she got, getting trapped between an angry madman and a tall unclimbable wall. It was her time. She pushed herself off the wall and punched the man on the side of his head knocking him out instantly. It was easy… too easy. 

Just on cue two more men started sprinting towards her, both fast and calculated and both wearing the same collars. She fought against them trying to get one out so she could focus on the other. 

“What's wrong grandma? Can't keep up?” One mocked as he kicked her so hard it sent her flying backwards.

Blood dripped down her face as she jumped forward and dodged a few blows, she managed to kick one of the men on the nose as the other punched her in the middle of her chest knocking the wind out of her. Once on the ground the men ganged up on her and started kicking her relentlessly. 

If she wanted to live, she had to bend. So bending she did, she flung a sharp metal spike from some debris and it went straight through the skull of the smaller man. The crowd roared eagerly as the other man started bending too, only his element was fire. 

___________

“You're staying with Asami from now until Lin returns.” Toph said flatly, she then walked back to the temple with her hands behind her back.

Kira just sighed irritated as she looked at the airship that was currently carrying her things from the apartment. Something she did not agree to but had no other choice. The night had been uneventful, she fell asleep on the floor and woke up when she felt someone lay her on a bed. She was too tired to fight homever dared to touch her and grateful for the warm sheets she lay in. Now she was in front of an airship staring at the young avatar that walked towards her.

“Don't worry Kira, it's going to be fun!” Korra charmed, punching Kira on the shoulder.

The chief punched Korra back, a little harder yet playfully. “Just don't talk so much like Bolin or Ikki and we'll be fine.” 

Korra smiled walking over to the platform of the craft. Asami waited for her and waved back at Kira. The firebender rolled her eyes and grunted as she picked up her bag before a strong hand grabbed her arm.

“Not saying goodbye?” Kya charmed, hugging Kira.

“We'll see each other daily Kya, I don't see why I have to give any farewells.” Kira smiled.

“Let's bring her home, we need her.” Kya said gently as she looked deeply into the firebender’s golden eyes. 

Kira nodded. “She'll be home before you know it.” 

“Chief” Zeran interrupted.

Kira looked back at her officer and slung her bag over her shoulder. “You're staying with Kya and your task continues as always. You are to inform me if anything happens.” 

Zeran nooded. “Yes chief.” She looked back at Asami and Korra, the two women waved back at them eagerly. The firebender reached for Kira’s hand and gently but firmly pressed it. “Kira…” She said gently as they locked eye contact, not as a warning but more as a way to ease the taller woman and comfort her. Words weren't needed, they both just nodded and sighed. 

“Good luck officer.” Kira finally said letting go of Zeran’s hand.

“Good luck chief.” The firebender responded.

Kya could see the deep connection Zeran and Kira had. The way they would speak without words and coordinated themselves unanimously. It reminded the waterbender of the relationship she had with Lin. Both different but united as one. But there was something with the interaction of the two firebenders that Kya found odd. Ever since the dinner incident when Kira abruptly walked out over Asami simply smiling had the waterbender overthinking.

Kya silently observed as Kira walked over the aircraft with her bag, the two younger women greeted her and they boarded.

“The kids are awake, and they wish to see you.” Zeran said, her hands clasped behind her back.

Kya nodded and went to check on her children.

_____________

“This is going to be so fun!” Korra yelled with joy. “We are going to have a great time! We'll talk, train, eat and live together! Isn't it the best!?” 

“Oh yes, marvelous.” Kira responded sarcastically as she rechecked her notes, she carefully watched the avatar from her peripheral vision. 

Korra pouted before sitting next to the firebender. “Come onnnnn. It's going to be great!” 

“Yes Kira, our home is beautiful and we are sure Frohar will love the space too.” Asami offered, sitting on Kira’s other side.

The firebender eyed the engineer with a warning glanze, though the younger woman didn't seem concerned with the woman’s cold expression. 

“Yeah! Not to mention that Frohar and Naga are best friends!” Korra said getting up and dragging Naga from her spot on the floor. The polar-bear-dog wagged its tail and barked happily. 

“Aren't you supposed to be driving this thing?” Kira asked condescendingly.

Asami laughed. “It's in autopilot, besides, I have my co-pilot in the main booth making sure everything is going smoothly.”

Kira wanted to tear her eyes from Asami, to leave and lock herself somewhere alone, yet she found it increasingly difficult for her to avoid the cub with the dreadful feeling in her chest. She stood up giving her back to both women.

“Well, I'm going to make sure they didn't miss anything from my apartment, call me if something happens.” The firebender said as she left the two women alone. 

Korra looked back at Asami with a dorky smile. “Well at least she’s talking.” She whispered.

Asami just rolled her eyes and smiled, leaving Korra and Naga to play with each other. 

__________

Back at the temple the sound of airbenders could be heard all around the island. Newcomers and traveling nomads came together to ask Tenzin and Jinora for help or guidance. The children ate together while some stayed outside with Bumi and Suyin. 

“Mom! Tell Mizu to stop eating my grapes!” Aika protested as she held back Mizu with one of her legs as she sat on the table.

“Mizu go eat you breakfast and leave your sister alone.” Kya said as she grabbed the young boy and sat him next to her on the table. Mizu was now eating some cereal and trying to bend the orange juice while Kya chuckled. 

The waterbender looked around noting that one of her children was missing, alongside with the firebender bodyguard.

“Where's your brother?” Kya asked the young girl. 

“He was with aunt Su playing with metal.” 

The sound of soft footsteps interrupted Kya’s train of thought as she looked back to find her oldest son walking towards them. 

“Sorry, I was with Suyin. I'm here.” Daichi said as he walked towards the table holding a small metal sphere.

“How was practice?” Kya asked.

“Fine. I still can't metalbend but I know mom can help me when she gets back.” The boy said as he focused on the metal object.

Kya sighed. “When Lin gets back she’ll have to rest for a while so you'll have to wait a little bit.” 

“I know. Has she said anything? Did she send a letter?” Daichi looked at Kya with hopeful eyes.

Each conversation they had always drifted back to Lin. It was painful for the boy who couldn't understand why his mother wasn't home with them. The world seemed so unfair, just when they finally had a family, life tore them apart.

“No, she's not writing right now. She'll be back soon Daichi, we just have to stay strong for her.” The waterbender replied, placing her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“I- I miss her mommy. I miss her so much.” The boy said hugging the sphere and looking down letting tears fall. 

“Oh honey, I know you do. I know she misses us too, but she'll be home soon I promise.” Kya tried to console the young child even when she was at the verge of tears. 

Daichi sobbed silently as his two siblings quickly stood by his side and hugged him. The four of them embraced each other for a moment until Daichi stopped crying, Aika and Mizu dragged their brother outside to play and soon enough the three kids were goofing around with uncle Bumi. The airbender doing everything to distract them.

Kya sat there for a moment, looking out the window as the kids played. She leaned back on the chair and started to cry silently, covering her face with her hands as she tried to calm herself down. She felt alone and scared, it broke her heart seeing her children so sad. 

“Chief Beifong will return soon. I have faith in it.” Zeran said as she placed her hand on Kya’s shoulder.

“Oh Zeran I-”

The firebender smiled. “I know we don't know each other much but I am here not only for the kids but for you too Kya. You're a remarkable woman and a sweet mother.” 

The waterbender stood up and wrapped her arms around the firebender startling her for a moment before chuckling and softening her stace. 

“Thank you Zeran.”

“No worries.” 

Kya let go of the other woman and looked out towards the front yard where her kids were playing.

“I can't just do nothing Zeran.”

“I know.”

“It's been weeks, we have to do something. Lin is in danger and who knows how long she can last being tortured!” Kya argued looking back at the firebender.

“Kira is doing everything she can to-”

“She can't do this alone!” Kya interrupted. “And I can't just sit here and do nothing while the love of my life and mother of our children gets killed!” 

Zeran drew a long sigh before looking out towards the children. “You are all they have left. You can't go risk your life without a plan.” 

Kya frowned. “I won't be going alone! Suyin, my brothers and Korra herself are willing to go with me! We can do this together.” 

“Give Kira a few more hours to decode the full transcript. If nothing gets done then I'll personally talk to her.” The firebender offered.

“Promise me you'll do something Zeran.”

“I promise. Just give her a few more hours.” 

__________________

After hours of moving into her new place, Kira was organizing her room when Asami interrupted her with her presence.

“Can I help you?” Kira asked giving her back to the engineer as she unpacked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Asami said, opening some boxes of clothes and folding them.

Kira quickly snatched them from the young woman. “Look Sato, I don't need any help, especially from you so I would appreciate you leaving me alone.” 

Asami folded her arms and looked back at the chief. “Especially from you? What is that supposed to mean?! What have I ever done to you?!” 

“Don't think yourself so high and mighty Sato, you aren't better than the rest just because you have a special last name and some company.” Kira retorted as she continued to give her back to the young woman.

“I don't think I am better just because I have some privileges! I am equal to everyone else.” Asami fought back confidently. “You don't intimidate me Kira, not one bit.” 

“Leave me.” Kira growled.

Asami was about to speak when Korra walked into the room. Her happy go lucky attitude and bright smile always seemed to melt Asami’s anger.

“Hey Kira! I was wondering if you wanted to train a bit? I already cleaned the gym and we can sparr for a moment if you want.” Korra asked gleefully. The avatar then looked at Asami who seemed upset. “What's wrong babe?” 

Asami sighed and smiled back at Korra. “Nothing dear I'm just a bit stressed with some due dates I have. I'll be fine after I finish them.” 

Kira turned around to face the young couple. “Korra-” She smiled. “I'd be happy to train with you. It would be an honor to spar with the avatar.” She looked at Asami. “Besides, your energy always brings me joy and brightens my day.”

“Awesome! Let's go! I can't wait to show you my latest moves.” Korra happily trotted out of the room. 

Asami locked eyes with Kira. A scowl in her face as her anger resurfaced. 

“She's just amazing isn't she?” Kira said, smirking as she walked after Korra. “Some people could learn a thing or two from her.”

Asami was fuming. ‘How dare she disrespect me in my own home? Not only that but trying to bring me down while Korra was oblivious?!’ The engineer looked at Kira’s cape, one that she always wore when outside in the city. She got a small tracker from her bag and pinned it at the end of the cloth in a place Kira wouldn't feel it. 'We'll see what you're hiding.’

_____________

After a sparring with the avatar and a long day of work, Kira arrived at the Sato mansion and locked herself in the privacy of her room. The moon was high in the sky when she got a message from her radio. Coordinates to somewhere a few miles from the Republic City border. The firebender quickly grabbed her cloak, her bag, sword and shield and carefully headed to the stables where Frohar was sleeping.

“Come on big guy, it's time to go.” Kira said gently as she mounted the animal. They silently trotted out of the Sato Mansion into the city.

Asami woke up to an alarm on her device once the tracker left the Sato property. She quickly jumped out of bed and started dressing as she yelled for Korra to wake up.

“Korra wake up! Kira isn't here, we have to follow her!” Asami said as she helped her girlfriend get dressed.

“H-How do you know she isn't here?” 

“Toph advised me to place a tracker on her just in case.” 

Korra crossed her arms at this. “Sami, that's a little invasive, she's just trying to help. Just because Toph doesn't like her doesn't mean we have to follow her every move.” 

“Ugh are you coming with me or are you going to keep arguing?” Asami said as she equipped her glove.

“Let's get Naga. I'm calling Tenzin” 

  
  


After a few minutes Kira arrived on the other side of Republic City, the border to the rest of the earth kingdom. She followed her map carefully into the woods, getting deeper and further away from civilization. Little did she know she was being followed on an airship by Asami and the others.

“Where is she going?” Tenzin asked as they all watched the monitor.

“I don't know, I just placed the tracker like Toph told me. I have no idea where she's heading.” Asami responded

“You did good, kid.” Toph said as she listened to the sound of the monitor. “I knew she was bad news.”

“Okay let's not jump into conclusions. Maybe she just wanted to have a walk to de-stress?” Bumi offered, trying to calm everyone’s tension. 

“Bumi how dense are you?! A walk in the middle of spirits knows where in the damn night?!” Toph barked.

Bolin interjected. “She cares about Lin, I’m sure this isn't what it looks like.” 

“Yeah, that's exactly what she said before she tore my daughter apart in the middle of the street. She isn't like us. She’s a manipulative asshole that likes to bring trouble wherever she walks.” Toph growled. “She's horrible news.” 

“She's right Bolin, Kira is dangerous and we shouldn't give our backs to her. She already did it to the Chief once, who knows if she'll do it once more.” Mako agreed. 

“Can’t believe she would betray us like this.” Suyin muttered.

“Wait she stopped.” Asami offered as she watched the monitor. “And she's not alone. We should stop here and continue by foot, we can be spotted on the ship.” 

They all agreed and disembarked the airship. They hid far behind from where Kira stood with Frohar. It came as a great shock when they looked at Kira to find her wearing a mask, similar to the people around her. 

“I knew it!” Mako said in a whisper. 

“Hush and listen.” Korra said as Asami fiddle with some radio devices. 

Frohar growled aggressively as people approached them, masked figures carrying a bag and settling it carefully on the ground. Next they dragged someone from the shadows with a bag over its head. The sight made Toph’s heart stop at the possibility it could be Lin, she could feel Suyin’s heart rate climb as they waited.

Kira placed her bag on the floor and stood back as the masked people retrieved it. They looked around for a moment when they heard a sound, after finding nothing they nodded towards Kira and left. The chief waited a few minutes and grabbed her sword, approaching the defenseless person. 

“Stop! Kira don't do this!” Korra yelled as she approached her.

“Korra?” Kira said as she looked back to see Suyin and Toph by her side, along with Tenzin, Bumi, Bolin, Mako and Asami. 

“If you lay a finger on my sister I will tear you apart Kira!” Suyin yelled.

“Surrender Chief Beifong over and things will be better for you!” Mako yelled.

Toph didn't wait any longer and launched an attack towards the firebender. Kira dodged the first boulder but the others connected to her body, sending her tumbling to the ground alongside her mask, when she stood up Asami electrocuted her with her glove and soon Kira was out. Suyin then encased her in earth as the rest of the group ran towards the person on the ground. 

“Lin!” Tenzin ran to the body and started untying it. “We are here Lin, we are going to take you-” Shock ran over him as the airbender removed the bag from the person’s head to reveal a man’s face. 

“It's not Lin.” Korra’s disappointment was palpable.

“Who are you?!” Toph barked. 

“My name is Sohal and your friend right there just saved my life.” The man spoke.

“Saved your life?! She's one of them!” Suyin barked.

The man shook his head. “She isn't, she has saved many. I won't speak to anyone but her.” 

Suyin bended the earth from around Kira’s body and Bumi carried her to the airship. Mako stayed guarding Sohal making sure he wouldn't escape or try anything. 

“This doesn't make sense.” Suyin muttered.

“It won't make sense until Kira wakes up.” Tenzin responded.

“When will she wake up?” Korra asked. 

“I don't know.” Asami offered quietly. “I'm not sure, I used a higher voltage than usual.” 

Korra frowned at this and left her girlfriend’s side to sit by Bumi and an unconscious Kira. She bended some water from her pouch and started healing Kira’s wounds.

“No more fighting, when we arrive and she wakes up we are going to listen to what she has to say.” Korra said. 

They all nodded except Toph who was still upset about the whole situation. She was hoping it would be Lin there, she wanted her daughter back and safe but it was clear things were only getting harder. 

They soon arrived at the air temple where Katara had been waiting to heal the two injured. Zeran did not know about anything that had happened and she was clearly upset when she saw Bumi carrying an unconscious firebender with a few bruises and cuts.

“What happened?!” She yelled rushing to Kira’s side. 

“Okay so turns out Kira was wearing a mask and meeting with other masked people. The others were carrying a hostage and Toph got upset because she thought Lin was being held captive by Kira but turns out the chief was just helping that man.” Bolin retold the story as Zeran listened angrily. 

“It was a rescue mission! Why would any of you follow her?! She could've been killed alongside all of you! Are you all mad?!” The firebender roared. 

“We didn't know! And that doesn't explain why she was wearing a mask and giving them something!” Suyin defended. 

“Payment! For his life! She paid someone lower in the chain so his life could be spared!” 

They all looked ashamed, especially Asami who had attacked her with far more force than she needed. 

“She has a lot of explaining to do.” Toph said as she walked inside the temple. 

Katara spent the rest of the night healing Sohal’s wounds, he had been beaten quite badly and had a few broken bones and ribs. To know what he had gone through reminded her of what Lin would've probably been living through.

Bumi and Asami sat near Kira’s bed in the infirmary room as they waited patiently for her to wake up, Zeran would make a few rounds between guarding the sleeping children and checking up on Kira. Asami was filled with regret as she stared at the chief, her chest rising and lowering indicating she was still alive. After a few hours the firebender finally woke up. 

“Kira I-” Asami started speaking but Kira cut her off with her hand. 

“Save it Sato.” Kira said, this time her voice was uncharacteristically gentle. 

The firebender started standing from bed and Bumi walked to her side aiding her. She was about to protest but she was feeling too tired to fight him. They walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting for her awakening. 

“I'm aware I have to answer questions and I haven't been truthful to any of you. I know it's time to come clean.” Kira looked back to Kya. 

“I know a lot about them and it's because I was one of them.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get interestingggg 
> 
> How did you find the story so far? Any theories? Feel free to Comment questions down below!
> 
> What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me now ^^
> 
> Love y'all! <3


	12. Veil Lifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter are:
> 
> Sunlight by Hozier  
> My way (cover) by Chase Holfelder  
> 

There it was, the calm before the storm. The eye of the twister, the receding sea before the tsunami. The firebender stood in front of everyone about to open Pandora's box, and it was going to be a shit show.

“You are what?!” Kya yelled in disbelief.

Kira walked towards the table and sat down. “Is not something I chose. I don't know any sane person that would want to be a part of that group.”

The firebender looked up at Kya. “I was seven, I was sold by my father. He owed a lot of money to bad people.”

Kya’s face dropped and a look of concern filled her entire being, Kira had to look away in shame. “Don't pity me, I wasn't the only one with that same story. In fact, we were hundreds. From all around the world. Benders and non benders that were brought to Balan, to be made into monsters.” 

“What happened to you?” Korra asked, her brows furrowed. 

“The same thing that happens to everyone that ends with Balan. Torture. Extreme, cruel and unforgiving. Training from dawn till dusk to be weapons.”

Kira looked at the scars in her exposed arms, gently brushing them over with her hands. “We trained to be the best and nothing less. Nothing less than absolute perfection. One mistake and you were out. We would kill high profile people like mob bosses, governos, judges and even members of the royal family. Balan sent the orders and we did the work.”

“And if you somehow failed?” Opal asked as she stood next to Bolin.

“Failing wasn't an option. If you choose to fail you would be dealt with, without hesitation, no matter how great you were of a killer.” 

“It's that what happened to you?” Asami asked.

“What else.” Toph growled.

“We were seven on the top. We would lead others in training and combat.”

“What are their names?” Korra asked.

Kira looked at her and drew a tired sigh before continuing. “Zaheer, P’li, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Nyx, Amon and I.” 

Korra took a few steps back in horror. “Y- You knew them?”

“Korra let me explain, this isn't as plain and simple as it seems.” Kira tried to explain.

“Wait who’s Nyx?” Bolin asked puzzled.

“She’s an earthbender, she came with me to the city when we first arrived.”

“Why did you come to Republic City all those years ago in the first place?” Suyin asked.

Kira didn't look up, but Kya could see how her aura became darker and duller. “I came to the city to train in the police academy, I was supposed to make sure my teammate didn't try to escape or run away. She did the same, she was Nyx. She was learning metalbending directly by Toph herself. You had to make connections so I was always making friends, it's just who I am. Everyone liked me, but Lin? Lin didn't like me one bit. She always killed the flames and rated me out to the professors if I was talking or slacking out. But eventually I won her over.”

Kira smiled as she remembered her youth with Lin, then she frowned. “It was the biggest mistake of my life.” 

“Because she was my daughter?” Toph spoke.

“Yes and no. You don't matter if you are weak or unimportant. Lin was everything but weak. Balan wanted her, he saw potential and greatness. That night, I was supposed to take her to our meeting spot where she would be ambushed and kidnapped. But I know he wouldn't want her if she was weak.”

“So you attacked her.” Mako finished, his thoughts clicking like a puzzle. 

Kira nodded. “I-

“You could've told me! We would've helped! You really think I would let anything happen to my child!?” Toph yelled at the firebender.

“It was the only way! What else was I supposed to do? Walk up to you and blurt it out? I would be in prison before I took my next step! And what would be next? Balan would still be out for her. I did what I thought necessary!” 

“You tried to kill her!” 

“You think I don't know that?! You think I don't regret it? Because I do Beifong!” Kira stood up and punched the table. “I regret what I did with every fiber of my fucking being and If I could go back and change it I would! I should've told someone, should've done something! But I didn't, and I can't change the past.”

“Fighting won't help us now.” Zuko intervened. “But you have no right to lash out for something YOU did. You could've asked for help and that was on you. Now let's focus on how to get my niece back.”

Kira nodded and looked at Zeran who handed her a scroll. She opened it to reveal a map of the entire world, many colorful dots adorn it. “I'm going to explain how my investigations and rescue missions go.”

“Dots are people that have disappeared, the color identifies their bending. Blue is water, red is fire, green is earth and grey is non benders. The yellow ones are recent after harmonic convergence and they represent airbenders.” 

“How many airbenders are missing?” Tenzin asked as he looked at the map.

“The count is twenty one and we've found ten, six alive, four dead. They are harder to rescue since they are so rare and in high demand.” 

“Where do you send people once you rescue them?” Zuko asked.

“To paradise.” Kira answered as she gazed over the map.

Korra looked at Kira in confusion. “Paradise?” 

“A place of tranquility and unity, somewhere where Balan can't hurt anyone because he can't reach them. Like a holy land, a sacred society that seeks people that are running from Balan. A community of former victims that now live in peace hidden in plain sight.” 

“Where is that place?” Korra asked.

Kira shook her head. “I can't tell you. For their safety and ours, that place is kept in secrecy.” 

“How are you going to get him there?” 

“First I have to get to know him, his background and family. You can't just snatch a person out of civilization. If he has family then we'll take them to a safe location and keep an eye out. If they want to leave everything behind we will do that too.” 

“What about children?” Kya asked.

“They get returned to their parents.” 

Everyone took a moment to digest the revelation when Mako spoke up. “How dont you get caught? I mean you can't just go running around saving people and not get caught.” 

Kira smiled. “We have our ways.” She whistled and Frohar appeared out of thin air. 

Bolin yelped and jumped into the avatar’s arms. 

“A spirit!” Opal said as she walked closer to the celestial being.

“Yes.” Kira said as she caressed the animal. “We seekers are bound to spirits. We protect them and they protect us. These spirits are selfless and brave, they are great trackers and companions. Frohar, like many others, has the ability to keep me hidden in plain sight. The only thing they ask in return is unconditional love and loyalty.” 

“After my last encounter with Balan, I was unable to create my own flame. I can still bend my element but cannot create it without it previously being there.” She flipped her wrist and a small flame was created by the wrist piece of the armor. She bended the flame to light up a candle near the map.

“So you can and can't firebend?” Bolin reasoned, still confused.

“After I failed to eliminate Lin, I was torture for a long time. I was kept as an example of what would happen to those who failed the clan and their missions. Not everyone that fights and lives under Balan wants that to be their life. They are just too afraid to argue against it, the punishment being too cruel and too high price for a chance of the freedom that they would never taste.” 

“After one especially cruel session they thought I was dead, they took my body to the healers to make sure I was indeed dead. One of them lied and said I was, she took my body and dumped it somewhere on the earth Kingdom. There a group found me and nursed me back to health, they are called seekers.”

“You see, inside the clan there's a group of people dedicated to saving prisoners and helping them escape Balan’s clutches from the inside. They seek a way out, they help others in hopes one day they won't have to. Most of them are healers or blacksmiths.”

“Frohar, my Tiger-cat helps me find people with his tracking abilities and soul searching.”

The group just stared wide-eyed trying to process all the information before the airbender master spoke.

“Soul searching?” Tenzin asked.

“Soul searching, spirit searching, whatever you want to call it. Frohar looks for deep spiritual connections of a certain individual and it's able to locate them.” 

“Why haven't you tried that with Lin!?” Toph yelled irritated.

“I did. It took us in circles around the city my first night here. Something is blocking Frohar from her.”

“He must be working with spirits too.” Tenzin said.

“Yes, that is one of my suspicions.” 

“I joined the group and dedicated my life to rescue anyone but specifically children. We don't share our identities, motives or plans. We just get coordinates where the next body will be dumped or where the latest pack of masks are. If the pack is small I can attack and rescue the victims. If not then I track them and wait for a moment to sneak in and snatch as many people as I can. Something happened after Lin was captured, I haven't received any new information or locations until last night.” 

“Meaning?” Suyin continued.

“Meaning that we are running out of leads and out of time.” 

Bolin looked at Kira and back to the rest of the people gathered. “Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight. You were one of them, but aren't anymore. All the bad people we've fought, excluding Kuvira, we're once part of that terrorist group. They want an army of people that rule over others by killing and intimidating the ones they consider weak?” He tried to reason.

“Yes.” Kira answered.

“So Lin was taken because the kids are the sons and daughter of that group’s leader.” Korra continued.

“Also you can't create flames but can bend them and have a magical cat that tracks people's spirits?” Asami finished.

Kira took an irritated sigh before answering. “Yes, exactly.” 

Toph was absolutely infuriated and she let it be known. “You think you can just appear here and act like a white savior even though you were the one that brought this upon us?! Who the hell do you think you are?!” 

“Mom..” Suyin spoke but was interrupted.

“Shut it!” Toph yelled before addressing Kira. “You are not a good person or a hero. You are just as horrible as them. You know nothing about suffering the consequences when you live a lavish lifestyle without worries. I don't care what you say, you are a monster and whoever you've lost it's your fault too. You don't get to dump half truths and pretend everything will be alright! You’ve already proven to be an incredibly skilled liar, you could even evade my truth seer abilities, we can’t just trust you to tell us the truth now!” 

Kira stared at the woman, carefully thinking before speaking. “I am not a hero and that's not why I'm here. I'm here to get Lin back and end Balan. Yes I’ve lied, but I thought that was the best way to keep people safer and not drag more people into this by giving them too much information. You can hate me all you want but you know nothing about me.” She walked in front of the earthbender, face to face now. “This isn't about you or me. This is about them, so you can either take the truth I've given you or leave it.” 

“Enough! This arguing won't bring Lin back, lets just focus on getting her back and once she's home you can tear each other’s guts out if you want!” Kya intercepted angrily. 

An awkward cough could be heard in the room as everyone turned to look at Mako and the man. “So you are one of them.” Sohal said, a bit sad. “I'm not one of them, but I know who you're looking for.” 

“Who?” Kira asked, turning to face the man.

“M-My husband, Kenzo. He's a healer there.” 

“Do you know what happened to him?” Asami asked.

“He's dead, I last saw him a few weeks ago, they took him away. I don't know what Balan did to him but I know he's dead now, no one comes back once they're taken far inside.” The man said, sorrow in his voice.

“We are sorry.” Katara said gently, grabbing the man’s hand. He gave a weak smile before looking back at Kira. “What happens now?”

Kira thought for a few seconds before remembering the bag the mask members left alongside Sohal. “Where is the bag they left?”

Mako handed the bag and Kira quickly opened it to find a single note with numbers on it, after a few numbers a couple of zeros followed. 

“That's it? A single note?” Korra’s disappointment showed.

“That's what I thought. I tried looking at all files or anything with the same numbers but everything came back empty. I also tried looking for any information about that mafia but there's not a single documented trace. Not even a note.” Mako said.

Kya walked towards Mako and Kira and looked at the note, they studied it for a few minutes before her eyes went wide as she understood what the numbers meant. “Coordinates!” 

“Those aren't coordinates. Look at all those zeros, those numbers make no sense.” Mako protested.

“Those zeros are there on purpose, it's a way to throw people off, but if you know what you're looking at it's simple to disafer it.” Kya continued.

“She's right.” Kira offered.

Sohal ran to her side and viewed the numbers. “Where is that?” He asked.

Mako approached the paper and the firebender pointed to the direction in the map. “There! It's just a few miles from the border, an abandoned village called Xio Ba.”

“Let's go!” Kira said before riding off on Frohar with Asami and Korra following close behind on Naga.  
___________

Earlier that night

Heavy breathing and groaning interrupted the silent night as Lin fought with the pain of her injuries. Her body riddled with bruises and deep cuts done by her opponents. She succeeded in defeating all her matches no matter how rough they were, her current state was testament to this. 

“Just one more hold on.” Kenzo whispered as he sutured a gash on her thigh. “There, good as new eh?” He joked trying to lift the mood.

“Thanks.” The earthbender muttered. She was now laying on her back and staring at the waterbender who was looking to his side checking for someone.

“I have news.” He whispered.

The earthbender lifted her eyebrow quizzically. 

“I don't know how you’ll take it but it’s about your friend Kira.”

Lin could feel her face drain from all the blood as thought of the worst. “Just get it over with.”

“Your friend, Kira. She has quite a past.” Kenzo started talking as he bandaged her wounds. “She used to be one of them, of us. Working under Balan. I don’t have enough information, my acquaintance was very vague about her, something to do with her being special somehow-”

“Special? What does that mean?”

“It means she's in deep shit and Balan wants her out of his way, or he wants her back. The point is that she’s been working with a group of people to get some prisoners out. I’m one of them, I never knew she was one of the outside connections but turns out she is.” 

Lin just stared at the man trying to digest the information. “I- I don’t even know what to say. I’ve trusted her with my family Kenzo.”

The man sighed before giving a small smile to the worried bender. “She’s good Lin, she isn’t like the bad guys here. She’s one of the people that saves others from this hell. I got news that my husband is out safe, which means we are next.” 

Lin looked at him confused and slightly amused. “Husband?” 

He smiled gently. “The most amazing man I've ever known. Once we are out you have to meet him.” 

“I would like that.” She said softly. “You should meet my girlfriend too.”

The waterbender smiled.

“What's the plan?”

Kenzo looked around once more and he bent down. “You are going to fight tonight, you are going to lose. Let them hurt you badly, they will stop before you die.”

Lin gave him an uncomfortable look before the waterbender continued.

“They'll take you to me and I'm going to pronounce you dead. I will send the coordinates to Kira and when I go to throw your body she’ll pick us up.” 

“That's too basic, you can't fool anyone like that.” Lin argued.

“We have to try, it hasn't failed me before.” He offered. 

The chief sighed. “I'm going to give them a fight first.”

Kenzo smiled. “Wouldn't expect anything less.” 

Just like that, the doors opened and a man walked in. He carried an electric baton and escorted Lin out, instructing her to follow.

“Good Luck.” Kenzo whispered and she nodded.  
____________

The plan was as follows: Go to the place located by the coordinates and find answers, or something, anything. As the group marched near the small abandoned village, they stopped and looked for immediate danger. Oogie was flying above the place as Tenzin and Kya watched over the group below. 

“It's empty.” Toph said using her seismic sense. 

Kira nodded. “Divide and look for anything that’s out of place. Keep your eyes open, we'll meet up again in center square. If you find anything, notify me immediately.”

The group nodded and marched into the village looking for clues as Oogie touched ground, Kya and Tenzin got off. The airbender followed the young team avatar while Kya followed Kira and Toph. They entered building by building, looking for anything that wouldn't normally be there, looking for any living thing that would've been left behind. 

By the time the sun started to rise, they had searched almost all the village from floor to roof, only one more building was left, the old tailor’s shop. Kya was the first one to walk in followed by Toph and Kira. Everything looked normal, until her eyes adjusted and fell upon the familiar bracelet that their kids have made for them.

“Lin.” Kya whispered as her shaking hands picked the object from the ground.

Kira quickly ran to her side. “What is it?” 

“T-This is hers.” 

Kira looked around, finding a few machines covered by cloth, she started pulling them off as Kya, Korra and Asami joined her. 

“Guys! Look!” Korra shouted as she uncovered two large rolls of video tapes and one audio box. 

“Good job avatar.” The firebender said beaming. “We can view them at the precinct.” 

“The audio player is broken Chief, we have to go to the theater if we want to view this.” Mako said, picking up one tape roll as Bolin picked the other. 

“Or we could go back to my place and view it in my personal cinema.” Asami charmed.

“We'll go with Sato, we can't lose more time.” Kira agreed as she grabbed one audio box, Tenzin grabbing the other one.

As they walked outside Toph suddenly stopped. “We have company.” 

The group got ready for an ambush. Kira drew a sword of fire as Mako and Korra drew daggers. Kya bent the water from her pouch and stood next to her brother. 

“Come out with your hands up in the name of the law or we will be forced to use brute force!” Kira yelled.

A bush moved and before anyone could react Kya yelled. “Wait!”

From the shadows Daichi walked out with his hands up with a baby bison following close behind. 

“Cub what are you doing here?!” Kira yelled as she killed the flame and all but sprinted towards the child. 

“I want to go get mom too!” He protested.

“Dai, you shouldn't be here!” Kya raised her voice as she grabbed her son. “Where are your siblings?” 

“They are back home with uncle Bumi and aunt Suyin, I snuck out from the bathroom window when Zeran was busy with Mizu.” He proclaimed proudly.

“Looks like your officer failed in her only task, chief.” Toph charmed in. 

Kira was clearly displeased, she was definitely having a stern talk with her officer once they got back. “We don't have time for this, let's go view the evidence and I'll call Chen to pick Daichi up.” 

Kya dragged her son towards Oogie “Let's go, and you are grounded mister.” 

“But mom!” The boy argued.

“No buts!” 

Korra, Bolin and Asami got on Naga while Mako and Kira got on Frohar. “Lead the way Sato.”  
______________

Finally they arrived at the Mansion, Asami leading the way to the home theater. Quickly they set up the films, after further inspection though, each tape contained a series of numbers just like the audio recordings. Kira placed the first film roll. 

“Bolin, go wait outside with Daichi.” Kira ordered.

“Aww man, I want to see the movie too!” Daichi spoke before Bolin grabbed the boy onto his shoulders. “Come along little man, let's play with Naga.” 

Now in the rooms were all adults, and Kira focused on Toph. “This tape can be worse than the previous one. Are you sure you want to witness them?” 

The earthbender took a deep breath and nodded. Soon enough Kira turned on the machine as they all watched the screen. It was completely black for a few minutes until a room was shown. It was quite large and a ring stood in the center of it, the floor was covered with blood. Soon enough a man appeared walking on the ring, he had a collar and short pale hair, due to the black and white imagery and angle it was impossible to see him clearly. There was no audio which left Tenzin to narrate what was happening to the blind woman. 

Another man appeared on the screen and the two started fighting violently. Kicking, punching and even biting each other like wild animals. Blood was smeared everywhere and the fight only stopped when one of them fell to the ground appearing to be convulsing. The body was dragged out of view as the victor appeared to yell and pace around the ring until the person was replaced. 

After a few brutal matches something fell on the ring, a person. The figure was quickly attacked by the man, as he flung his opponent to the view of the camera. It was Lin. 

“There's the chief!” Mako said as he stood up and inch nearer the screen. 

“What are they doing now?” Toph asked anxiously.

“They are fighting, Oh oh! He's out!” Tenzin narrated animatedly. 

The tape cut and a short recording of a man dragging Lin’s bloodied body appeared. The recording stopped and they waited a few minutes in silence for something to happen, after nothing appeared they decided to change the tape and connect the audio belonging to it. A few seconds of static before a voice broke the atmosphere but the tape was blank.

“Kira it's me-” Lin’s hoarse voice spoke.

Toph was relieved to hear her daughter's voice, a bittersweet feeling as she was far from safety. 

“We have a plan-” Static interrupted as the group inched closer to the recorder.

“Someone is helping me here, a healer-”

*static*

“We don't have much time-”

*static*

“The next coordinates are going to be us-” 

*static*

“Balan- looking- for- you-” The audio started cutting and her voice became muffled with the static.

“Tell- kids- I- love- them- Kya- love- you.” 

With the final words said the recording stopped, the group stayed waiting for something more but nothing appeared on the screen.

“No, no, no there needs to be more!” Korra grabbed the tape and pulled it from it’s stand, she tried to place it in another angle before Kira grabbed it.

“You are going to damage it, there's nothing in the tape. It's blank.” 

“Why would a tape be blank?!” 

Kira grabbed her sword and gently opened the film case. The roll itself was damaged but it had names written all over it. She recognized some as the names of previous victims she had rescued. 

“It's blank, it only has names of people trying to escape, judging it from the knowledge that some have been saved. This tape is a way to communicate with seekers.”

Kira got her map out alongside her notepad. She looked at the names and matched a few. 

“I need to get them out, they have been missing for years and it's time they all come back home.” 

“Let's get Lin first!” Suyin intervened. “She’s the police chief for crying out loud.” 

“I hate to agree with that ideology but she's right, Lin is a priority now.” Tenzin said.

Kira looked upset and a bit disappointed. “There's innocent people there, children! We cannot leave them behind.” 

“I'll go with you.” Asami spoke.

“What?!” They all said in unison.

“No! You are not getting near them!” Kira growled.

“I'm not defenseless! I can do this.” 

“I don't need you to do that! You'll just get in the way! I'll take Mako and Bolin.” 

Both men took a step forward before Asami placed herself between them and Kira.

“I will go! I'm not just a weak girl! I've fought beside them! Together! And you are also a non bender just like me!” Asami yelled.

Kira snapped her wrist igniting flames in her hands. “I HAVE MY ELEMENT RIGHT HERE WITH ME! WHERE IS YOURS SATO?!” The firebender roared.

Without skipping a beat Asami snapped her glove alive and stood head to head against the bender. “IT’S RIGHT HERE WITH ME!” 

Their eyes meet, Gold against Green. Lightning against fire, a Lion against a wolf. The rage, the passion, the utterly fearless determination of a young soul to prove themselves.

Bumi quickly got in the middle. “Wow there ladies, why don't we lower our weapons and have a nice little chat.” 

Kira killed the flame and looked at Bumi, her features softened and she sighed. She looked back at Asami. “You are out of this mission, if I even see your shadow you will be arrested Sato.” 

Kira started walking out. “Tenzin, Mako stay in high alert I will contact you.” 

“Where are you going?” Bumi asked following behind her.

“I need to have a talk with my officer. Need to teach her a lesson.” With that the firebender stormed out of the room.

“I'm going after her.” Kya said following before Toph grabbed her arm.

“Let her cool down first, firebenders are known to be hot headed. You need to give her a moment.”  
___________

“Zeran!” Kira yelled as she walked angrily towards the temple.

Zeran walked sheepishly towards the chief. “I now I dropped the ball chief but-”

“I gave you one simple task! Keep the cubs safe! And what do you do? You let one of them follow us into the devil’s den!”

“It won't happen again I swear.” Zeran pleaded. “I slipped Kira, it's hard keeping an eye out on three kids, especially when two of them like sneaking around and causing trouble.”

Kira sighed. “I'm calling Chen to assist you.” 

Zeran nodded and stared at the firebender, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing.” She muttered.

“Don't bullshit me Kira, I know you like the back of my hand.” 

The firebender folded her arms and kicked a pebble under her feet. “Sato is getting on my nerves.”

“Asami? Kira…” The firebender showed displeasure with her tone.

“I know what you are going to say Zeran.” Kira huffed.

The firebender walked in front of her chief. “You need to stop this. How you feel is not her fault Kira, you need to leave your emotions out of this.”

“I- I know! I'm just trying to keep everyone safe including her. She's a non bender.” 

“She's a fighter just like Lin, just like Korra-” Zeran pressed her finger on Kira’s chest. “Just like you.” 

“She thinks you hate her.” Zeran said walking away. “You underestimating her just hurts her more, just give her a chance, she may surprise you.” 

Kira stood there watching the firebender walk away. ‘Just give her a chance.’ The words resonated around her head. ‘Fine, I'll give her a chance.’

The sound of Naga and Oogie snapped Kira out of state of mind, she looked at the stairs where the group was making their way back home.

“Any news?” Korra asked as she caressed Naga.

Kira shook her head. She noticed Asami was nowhere near in sight. She noticed Bumi walking closer to her, cautiously.

“Well, you didn't tear this place apart.” He joked. 

Kira chuckled. “Wouldn't dare.” 

He smiled and patted her on the back, he followed the rest of the group as they walked inside the temple, Kya stayed behind. The waterbender stood in front of the chief. Her expression softened as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I don't know why you are being so abrasive towards Asami, but please be gentle. She's trying.” Kya grabbed Kira’s hand. “You would be surprised to know how similar the two of you are.” 

With a wink and a swing of her hips Kya was gone. Kira smiled, she would do this right.

“Ready to go back?” Korra asked as she petted Naga. 

“Lead the way Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artwork of this chapter will be posted later. I will try to upload more frequently as my ideas are more fluent and steady now. 
> 
> How did you find the story so far? Any theories? Feel free to Comment questions down below! 
> 
> Love y'all! <3


End file.
